La voluntad de los Dioses (Parte 1: El comienzo)
by Gaheller
Summary: -Se ha preguntado alguna vez ¿Por qué nunca se debe hacer cosquillas a un dragón dormido, Minerva?- -"Los dioses no tienen en cuenta nuestros planes y nuestras esperanzas; en algún lugar del universo, juegan a los dados, y por accidente resultas escogido"
1. Prólogo

Era una despejada noche de verano en el bosque prohibido, y como casi todas las noches Hagrid se encontraba allí internado explorando los terrenos, pues esa misma tarde había encontrado rastros de tres criaturas heridas y aunque el bosque se consideraba peligroso para los humanos solía ser bastante pacifico para sus habitantes por lo que hablar de tres heridos un mismo día era algo que se debía tener en cuenta.

Llego cerca a un claro del bosque que recordaba perfectamente, un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando a su mente vinieron imágenes de lo que sucedió en ese lugar hace casi 5 años, sumergido en sus pensamientos y concentrado como estaba el gigante no notó cuando su acompañante Fang, su viejo perro jabalinero se mostraba inquieto, para cuando lo notó forcejeo con tal fuerza se soltó y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

- _¡No, es peligroso! _gritó cuando lo vio correr hacia la espesura, _"está asustado, pero… no… no lo entiendo el casi nuca huye"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba tras el rastro que dejo el perro a su paso.

Un lamento agudo cortó el silencio del bosque como una cuchilla y Hagrid temiendo lo peor se lanzo corriendo tan rápido como pudo en busca del origen de dicho sonido y allí lo encontró, su anciano perro estaba clavado por el cuello a un enorme árbol gracias a una larga flecha hecha con pluma de hipogrifo, ésta había sido lanzada con tanta fuerza que atravesó el árbol y su punta se alcanzaba a ver por el extremo opuesto del tronco, el impacto fue tal que el perro murió al instante.

-_¡Noooooooooo! _Gritó y se abalanzó sobre el animal mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se perdían en la espesura de su barba, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar sollozando convulsivamente hasta que el sonido de cascos lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, cuando alzó la vista estaba ya rodeado por unos veinte centauros, uno de ellos, el líder tenía en su carcaj flechas de pluma de hipogrifo símbolo de su autoridad.

Un anciano centauro dio unos pasos hacia adelante salvando la distancia entre él y el guardabosques, Hagrid quiso estrangularlo allí mismo, pero cada segundo que pasaba observando el rostro imperturbable del anciano líder lo hacía sentirse menos enojado, menos triste, al final se calmó por completo y el parecía saberlo porque justo entonces empezó a hablar, pero cuando habló su vista se clavo en un punto fijo en el cielo.

-_El destino fluye y los acontecimientos se precipitan_ -dijo clavando su mirada en un punto rojo en el cielo nocturno- _no podemos hacer nada para intervenir en ese flujo, los centauros somos un antiguo y sabio pueblo así que no solemos juzgar lo bueno y lo malo como lo hacen ustedes humanos, pero hoy definitivamente podemos decir que no tenemos una buena constelación con nosotros._

Dicho esto clavo la mirada en los ojos de Hagrid, luego su vista se posó en el cadáver después en el árbol, y por último devuelta al cadáver fijándose en la sangre que todavía emanaba de la herida, luego se giro hacia su manada y les hizo una señal con la cabeza, acto seguido todos los centauros desaparecieron por donde habían llegado, excepto el líder que seguía allí mirando el charco de sangre en cuya superficie se reflejaba la brillante estrella roja en el cielo.

Hagrid no entendía nada, en especial no entendía las palabras enredadas de los centauros, de hecho nunca las entendía, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para aguantar rodeos y estaba decidido a sacarle una explicación decente de lo ocurrido aunque le tomara toda la noche.

-_Estábamos dando caza a un halcón_ –dijo el centauro como si respondiera a una pregunta no formulada –_pero esa flecha ya pertenecía a su compañero_ –termino de decir señalando el cuerpo. El gigante abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerro al darse cuenta que no sabía qué decir, estaba claro, la flecha falló su objetivo y por una terrible coincidencia terminó allí en el cuello de Fang.

Por un tiempo estuvieron los dos en un silencio para nada incómodo, hasta que llegó la manada cargada de troncos y ramas, las apilaron en forma de pira funeraria, al ver esto Hagrid supo lo que se proponían y empezó a sollozar nuevamente mientras arrancaba la flecha del cadáver y con cuidado lo ponía encima de la estructura, luego se limpio lagrimas y mocos de la cara con el dorso de la mano mientras los centauros encendían la pira.

- _Llora mientras tengas tiempo para llorar por los tuyos, porque el mundo llorará lágrimas de sangre hasta que el fuego las seque sin dejar más que cenizas_ –dijo el centauro en un susurro que apenas Hagrid pudo escuchar y mientras el cuerpo se consumía con las llamas no pudo evitar pensar que aquel día agosto 28 del 2003 no había tenido para nada una buena constelación.


	2. Chapter 2: El viaje

Rose y su primo se despedían de sus padres desde el tren, viendo como desaparecían entre el denso humo de la locomotora, cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados comenzaron con su conversación sobre las casas y a cuál preferirían, Albus se había negado rotundamente a quedar en Slyterin. Pero Rose vio cómo el chico conversaba con su padre antes de subir, y después se había mostrado pensativo; incluso cuando su primo James continuaba molestándole con eso de "_te pondrán en Slytherin_" decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Por su parte Rose estaba indecisa, su primera opción era sin duda Gryffindor dado que era la casa de su familia, todos desde sus abuelos, pasando por sus primos y tíos ;salvando a su tía Fleur que estudió en Beauxbatons y su tía Audrey que fue una Ravenclaw habían pertenecido a la casa de los leones. Pero por sobre todo, por sus padres, sus héroes personales más allá de lo que pensara el mundo mágico para ella eran las personas más geniales en todo el mundo y era una gran suerte ser su hija; todavía recordaba vívidamente la primera vez que su padre mencionó que ella "_es tan inteligente como su madre_", sin duda su recuerdo más feliz, tanto la marcó que decidió ser siempre la mejor en los estudios, por lo que pasaba horas enteras en la biblioteca de su casa devorando todos los libros que podía, tanto si estos le interesaban como si no; y al descubrir que el sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de poner a su madre en Ravenclaw pensó que esa casa también sería una excelente opción, aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión quedar tan alejada de su familia.

-_Pues yo creo que Ravenclaw es una opción muy probable para mí, después de Gryffindor claro_ –Decía en su conversación con Albus, que en honor a la verdad parecía más un monólogo pues su primo seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no parecía prestarle atención a su incesante parloteo.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencida de tratar de establecer una conversación decente con ese chico en frente suyo que prefería mirar su reflejo y le contestaba con monosílabos. Inconscientemente lo imito así que ambos niños estaban sentados uno frente al otro pero cada uno mirando sin ver a través de la ventana. Mientras miraba el paisaje se sorprendió observando su reflejo, no es que fuera particularmente vanidosa pero siempre se sintió orgullosa de su aspecto, que según su criterio era una perfecta mezcla Wesley-Granger; muy parecida físicamente a su madre con todo y maraña de cabello incluida, pero con el color del cabello rojo y las pecas característicos de los Wesley, sumado a los ojos azules de su padre, es como si su reflejo le gritara cada vez que lo veía quienes eran sus padres y lo que eso significaba.

Estaba decidida, si algo caracterizaba a Rose Wesley era su terquedad, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había nada que la pudiera convencer de lo contrario, y por Merlín que conseguiría quedar en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, incluso si eso suponía negociar con el sombrero seleccionador, pero… ¿habría algo que pudiera interesarle a un sombrero parlante?, trató de hacer memoria, como no recordaba ninguna referencia o detalle importante de ese objeto sacó su muy gastado ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts _heredado de su madre. Ya había leído ese libro al menos unas tres veces pero su retentiva para los detalles no era muy buena, cosa que compensaba obligándose a leer los libros una y otra vez hasta ser capaz recordar lo suficiente como para relatar los pasajes de memoria.

-_AAAAAAlbyyyyyyyy!_ –Un grito que trajo nuevamente a la realidad a un pensativo Albus Potter resonó en el pasillo del vagón peligrosamente cerca del compartimiento que ocupaba junto con su prima, "_No, por favor no aquí. ¿En serio piensa perseguirme incluso en Hogwarts?" _pensó mientras se ponía en pie de un salto. Conocía esa voz muy bien, en especial ese tono peligrosamente dulce con el que su hermano lo llamaba, y nunca, nunca llevaba a nada bueno. Paseó ansiosamente la mirada, buscando en vano algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara, pero sólo encontró la mirada de Rose que le decía "_déjalo, no va a pasar nada_". "_¿Ah no?" _pues se equivocaba porque siempre, siempre pasaba algo. Ya no le importaba que lo llamara cobarde después, no pensaba permitir que James lo dejara en ridículo justo antes de pisar el colegio, no ahí, no en frente de todos.

_"Oh Merlín"_ que oportuno fue que su padre le permitiera llevarse la capa invisible, de forma que se la puso encima, y se escabulló como pudo fuera del compartimento. Pues aunque se quedara invisible y quieto su hermano muy seguramente sospecharía de la capa ya que muy a su pesar no era nada idiota; lo cazaría y cuando lo capturara sería peor, sin duda. De manera que permanecer oculto y lo más alejado posible era de momento la mejor opción.

Una vez a una distancia prudente detuvo su caminar frenético y comenzó por revisar cada uno de los compartimentos; puede que estuviera huyendo pero no pensaba quedarse en los pasillos como un tonto, por lo menos pasaría esos momentos sentado cómodamente. Por fin vio un lugar vacío y sin dudarlo entró, cerró la puerta y cuando se giró se dio un respingo al notar que de hecho no estaba desocupado. En frente suyo una niña de piel muy blanca, con el cabello negro como el carbón largo hasta la cintura agarrado en una descuidada trenza, que parecía ir en segundo año tenía la cabeza apoyada frente al vidrio con la boca entreabierta y un hilo de saliva que salía de ella, las vibraciones del movimiento hacían que la baba se meciera de un lado a otro al ritmo del tren, la imagen era tan cómica que Albus tuvo problemas para no soltar una sonora carcajada, en lugar de eso siguió su ejemplo echándose en la silla desocupada, arropándose con la capa y esperando que nadie lo descubriera, finalmente cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al culminar la búsqueda de su hermano menor, en vano, por casi todos los compartimentos del tren "_se me escapó el enano, pero no se puede esconder debajo de la capa invisible para siempre_" -pensó mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Después de todo podría decirse que su deporte favorito (además del _quidditch _obviamente) era pelear con Albus, ambos hermanos no podían ser más diferentes, y claro, el chico a diferencia suya era bastante paciente, algo que motivaba inconscientemente a James a puyarlo hasta hacerlo explotar; luego venían las peleas seguidas de los regaños de su madre y al final el castigo, pero es que es tan divertido pelear con Al que los castigos no importaban, a James Potter lo último que podía importarle en la vida eran los castigos.

Después de atravesar una distancia que consideraba muy larga porque "_en serio parece que en Hogwarts les gustara hacernos caminar hasta para ir al baño_" -pues consideraba que el castillo era tan grande que si de verdad querían que los estudiantes no llegaran tarde a clases debían conectar los salones a la red _flú_, o permitir que los estudiantes volaran sobre sus escobas en el interior del castillo -"_eso si que sería genial_". Al fin llegó con sus primos y sus amigos a pasar el resto del viaje.

-¡¿_Quién se cree ese mocoso que es_?! Hablaba un muy airado Fred moviendo frenéticamente los brazos frente a Harry Wood quien a su vez hacía gestos de aprobación con una mirada seria. Las lechuzas sin embargo parecían incómodas ante los gritos de su primo y lo miraban con todo el desdén del que esos animales eran capaces. Se acerco a un espacio vacío en el compartimento junto a su prima Dominique, frente a ella estaba Andrew Tyndall su amigo hijo de _muggles, _un chico flaco de corto cabello rubio ondulado y ojos grises. Se sentó mirando divertido a las aves "_provocar a los animales es casi tan divertido como hacer enojar a Al_" –se dijo recordando la célebre broma en la lechucería de la que habían salido indemnes. En ese momento su primo Fred le formuló una pregunta que rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-_Pues sí, terrible, terrible sin duda compañeros_ -Dijo con un tono falsamente serio que pretendía ser una imitación de su tía Hermione. - _Tamaña insolencia según el párrafo cuatro sección dieciocho del código del bromista sólo puede ser perdonada por una broma que implique…mmm_. –Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los chicos con los que compartía la complicidad y los castigos, sus amigos. -_Por cierto se puede saber ¿De qué mocoso estamos hablando?_

-_Para mí que tío Harry lo dejó caer cuando bebé _–Dijo Dominique cruzándose de brazos.

-_Pues del mocoso Malfoy_ –Sentenció Fred mirándolo divertido. –_Y ¿de dónde ha salido todo eso del código del bromista?_

-_Me lo inventé_ –Dijo alzando los hombros –_No habrás creído que de verdad me leí un libro. ¿Verdad?_ –Se apresuró a añadir en un tono horrorizado.

-_Bah es sólo un niño ¿Qué más da como te mire?_ -Continuó Andrew con el hilo de la conversación interrumpida.

-_No es "sólo un niño" Tyndall, es Malfoy, si lo dejamos hacer lo que le plazca después va a creer que el colegio es suyo y que puede andar por ahí como si tal cosa, ofendiendo a los que no son sangre pura, especialmente a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes cómo es su familia. Bueno, no, no sabes porque tus padres son muggles y no sabias nada de la guerra, pero créeme es mejor pararlo ahora antes de que se convierta en un mortífago._ –Respondió Harry.

-_A ver si entendí_ –James levanto la mano izquierda mientras con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha se presionaba el puente de la nariz frunciendo el ceño. – _¿Todo este escándalo por una mirada?. ¡Ja ja ja ja!_ –Rió escandalosamente. -_Por su tono creí que les habían lanzado una imperdonable o algo así._ –Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, entonces lo miro directamente a los ojos. –_Pero no me malinterpretes primito, por supuesto que Malfoy tendrá su merecida bienvenida al colegio. _

Sus primos los gemelos Corban y Evan Cornfoot habían encontrado un compartimento para ellos tres en el tren, después de un rato en el que habían hablado sobre sus expectativas en cuanto a Hogwarts y el tema de las casas, Scorpius tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño; quería quedarse hablando con los chicos, especialmente con Corban, de los dos su primo favorito pues en su opinión Evan era blando como un flan y dulce como una gragea sabor miel, _"Nadie jamás se hubiera imaginado que tía Daphne y tío Stephen engendrarían un micropuff_" –Pensaba siempre que los veía juntos, llegando a plantearse seriamente que aquel muchacho era adoptado de no ser porque es físicamente igual a su altanero orgulloso y completamente distinto hermano: ambos cabello castaño oscuro liso, piel trigueña y ojos oscuros de expresión solemne, con una voz suave; la única diferencia radicaba en que el tono suave de Corban inspiraba respeto, incluso podía ser amenazante y el de Evan parecía pasar inadvertido la mayor parte del tiempo. Muy parecidos a su padre, igual que él al suyo.

De alguna inexplicable manera se las había arreglado para encontrar el baño, no sabía que en ese aspecto sus compartimentos estaban tan mal ubicados, pues había pasado por lo menos media hora preguntando a quien se encontraba por el camino, pero no importaba cuantas indicaciones siguiera no hallaba el maldito baño. Estaba que explotaba, furioso porque al parecer todos se estaban burlando de él, en esas estaba cuando se encontró a un Wesley _"Un Wesley… de tantos que hay ha sido una suerte no haber encontrado más, en serio son como una plaga". -_No supo exactamente la razón, quizás porque su padre los detestaba y le había recomendado que se alejara de esa familia, porque simplemente de entrada le causó repelús, porque estaba que explotaba, o por las tres razones; el caso es que no pudo evitar mirarlo con todo el desprecio que le fue posible. Pero cuando pareció que éste iba a responder a su desafío no verbal vio que de hecho salía de un baño, así que de tres zancadas lo rodeó, le dio la espalda, entró al baño antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. _"Al menos Wesley sirvió para algo". _-Se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

Regresar de nuevo a su compartimento fue todo un desafío, _"Juraría que he recorrido como cinco veces el maldito tren, ¿Dónde en el nombre de todos los malditos dioses se habían metido?" _–Murmuraba por lo bajo. Tropezó con varios estudiantes que lo miraron mal, abrió algunos compartimentos en vano interrumpiendo conversaciones, hasta se encontró con el asistente del maquinista quien al verlo frunció el ceño. Por fin después de que decidió adoptar la estrategia de abrir todos los compartimentos uno por uno los encontró, y Corban se desternillaba de risa mientras se burlaba de su carente sentido de la orientación; Evan en cambio parecía preocupado.

_-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, si el baño está apenas a unos metros de aquí girando hacia la derecha?, creí que te había pasado algo. _–Dijo casi en un susurro. Esta pregunta sólo causó más ira en Scorpius, quien se sentía ridículo (aunque jamás, JAMÁS en la vida aceptaría que alguien como micropuff-Evan le podía hacer sentir ridículo), así que enfurruñado como estaba con sus primos se sentó, sacó un libro de su baúl y antes de sumergirse en una lectura le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira a sus primos. La reacción de Corban fue reírse con más fuerza.


	3. Chapter 3: El caso de los Black

El ministerio de magia se encontraba agitado ese día, al igual que todos los años, pues la marea de estudiantes que regresaban a Hogwarts movía a varios departamentos a trabajar en conjunto, entre ellos el departamento de transportes mágicos encargado del mantenimiento y funcionamiento del expreso; el departamento de desinformación, por si era necesario borrar algunas memorias; y el departamento del cumplimiento de la ley mágica que se encargaba de asegurar que las familias no recurrieran a usar magia no permitida, como aquel caso de intento fallido de aparición conjunta que había sido intentado por un padre sin certificado en su afán por llegar a tiempo a la estación de King Cross , además en esos momentos cuando se reunían tantos magos era muy posible que el estatuto internacional del secreto mágico peligrara.

Afortunadamente para Harry los aurores no estaban asignados ese día, ya que para esos casos estaban los vigiles, de forma que pudo obtener permiso en la oficina y tomarse la mañana libre para acompañar a sus hijos a tomar el tren; sin James la casa se había sentido sola, y ahora sin Albus iba a ser peor. Sin duda entendía a la pobre Lily, lo más seguro es que se sentiría sola, lo bueno es que había convencido a Giny para que sus hijos asistieran a una escuela primaria _muggle_ de forma que eso servía además para distraer a la niña. Estaba hecho, ya había despedido a sus hijos, no los vería hasta navidad y era tiempo de regresar a su trabajo.

A decir verdad no había mucho que hacer, lo cual era bueno claro, el jefe de la oficina de aurores no iba a quejarse por que el mundo mágico estuviera en paz ni mucho menos, es sólo que el trabajo de oficina le resultaba tan tedioso, casi como las clases con Binns. Harry Potter era un hombre de acción, en momentos como ese envidiaba a sus hijos y recordaba Hogwarts con nostalgia, pues allí, a pesar de tener la sombra de Voldemort persiguiéndolo año tras año lo había pasado increíble. El recuerdo del pasado le hizo instintivamente llevarse la mano hacia la cicatriz de su frente; diecinueve años pasaron desde la última vez que le había dolido, pero seguía inquieto especialmente desde el caso de los Black.

En momentos de tedio como ese ya era una costumbre tomar el viejo archivo de ese caso para revisarlo por enésima vez, era un maldito callejón sin salida; a pesar de estar cerrado por años no podía evitar el llegar a las mismas conclusiones, no importaba cuantas veces lo leyera, había algo que no le gustaba, algo allí que no terminaba de encajar aunque Hermione se empeñara en decirle que estaba paranoico, su instinto que generalmente acertaba le decía que ahí había algo que pasaba por alto. Se acomodó en la silla de la oficina, tomó un sorbo de su café y se dispuso a leer.

_16 de Mayo del 2005_

_Redfield Bristol_

_Se recibió un informe sobre uso de magia negra en un barrio enteramente muggle en Redfield Bristol, los aurores confirmaron como víctimas mortales a todos los integrantes de una familia._

_Abigail Curtis 28 años_

_William Curtis 29 años_

_Tony Curtis 3 meses_

_El estudio de los cuerpos por parte de los inefables reveló rastros de una poción que hacía uso de sangre humana como ingrediente principal además del uso de la maldición Avada Kedavra._

Y así seguían una lista de familias de todo tipo en la que los Curtis habían sido los primeros; en algunas se trataba sólo de la pareja, en otras había niños pequeños de por medio, incluso bebés, era repugnante sin duda. Todas las víctimas eran _muggles_, aparentemente no tenían relación alguna entre ellas, salvo la forma cómo morían, y algo que descubrieron más tarde después de investigar más sobre estas familias, era el apellido _Black_ que siempre salía en alguna u otra parte. En el caso de los Curtis resultó ser _Black_ el apellido de soltera de Abigail.

Por la cantidad de _muggles_ que había no era de extrañar encontrar familias sin parentesco alguno que llevasen el mismo apellido, pero para la comunidad mágica el apellido _Black _aunque extinto era importante, y al parecer también lo era para los asesinos pues claramente ahí estaba la conexión.

Al final habían capturado a Walden Mcnair a finales del 2005. Los crímenes que había cometido antes de los _muggles Black_ ya le valían para ganarse el beso del dementor, pero Harry convenció al Wizengamot de darle cadena perpetua, ya que estaba convencido de que Mcnair no había trabajado solo, y además tenía que saber cuáles eran los motivos reales que llevaban a esas acciones.

Los interrogatorios habían sido supervisados directamente por él; pronto descubriría que sin importar la cantidad de _veritaserum_ usada Mcnair no soltaba prenda, eso sí que era estresante y agotador, un callejón sin salida desde luego. Por fin, al cabo de una sesión particularmente larga en que mezclaron el cansancio físico y mental del preso, _veritaserum_, dementores, ilusiones y una que otra amenaza pudieron sonsacarle apenas dos nombres: Augustus Rookwood y Regulus Arcturus Black.

Muy bien la complicidad de Rookwood era clara, pero… ¿Regulus Black? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo era eso posible si llevaba muerto más de treinta años? Sin embargo tenía algo que ver, después de todo su apellido era _Black._

-Mira, es muy simple, los mortífagos se enteraron de lo que Regulus había hecho, ya sabes, me refiero a traicionar a Voldemort cuando intentó destruir uno de sus horrocruxes, después de todo tu te encargaste de que todo el mundo mágico supiera lo que había hecho antes de morir. –Le había dicho Hermione cuando no pudo mas con sus propias conclusiones, que cada vez tenían menos sentido y acudió a ella para que le ayudara a pensar. -Y bueno al final su retorcido código moral les dijo que debían matar todos los Black para acabar con ese apellido tanto en el mundo mágico como en el _muggle _por si alguna vez nacía un mago de ellos o algo así. –concluyó.

La explicación de Hermione era muy convincente como siempre, pero Harry no podía evitar sentir que algo no cuadraba. En primer lugar si querían venganza ¿Por qué no ir contra Andrómeda o Narcissa? "_seguro pensaron que no eran blancos fáciles_" se dijo tratando de convencerse, también estaba el factor tiempo, habían esperado siete años para atacar ¿Qué esperaban, tomar a los aurores por sorpresa?, no, ni ellos podían ser tan ingenuos.

Sin duda lo que más le perturbaba era la aparición del nombre de Regulus, ya que la última vez se las había arreglado para aparecer después de muerto a fastidiarles la búsqueda de _Horrocruxes_. Todo esto siempre lo llevaba a los dichosos _Horrocruxes, _pensar en eso lo aterraba, ¿Acaso Regulus había descubierto y escondido otro de esos malditos objetos?, si era así estaba claro que los Mortífagos estaban tras ese objeto quizás con la idea de resucitar a su señor tenebroso de nuevo, siguiendo tal vez, una pista que tenía que ver con el apellido _Black._

No, estaba paranoico, capturaron a Rookwood en Abril del 2006, quién astutamente se había escondido cerca a un refugio de dragones recientemente ubicado en Guersney, de forma que la magia intrínseca de las bestias ocultaba la magia negra que usaba el mortífago. Inmediatamente después las muertes acabaron y con ello se dio por cerrado el caso. Si estaban buscando algo no lo encontraron. Además, si alguna parte de Voldemort siguiera viva por ahí Harry sentiría nuevamente el ardor en la cicatriz pero hacía ya diecinueve años que había parado, las pesadillas se habían ido, y también su habilidad para hablar _parsel. _

Cansado cerró la carpeta que contenía el archivo, y tomo un sorbo de su taza de café que ahora estaba frío. No importaba cuántas veces se lo repitiera, seguía sin convencerse que ese caso estuviera definitivamente cerrado.


	4. Chapter 4: Un castillo vacío

_¿Los pasillos del castillo siempre eran así de silenciosos?_ –Pensaba la directora de aquella prestigiosa institución a la que estaba muy orgullosa de pertenecer: El colegio _Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_, el lugar donde por siete años se educaba a jóvenes magos y brujas desde hacía ya más de mil años. Entonces se detuvo en la tercera planta justo frente a la entrada del aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras para continuar con la explicación a su interlocutor, el recientemente contratado profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Helmut Bösengeist.

En ese momento los estudiantes se encontraban viajando hacia el colegio para el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, entre ellos por supuesto los nuevos estudiantes llenos de expectativas por lo que van a vivir de ahora en adelante entre las clases, los amigos, las charlas y los juegos; sin querer su mente relaciono juegos con bromas, y como si fuera sinónimo de ésta, no pudo evitar pensar en el hijo de Potter; James Sirius –_Oh por Merlín ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore de aquel chico que sin duda le hacía honor a la reputación que venía con esos nombres?. Reírse probablemente, decir que el tiempo transcurría de manera circular y por lo tanto solía ser repetitivo, también ofrecerle caramelos de limón mientras ella le reprendía por ser demasiado flexible. _–Sus cavilaciones sobre el difunto director la hicieron sentirse nostálgica, e inmediatamente pensó en el otro hijo de Potter que ese año entraba a _Hogwarts;_ quien hasta donde sabía se llama Albus Severus –_¿Le haría también honor los nombres que le habían dado, sería más sensato, o se trataría de otro muchacho impertinente como su hermano mayor? _–Por el bien de la infraestructura del colegio y de la salud de Filch esperaba que no fuera así.

Después de asegurarse de que el profesor Bösengeist se hubiera acomodado en su despacho (cosa que no duró más de cinco minutos debido a lo fácil que era desempacar y organizar con una varita) le comento del arribo de los alumnos y la bienvenida que se daría a estos en el gran comedor, donde lo esperaba para el banquete inaugural, pues su presencia era necesaria para presentarlo a sus nuevos estudiantes. Él asintió mientras hacía levitar unos libros que estaba acomodando en unas repisas de su nuevo despacho. McGonagall se despidió con un gesto formal y se dirigió a las cocinas para asegurarse que los elfos no tuvieran problemas, aunque nunca los tenían.

Estaba bajando la escalera para llegar a la primera planta y de ahí a las cocinas cuando la sobresaltó un fuerte ruido proveniente de una de las aulas vacías del colegio, lo cual era bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, así que decidió omitir la visita a las cocinas y revisar ese lugar; probablemente fuera toda obra de _Peeves_, aún así no estaba de más asegurarse. Sin embargo lo que vio al abrir la puerta la dejó pasmada, la impresión fue tal que de sus dedos resbaló su varita cayendo al suelo con ese sonido agudo que hacen las varitas al rebotar contra el suelo: un rebote, dos rebotes, tres rebotes. Inmediatamente después los pasillos de Hogwarts se sumieron de nuevo en ese silencio propio de aquel enorme castillo vacío.

* * *

Estaba cansada de esperar que su primo regresara de nuevo al compartimento, había dejado sus cosas ahí antes de huir de James el muy cobarde. No lo culpaba, pero la había dejado sola casi todo el viaje, incluso le había comprado unas ranas de chocolate al señor Albus _"odio las grajeas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott" _Potter cuando pasó la señora del carrito para compartirlas con él, aún así no se dignó en aparecer, dejándola ahí con sus ranas. Si hubiera sabido que se iba a quedar sola entonces habría aceptado la compañía de algunos estudiantes que pasaban preguntando si se podían instalar ahí, lo cual sucedió ya avanzado el viaje con un chico que entró a su compartimento sin ningún equipaje y le pidió que lo dejara quedarse con ella, agradecida por la compañía aceptó, además porque era bueno hacer amigos que no tuvieran que ver con la familia ni te dejaran solo.

El niño de piel blanca ligeramente sonrosada con pecas ojos verdes redondos y saltones cabello castaño cobrizo, bajito para su edad aunque bien alimentado se había presentado como Klaus Von Zaubergeige, Rose pudo identificar ese apellido sin problemas.

–_¿Eres familiar de Hans Von Zaubergeige el famoso compositor? _–Preguntó sin poder contenerse, el chico sin embargo se mostró apenado y tartamudeó un –_S, sssí_ –Sin entender por qué estaba así de avergonzado decidió cambiar inmediatamente de tema y se presentó. Fue entonces el turno del chico de preguntar por sus reconocidos padres, ya menos cohibido al ver que no era el único allí con un apellido famoso.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando sobre el colegio y sobre música, el chico parecía muy nervioso, incluso más que ella _"y eso ya es decir mucho"_, además se notaba de lejos que se trataba de alguien bastante tímido; a diferencia suya que era capaz de hablar interminablemente, especialmente en momentos como ese cuando estaba nerviosa. Poco a poco se había oscurecido para dar paso a la noche, entonces Rose supuso que estaban cerca y por lo tanto ya era hora de ponerse la túnica negra del colegio, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Klaus no tenía su equipaje consigo.

-_Lo dejé en otro compartimento, no conocía a nadie así que me quedé con esos niños de segundo, pero la verdad no me hablaban, solo hablaban entre ellos así que me aburrí y me fui, pero no pude traer mi equipaje, porque Lady Blunt se había dormido encima y no le gusta que lo despierten_–Dijo como respuesta al haberle preguntado sobre su uniforme. Después de eso se dirigió a la salida del compartimento a buscar sus cosas, despidiéndose con un –_Nos vemos más tarde _y dejándola allí.

Justo después llegó Albus con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal "_si es que eso era posible"_, a buscar su uniforme entre su baúl, se mostraba indignada con él por haberla plantado de esa forma a lo que Al respondió disculpándose, parecía que se sentía sinceramente apenado, sin embargo ella, que a decir verdad ya no estaba enojada no iba a ceder y a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, entonces tomó su uniforme en los brazos para ir a cambiarse de ropa en un baño.

* * *

Se había despertado aturdido y con la mejilla derecha ligeramente húmeda, no recordaba dónde estaba hasta que vio a una niña frente suyo comiendo grajeas de todos los sabores; sin embargo la niña lo ignoraba completamente, le habría parecido una actitud muy grosera de no ser porque recordó que se había dormido con la capa encima, y claro no podía verlo. Se levantó hasta que la capa se le cayó y quedó al descubierto, entonces los ojos de la niña se posaron sobre él, unos ojos del color del oro fundido, que no parecían especialmente sorprendidos después de ver cómo una persona aparecía ahí de la nada, antes de poder decir cualquier cosa su estómago emitió un sonoro rugido.

-_¿Quieres? _–Le preguntó mientras le acercaba la inconfundible caja _Bertie Bott, _a lo que Albus negó enérgicamente con la cabeza pues "_nunca jamás entenderé cómo a los magos les puede gustar algo cuyo sabor te puede provocar arcadas." –_La niña pareció entender su actitud porque tomó de la caja una grajea de un rojo pálido y se la mostró diciendo –_Tranquilo esta sabe a…_ -Se la acercó para olfatearla –_Rosas_ –Terminó mientras se la ponía en la mano. Ahí fue cuando volvió a la realidad, se acordó de su prima, se acordó de haberla dejado sola y se la imagino probablemente muy enojada con él por eso.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba afuera, eso de seguro significaba una Rose furiosa, preferiría evitarla hasta que se le pasara, pero no podía, tenía que cambiarse y todas sus cosas estaban allá en el compartimento donde se habían acomodado, "_Si me ha de sermonear mejor que sea de una vez"_ –se dijo mientras juntaba todo el valor posible para ir a ponerle la cara. Se despidió de la niña y se fue de ahí cayendo en la cuenta que había sido poco amable con ella _"me metí a su compartimento sin permiso, me quedé ahí dormido con la capa invisible, cuando me levanto no la saludo y ella me ofrece un dulce a lo que no le doy las gracias, ni siquiera me presenté_" –Enumeraba mientras recorría el camino de regreso, su estómago rugió de nuevo, lo que hizo dirigir su atención a la grajea, "_Comerme esto compensaría el haber sido tan grosero_" –Se dijo mientras ponía en la boca la grajea con un gesto dramático porque "_esta cosa de seguro sabe a vómito_", pero para su sorpresa en efecto aquel dulce tenía gusto a rosas.

* * *

_ APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:_

_1. El apellido Bösengeist traducido del alemán significa "espíritu maligno" y por si a alguien le interesa saber de dónde lo saqué les recomiendo que se vean la obra "el poeta y el eco" de Les Luthiers. Por cierto, se pronuncia algo así como Besungaist._

_ 2. Oh la familia Zaubergeige (violín mágico en alemán) me encanta porque tiene una historia familiar muy bonita (en mi mente claro) conocida incluso entre los muggles. Luego les contaré con más detalle sobre ellos. Este también es un apellido inspirado de Les Luthiers (amo a esos viejos locos XD)._


	5. Chapter 5: La nueva selección

_"Una luz mortecina se reflejaba en el rostro emocionado de los estudiantes mientras viajaban por un lago, negro como la noche misma, las barcas atravesaban el agua dejando tras de sí suaves ondas que rompían aquella tranquilidad, el reflejo del castillo distorsionado en la superficie del agua, una danza sin fin. Aquel espectáculo imponente lejos de intimidar daba la acogida a los nuevos chicos de primer año, pues era la bienvenida al mundo mágico, todos lo sabían, estar en ese momento, en aquel lugar era la prueba más allá de cualquier duda de el lugar al que pertenecían, la prueba de que en todos ellos reside la magia." _

_"Awww. ¿Te sale la vena poética ahora Scorpius Malfoy?" _Se dijo cortando él mismo con el hilo de sus propios pensamientos. _"Deja de actuar de una maldita vez como si se te hubiera metido un Hufflepuff poeta en la cabeza. ¡Idiota!. Compórtate". _Sacudió su cabeza como alejando esos pensamientos y dejó de mirar como un niño fácilmente impresionable el castillo. Después de todo el venía de una familia mágica sangre pura poderosa, por siglos sus ancestros habían asistido a aquel colegio, estar ahí no era un privilegio como le sucedía a los hijos de _muggles_, era un derecho de nacimiento por lo tanto debía comportarse a la altura "_como un Malfoy_".

Eso es, debía actuar como alguien que se movía en ese mundo con propiedad, imperturbable, no podía dejar que la gente lo viera por ahí con esa cara de idiota que se le quedaba a veces, su padre lo reprendía constantemente por eso –_Debes dejar de distraerte de esa forma Scorpius, no es propio de un Malfoy _–Casi escuchaba la voz de su padre en esos momentos, como cada vez que estaba en la mansión mientras aprendía a escribir, a leer, a llevar cuentas, de cultura mágica, de familias; eso era lo peor, interminables listas de nombres y apellidos, viejos como el mismísimo Merlín que se conectaban entre ellos, pues era necesario conocer la historia familiar y por tanto estudiar el árbol genealógico que unía su apellido con el de muchos otros apellidos de famosas familias sangre limpia, cosa que al chico se le hacía en extremo aburrido, de forma que su mente sucumbía ante la irrealidad de la imaginación, perdiendo constantemente el hilo de la lección, enojando a su padre quien entre sus virtudes no tenía la paciencia.

* * *

Su cuerpo se movía solo cada vez que algún adulto le daba órdenes, era como si tuviera su propia vida, durante el asenso por la escalera de mármol en su mente en cambio había un preparadísimo discurso sobre por qué tenía que quedar en _Gryffindor_, o en menor medida _Ravenclaw_ para enfrentarse al sombrero y lograr su propósito. Al parecer en el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ no había referencia alguna sobre el proceso de selección, al menos no una que le fuera útil, así que todo lo que podía hacer era rogar y pensar fuertemente en su objetivo. Mientras más se acercaba la hora más nerviosa estaba, en esos momentos dirigió su mirada a un impávido Albus "_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?" _–Le hubiera preguntado, de no ser porque todavía estaba enojada con él, o eso le hacía creer.

Unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda estaba el chico rubio, aquel que su padre mencionó, aquel que "_no debía dejar que la superara_", y no lo haría, su padre confiaba en ella, y si era _"tan inteligente como su madre"_ no había forma que se dejara vencer, aún más, si quedaba en _Gryffindor_ y él en _Slytherin_ haría todo lo posible por ganar todos los puntos posibles para su casa impidiendo así el triunfo de las serpientes, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, no había duda de eso. Aquel chico pareció notar que lo observaba, al dirigir su mirada hacia ella y notar cómo se cruzaban, él la recorrió despectivamente de arriba abajo, frunció el seño y con un aire aristocrático más propio de un gran y poderoso mago que de un mocoso de once años se giro nuevamente justo cuando un hombre anciano y bajito de mirada atenta con voz chillona que a pesar de eso delataba la sabiduría propia de sus años los llamo para que se acercaran y así les pudiera explicar el proceso de selección y lo que ello significaba en el colegio.

* * *

Ya conocía ese discurso, no de memoria pero sí que tenía idea de lo que trataba el asunto de la selección, las casas, los puntos, blah blah blah, en algún punto del discurso que daba aquel pequeño hombre los ojos de Albus pasearon por aquel salón contiguo al gran comedor, ese sitio desproporcionadamente enorme construido en piedra, a pesar de eso no se sentía frío ni mucho menos solitario, la noche se filtraba por las ventanas, pero las antorchas a su alrededor la mantenían a raya, ante aquel brillo tenue pudo ver el solitario cuadro que los miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada.

Podía escuchar apenas a unos pasos, al otro lado de la enorme puerta los murmullos de los estudiantes mayores, sabía que entre ellos se hallaba su familia, muy probablemente a la expectativa de la selección tanto de él como de su prima; eso bastó para recordar la existencia de sus tripas que pesaban como piedras retorciéndose en su interior _"Estoy bien, no importa la casa en la que quede, a mi papá no le importa, a mi no tiene por qué importarme"_ –Pero se engañaba, todos esperaban que quedara en Gryffindor, la casa de su familia, la casa de sus padres, más específicamente la casa de su padre a quien tanto se parecía, contrario a lo que todos pensaran ese parecido no lo hacía feliz, lo mortificaba.

Desde su conversación antes de subir al expreso se había quitado un peso de encima, no quería decepcionar a su padres, a su padre en especial, pues Albus lo admiraba, por supuesto sabía como todo el mundo mágico lo que había hecho, pero eso no era aquello que más admiraba en él, pues a pesar de todos los privilegios que se le daban no le gustaba presumir de aquello, hasta podría decirse que a Harry Potter le incomodaba tanta atención, eso para el niño era admirable, lo inspiraba a forjar su camino, uno en el que lo reconocieran como Albus Severus Potter, no como el hijo del _niño-que-vivió_, alguien cuya gran sombra lo opacaba fácilmente. Quizás quedar en una casa diferente le ayudara a marcar esa diferencia, ese sello de su propia identidad, aunque ir a parar a _Slytherin_ no le hacía ninguna gracia.

* * *

James vio cómo los mocosos asustadizos entraban al gran comedor, pero los que le importaban sólo eran su hermano y su prima, él estaba un poco nervioso también, pues había escuchado rumores de que esa selección harían algo un poco diferente, al parecer era secreto y sorpresa, pero lo habían sabido mantener porque no parecía que nadie supiera más que él mismo.

-_Fíjate en McGonagall_ –Le susurró Andrew en su oído, con la mirada buscó rápidamente la mesa donde se sentaban los profesores, había uno al que no conocía ni había visto en Hogwarts, seguro era el nuevo profesor de DCAO, luego su mirada fue hacia la directora, allí estaba, quieta, tranquila, sin hablar con nadie. "_¿Cuál es el problema?" –_Entonces miró inquisitivamente a su amigo, pero este no le prestó atención, ahora hablaba en voz muy baja con Fred quien asentía mientras tenía la mirada fija en la directora.

_-No es normal, ella siempre está hablando con alguno de los profesores, pero esta callada, y su mirada es más seria de lo normal. ¿En serio no te das cuenta? _–Le había dicho su prima Dominique que había notado la mirada de los chicos puestos en la anciana mujer y había sentido curiosidad. James estuvo a punto de contestarle que _"no era ningún idiota y que por supuesto se daba cuenta de todo", l_o que era falso porque no había notado nada raro, pero se obligo a callarse ya que en esos momentos el gran salón había quedado en silencio mientras el profesor Flitwick ponía el sombrero en el banco de siempre, y poco a poco las velas se fueron apagando, sin llegar a la oscuridad total. 

* * *

Eso no era normal, Rose estaba al borde de un ataque de los nervios que tenía y ahora le salen con eso, sabía que lo que seguía era la canción del sombrero y luego uno a uno pasarían para que éste los ubicara en una de las cuatro casas, pero el gran comedor con sus largas mesas llenas de estudiantes que los miraban con curiosidad, con esos estandartes de cuyos colores vibrantes rompían silenciosamente la solemnidad del lugar, con ese techo tan característico, con sus velas flotantes se fue haciendo cada vez más oscuro hasta dejar casi a la vista las estrellas reflejadas en su techo alto y abovedado.

Cuando la penumbra silenció a los estudiantes, y sólo entonces, el sombrero hizo sonar su voz grave, alta, clara, solemne, los estudiantes por delante de ella en la fila se movían inquietos ocultando el sombrero de su vista, a lo que se apoyo en la punta de sus pies y fijo toda su atención en él, éste habló por fin:

_Soy un sombrero viejo_

_Más viejo de lo que imagináis_

_Presente estaba yo entonces _

_En la cabeza de un gran señor_

_Cuando cuatro grandes magos_

_Amigos de corazón_

_Contra todo pronostico_

_Vencieron al gran dragón._

_Cada uno de ellos_

_Hábil como pocos_

_Enfrentose a la gran bestia_

_Sin delirios de grandeza_

_Poco a poco sometieron_

_A la criatura furiosa_

_Pues al final la sumieron_

_En un sueño no poca cosa._

_Aquel grandioso conjuro_

_Realizado por la bella bruja _

_Entre los magos inteligentes_

_Ella la más asombrosa_

_Fundó la casa del águila_

_A la que asisten los jóvenes_

_De curiosidad infinita_

_E imaginación majestuosa_

El sombrero quedó silencioso al acabar esa estrofa mientras para asombro de todos justo en el centro del gran salón se escuchó el chillido de un águila, luego poco a poco se materializó una enorme águila batiendo sus alas, los estudiantes mayores más tarde lo describirían como un _patronus_ con colores, del que emanaba una luz azulada, estuvo volando y haciendo volteretas elegantemente en el aire por unos instantes, luego se precipitó hacia los estudiantes de primero pasando a través de ellos, y con una exclamación general de asombro fue a posarse en el final de la larga mesa perteneciente a los estudiantes de _Ravenclaw._

_Para lograr el hechizo_

_La bestia distraer debían_

_El más osado enfrentose_

_A aquel aliento infernal _

_Con valor por armadura _

_Y de coraje sin igual_

_Fundó la casa donde habitan_

_Los de nobleza ejemplar_

El potente rugido tomó menos por sorpresa a los presentes, sin embargo la aparición del león que surgió de la pared contigua a la mesa de _Gryffindor _no fue menos espectacular ni asombrosa, corría por todo el comedor sobre las cabezas de los chicos con la fuerza impactante de una bestia furiosa, pero nada aterradora, se detuvo por unos instantes frente a los nuevos estudiantes que esperaban ser seleccionados sin duda asombrados ante lo que veían, giró sobre sus patas traseras y de varios saltos se ubicó detrás de la mesa dejando tras de sí un tenue brillo rojizo.

_No menos importante_

_El artífice de dicho plan_

_Famoso por su astucia _

_Y un ingenio peculiar_

_La casa verde os espera_

_Magos grandes y ambiciosos _

_Aunque sea en camino pantanoso_

_La gloria siempre buscaran_

Todos estaban expectantes ahora que ya sabían lo que se avecinaba, pero no hubo ruido alguno, pues la serpiente silenciosa se paseó por el suelo del gran salón, entre las piernas de los niños de primero que al percatarse de su presencia se alejaron entre saltos y chillidos, impasible avanzó hasta que todos pudieron ver su longitud y grosor casi del tamaño de un basilisco, era hermosa en su propia forma aterradora, rodeada por un halo verde esmeralda, entonces se irguió y abrió sus fauces exhibiendo ante todos sus largos colmillos con un sonido siseante, luego a una velocidad repentina que no había mostrado antes se deslizó rápidamente sobre la mesa de _Slytherin _hasta el final_, _dejando a su paso estudiantes entre aterrados y maravillados.

_Más no podía faltar_

_Quien a todos defendió_

_Mientras la lucha se llevaba_

_Muchas vidas protegió_

_Ejemplo de lealtad la bruja_

_Constancia siempre enseño_

_A los estudiantes de su casa_

_Ellos magos de buen corazón_

Hubo terminado el sombrero su canción cuando unas zarpas desde el suelo se hicieron ver, palmo a palmo, dando paso a un hocico alargado, luego a un enorme y robusto cuerpo, el tejón que representa la casa de _Hufflepuff_ hizo su aparición, una vez estuvo a la vista frente a todos lanzo un aullido, ágil dio varios saltos hacia los estudiantes nuevos que lo miraban como hipnotizados, luego dio varias volteretas juguetonas, correteo por todo el gran comedor dejando a su paso una huella en el aire de un amarillo brillante, hasta que finalmente se alejó con dos brincos de costado para correr hacia el final de la mesa.

Cuando acabó el espectáculo varios estudiantes estaban maravillados aplaudiendo enérgicamente, pues era la primera vez que tenían una ceremonia de selección tan llamativa, mientras los vítores se apagaban el gran salón se fue iluminando nuevamente bajo la luz de las velas flotantes, los pequeños de primer curso se colocaban nuevamente en sus lugares en la fila en espera de ser llamados a sentarse en el taburete, colocarse el sombrero seleccionador y así sellar su entrada al colegio _Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._


	6. Chapter 6: Justicia poética

_-Ese león estuvo genial ¿no creen?_

_-A mí la serpiente me dio un poco de miedo..._

_-Dicen que la idea de los animales fue de Peeves, claro que la intención de él era que trajeran animales de verdad y se comieran a los estudiantes, o les dieran un susto de muerte._

_-Es verdad el muy ingenuo soltó la idea el curso anterior en pleno pasillo frente a algunos miembros del club de los ilusionistas. Yo estaba ahí. Aunque nadie nunca pensó que se lo tomaran en serio, y ya ves, le salió el tiro por la culata a Peeves. Ja, ja._

_-Es raro que McGonagall les haya permitido hacer eso, digo ella es un poco…muy conservadora de las tradiciones, ¿Le habrá gustado?, cualquiera diría que está tan asustada como los de primero. Mírenla._

_-Sí, sí muy lindo todo, pero tengo hambreeeee_

Los murmullos se hacían oír por todo el gran comedor con los comentarios de los estudiantes que habían visto aquel espectáculo por primera vez en Hogwarts, ahora el turno era de los niños de primero, que con los ojos abiertos como platos habían visto pasar todo aquello. Allí entre ellos estaba un niño pequeño de pelo negro enmarañado, _"esa inconfundible melena"_ –Pensó James. Cuando su hermanito se giró hacia él le sonrió en un gesto que buscaba darle ánimos, un poco malicioso, un poco confiado, aunque no parecía necesitarlo; al menos no más que su prima Rose que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El primero en pasar fue un niño cuyo nombre olvidó en cuanto lo escuchó de piel trigueña y ojos negros almendrados, con nariz pequeña y achatada, pómulos marcados el pelo liso negro demasiado largo, agarrado en una coleta _"como tío Bill"_, era extranjero no había duda por su nombre, además el pobre parecía algo fuera de lugar, claro que el sombrero seleccionador no pensaba lo mismo porque rápidamente lo envió a _Ravenclaw._ La mesa aplaudió a su nueva primera adquisición. Por encima de los aplausos y vítores de los estudiantes se escucho el potente chillido del águila que seguía allí atrás, al igual que el resto de los animales mágicos que al parecer, no desaparecerían hasta que la selección hubiera terminado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos estudiantes por el proceso de selección, en ese momento Rose miraba como una niña muy alta y flacucha, que caminaba con garbo se dirigía hacia el banco, _"por su estatura cualquiera diría que es de segundo curso"_ –miró nuevamente a su alrededor, y para su alivio no era la única nerviosa: Klaus le sonrió tímidamente tan asustado como ella, "_tampoco la más nerviosa"_ –ese pensamiento la consolaba, la hacía sentirse extrañamente acompañada en su sufrimiento. Miró a sus primos en la mesa de _Gryffindor_, la mayoría de ellos le saludó, o eso le pareció, saludos que se interrumpieron con los aplausos y vítores que lanzaron los de aquella mesa al escuchar como de la muy conocida voz del sombrero sonaba el nombre de su casa, ahora la niña caminaba hacia la mesa de los leones mientras la inconfundible bestia ubicada en la parte de atrás rugía.

Otro niño fue enviado a _Gryffindor_, después de al menos cinco minutos de silencio en el que el niño asustado parecía debatirse con el sombrero, _"ese tal Evan"_ –había durado bastante y la decisión final no pareció hacerle muy feliz. Rose sintió ganas de golpearlo, después de todo ella si quería ir a aquella casa y el hecho de que alguien la despreciara le parecía ofensivo, clavó su mirada furiosa en la nuca del chico _"si alguien que no quiere quedar en Gryffindor es mandado allí, por supuesto yo que si quiero TENGO que ir"_ –Ahora tenía un nuevo argumento a su favor contra el sombrero _"Acompañar a mamá al trabajo tiene sus ventajas"_ –Recordó alegre aquellas veces en que ninguno de sus tíos podía cuidarlos provocando que Hermione Wesley llegara al ministerio de magia acompañada de los pequeños, los llevaba a su oficina y los dejaba allí mientras ella con toda diligencia se dedicaba a preparar su argumento para presentar ante el _Wizengamot_, tenía la manía de ensayar en voz alta y así poder corregirse o ubicar algún fallo, también en voz alta. Su padre se burlaba cada vez que la encontraba en esas, pero gracias a esos monólogos Rose había aprendido cómo desarrollar sus propios argumentos.

-_Si Evan es valiente yo soy un tierno Hufflepuff –_Escucho que le decía un niño exactamente igual al que acababa de ser enviado a Gryffindor a otro de cabello rubio platinado que se reía con malicia mientras cubría su boca con la mano. Luego del comentario se dirigió con seguridad hacia el taburete, pues era innegable que su nombre seguía en la lista después del de su hermano gemelo; no hubo terminado de posarse el sombrero sobre la cabeza del chico cuando este rugió claramente _Slytherin_. Se levanto y miro con suficiencia hacia la fila de los que todavía esperaban. Rose bufó despectiva a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, no podía creer que alguien pudiera sentirse orgulloso de pertenecer a esa casa con la terrible reputación que tenía, y mucho menos que su gemelo quedara ubicado en la casa rival, _"uno estaba feliz y el otro decepcionado. Pero si yo fuera Evan estaría feliz y si fuera el otro estaría decepcionada, no orgullosa. Esos chicos son muy raros"_–Sin darse cuenta gracias a esos hermanos había perdido el interés en su selección y con ello los nervios.

Luego llegó el turno del niño Malfoy _"Se llama Scorpius Malfoy, es a quien debes vencer siempre" _–dirigió su mirada, súbitamente interesada por lo que podía pasar. Advirtió lo que parecía una guerra campal entre el niño y el sombrero; al principio él había caminado con esos aires de grandeza que se daba, se sentó tranquilamente y dejo que el sombrero le cubriera la mitad de la cara. Eso si lo divertido vino después, _"Oh por los calzones remendados de Merlín en cualquier momento estalla. ¡Seguro que sí!"-_Sonrió divertida para sus adentros cuando el chico rubio de repente tensó la mandíbula, se irguió como el palo de una escoba y clavó los dedos como garfios en los bordes del mueble. Luego de unos minutos en los que "_En serio le va a dar algo al pobre_" el sombrero gritó aparentemente satisfecho de su victoria. ¡_Ravenclaw!._

Rose hizo una mueca, no le gustó mucho la decisión del sombrero, pues ella lo hubiera mandado a _Slytherin_ sin pensarlo, especialmente porque quedaba la posibilidad de ella también quedar en la casa de la águilas y no le hacía ni cinco de gracia tenerlo de compañero, además los puntos que ganara ella lo beneficiarían a él. Por el rabillo del ojo echó un vistazo hacia la mesa que ahora recibía a un nada contento miembro, y determinada como es ella decidió que ahora con mayor razón debía quedar en _Gryffindor_.

* * *

No había podido evitar prestar atención a Malfoy, y de haber estado bebiendo jugo de calabaza probablemente se habría ahogado y habría tenido arcadas, lo que lo delataría porque _"Parecería como si Malfoy me importara"_ –Pero para su alivio no fue el único en el gran comedor para quien la selección de aquel "_mocoso creído"_ fue una sorpresa. Sin ir más lejos uno de los nuevos Gryffindors que ahora se sentaba cerca de él, había abierto los ojos como platos y decía algo así como _"no es posible"_, era eso o _"más tocino"_ cosa que no tenía ningún sentido, pero como el niño hablaba tan suave le resultó muy difícil a James distinguir las palabras.

_"Bah. Da igual la casa en la que esté, le prometí una bienvenida y yo cuando pinto una diana en alguien no la borro hasta que tenga el status de travesura realizada"_ –Aunque a decir verdad el hecho de que no fuera una serpiente le quitaba un poco de emoción al asunto, y así su mente divagó en las posibilidades, los pros y contras de enfrentarse a un oponente que podría ser alguien listo, no le gustaba admitir aquello pero _"por algo lo mandaron a Ravenclaw"._ Un codazo en las costillas lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, a esa realidad en la que su hermanito ahora se dirigía al sombrero, y un impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo, aquel familiar impulso llamado _"molestar a Al"_ se puso en pié y gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo:

_-¡Albyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_ –disfrutó como el sonido suspendido en el aire surtía efecto.

_-¡No estés asustadito!_

La cara de Albus no tuvo precio: Primero se puso blanco cuando el chico notó que James iba a decirle algo; el tono cambió a verde con el primer grito del _Alby_, y al final un rojo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al cabello de Rose. Entre que estaba aterrado, va y le suelta aquel infame mote frente a todo el comedor, y luego le dice que no tenga miedo porque conociéndolo como lo conoce aquello obviamente causará el efecto contrario en su hermano. Es increíble lo que cuatro simples palabras pueden causar.

_-¡Señor Potter siéntese!_ –Rugió McGonagall desde su silla.

James suspiro por la nostalgia, habían pasado meses desde que lo habían reprendido en el colegio, casi podría decirse que lo extrañaba. Ya estaba hecho y al no tener más que agregar se limitó a obedecer dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a Al, pero algo había diferente en él, cuando el rojo de las mejillas se fue le dirigió una mirada que pocas veces había visto en el rostro de su hermano, esa mirada que ponía cuando se disponía a hacer alguna travesura cosa que no sucedía casi nunca, con una enigmática sonrisa en su cara que no comprendió del todo _"¿me está retando?"_ se sentó en el taburete, y justo antes de que el sombrero lo cubriera alcanzó a ver cómo le guiñaba el ojo.

Eso último había sido inquietante, algo espeluznante en su propia manera, pero lo peor fue cuando el sombrero rugió un _Slytherin_ claro y fuerte ante todo el gran comedor, dejando a más de uno con la boca cerrada, en especial a James que se sentía mareado _"¿Era eso? ¿Le pidió al sombrero quedar en esa casa solo para molestarme?"_ –No, no podía ser su hermano no se arriesgaría a quedar allá sólo por eso; la sola idea era absurda y el mocoso podía ser cualquier cosa, menos idiota, _"¿pero…entonces esa cara que puso que significaba?"._Se limitó a clavarle la mirada mientras él, muy tranquilo, se dirigía a la mesa de las serpientes. Ahora el que había tenido los colores blanco, verde y rojo en su cara era él, a James Potter se las acababan de devolver todas juntas.

* * *

_"Te quiero hermano pero eres un idiota" _–Pensaba Albus mientras caminaba hacia su sitio con las miradas de todo el gran comedor pegadas a él como si fuera una especie de _Veela_, sabía que entre esas estaba la mirada de un James probablemente muy furioso. Pero él se lo había buscado, se las devolvió todas juntas y si hay algo en el mundo que su hermano no pueda soportar es la derrota, mucho menos ante su _"no eres tan genial como yo pequeño Alby"_ hermano menor. Pero eso no era lo mejor, en un giro extraño del universo el sombrero le dijo que quedaría bien en _Slytherin_, y el chico ya cansado del dichoso problema que todos tenían con esa casa no pudo evitar pensar muy profundamente en su interior un "_¿Por qué no?" _–lo mejor era que con aquello le daría a su hermano la razón, a sabiendas de que nunca, jamás en la vida James odiaría tanto tener la razón: sin duda el más sublime acto de justicia poética. –_Un plan muy astuto que me da toda la razón ¿No lo crees?_ –Fue lo último que escucho decir al sombrero antes de enviarlo a la que ahora sería su casa.

Su prima lo miraba con los ojos como platos en el momento que se acomodó en su sitio, donde sus nuevos compañeros lo recibieron con una cortesía gélida y una serpiente enorme siseaba y lo miraba. Albus le sonrió tímidamente como insinuándole con aquel gesto _"A ti no te puede ir peor que a mi ¿Ves?, tranquilízate"_ –eso pareció sacarla de su shock, estaba un poco más tranquila; aunque no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la llamaron, retomando su compostura se encamino a nerviosos pasos apresurados al sitio del sombrero, pero éste como si estuviera ya cansado de discutir con todos los estudiantes gritó un _Hufflepuff_, apenas al rozar la enmarañada cabellera roja.

Su cara delató la poca gracia que le hacía la decisión del sombrero: estaba rígida, tensa, pálida _"Para la pobre de Rose la selección no resultó mejor que para mí"_ –Comprendió un afligido Albus al ver la reacción de su prima. Estaba claro que en toda su cara pecosa, sus ojos azules, su actitud, su mirada, toda ella gritaba _"No, en Hufflepuff no" _pero ya era demasiado tarde, una vez se es seleccionado no hay forma de cambiar de casa.

* * *

_ APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: SOMBRERO TROLL XD_

_1. No me maten por mandar a Rose a donde la mande, pero creo que ya establecí que aparte de inteligente ella es muy leal a su familia y trabaja duro para no decepcionar a sus padres, eso lo percibió el sombrero de entrada y por eso no se tomo la molestia en discutir._

_2. Me gusto mucho que Al se enfrentara a James, el pobre siempre andaba escondiéndose, ya era hora. _


	7. Chapter 7: Presentaciones

Caminaba justo al lado de una mujer pequeña y rechoncha de aspecto bonachón, que daba saltitos cortos a modo de pasos, provocando en aquel pasillo un sonoro eco producto de los tacones azules que estaba usando. El mármol de aquel lugar era oscuro pero tan brillante que sus reflejos parecían acompañarlos todo el camino como sombras silenciosas, lo hacía sentirse vigilado, además de recordarle constantemente lo desastroso de su atuendo, su maraña de pelo y barba con mechones canosos no aportaban a su imagen de manera muy favorable. Pero no estaba ahí por eso, a nadie pareció importarle cómo lucía, le había llegado una lechuza con un llamado urgente, y nadie le había dicho por que debía ir allí.

Se limitaron a mandarlo llamar del departamento de cuidado y control de criaturas mágicas. Estaba muy nervioso por eso, así que, para disimular su nerviosismo se frotaba sus peludas manos mientras les clavaba la mirada, como si en el mundo no hubiese algo más interesante, aquello no era necesario, no precisaba fingir inocencia en aquel momento, pues las _"circunstancias especiales"_ como le habían dicho, les obligaron a solicitar sus _"servicios" _dejando de lado su extenso historial de _"irregularidades con el manejo de criaturas altamente peligrosas e ilegales"; _por lo que entendió, esto último fue la razón principal por la que lo habían llamado, y ahora a ese problemático historial lo llamaban _"experiencia"._

-_No habíamos tenido nunca conocimiento de un gigante que hubiera aprendido a comunicarse con humanos de una forma… digamos… satisfactoria_ –Cuando la mujer dijo esto Hagrid temió por su hermanito _Grawp_, temió que lo exiliaran con otros gigantes, o peor, que lo encerraran en algún triste y sórdido lugar. La sola imagen provocó que su cuerpo sudara a mares obligándolo a pasarse un remendado pañuelo constantemente por la cara, aparentemente la mujer cuyo nombre no recordaba supo interpretar aquella reacción, así que le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. _–Tranquilo, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Después de todo tenemos pleno conocimiento de sus actividades, desde su…relación cordial con el clan de los centauros y las acromántulas que viven en los terrenos del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pasando por el hecho de que ha criado ciertas criaturas peligrosas como aquel cancerbero…_

_-Fluffy _–No pudo contener el impulso de interrumpir a aquella señora, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había sido descortés, en su situación ser descortés podría causarle problemas, aquellos funcionarios del ministerio sabían todo sobre él y si quisieran podrían enviarlo una temporada a _Azkaban_. Con su cara roja como un tomate bajo su espesa barba agregó con una voz temblorosa –_Pero, ¿Por qué yo?, es decir yo…yo…no…este…no…_

-_Escúcheme señor Hagrid_ –Dijo mientras se detenía frente a una puerta, o mejor dicho el dibujo de una puerta en la sólida pared _–Lo que le vamos a enseñar es algo totalmente confidencial_ –Ahora sacaba una varita extrañamente ornamentada disponiéndose a tocar aquel lugar con la punta brillante. –_Hemos encontrado este…ejemplar, si creo que así lo llamaremos a falta de mejor_ palabra –Deslizaba la varita sobre la pared Realizando unos complicados trazos. _–Y ahora necesitamos que le enseñe nuestro lenguaje, para poder comunicarnos, por supuesto estaremos pendientes de los avances. _–Se había materializado una puerta de hierro sólido con tallas de apariencia bastante antigua como las puertas a la entrada de _Hogwarts_, sólo que en aquel lugar, aquel objeto contrastaba con la inmaculada decoración del sitio_. –Debo advertirle, a pesar de las apariencias es peligroso, muy peligroso, así que tenga cuidado _–Empujó la pesada puerta que a pesar de su apariencia no emitió sonido alguno, a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejar paso al corpulento semigigante.

Por un momento estuvo cegado, pues la pobre iluminación de los pasillos no lo había preparado, como reacción levantó un brazo a la altura de su cabeza tratando de proteger su rostro de la luz y el calor. Una vez se hubo acostumbrado, entró en aquella sala enorme, y tan fuera de lugar que nadie pensaría que en aquel misterioso pasillo se esconde un lugar así, tan… diferente; a pesar de lo grande de aquel sitio no se sentía el más mínimo frio, y la razón era obvia, muros de fuego se alzaban cubriendo las paredes, salvo una, aquella donde se encontraba la puerta por la que entraron, sin embargo la luz emanada por el fuego dejaba ver negras marcas de quemaduras incluso en aquel muro alejado. No había nada más allí, salvo en el centro exacto una estructura en piedra tallada rústicamente sosteniendo una jaula, el brillo del metal iluminado por el fuego dejaba ver lo basto de la manufactura, aunque un vistazo más detallado le reveló unas formas conocidas.

-_¡Runas! _–Exclamó, sorprendido de sí mismo por haberlas reconocido _-¿Son esos garabatos runas grabadas en los barrotes? _–La mujer asintió orgullosa.

Dentro de la jaula un bulto negro se removió con un sonido tintineante de cadenas ante el fuerte grito de Hagrid, quien no había reparado en _"el peligroso espécimen"._ Ahora era difícil de ignorar pues eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Una vez despierto se había erguido como una sombra negra que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con esos brillantes ojos amarillos llenos de furia, miedo, confusión, dolor; no era nada grande, tampoco parecía fuerte, sentiría pena por aquel ser, de no haber sido por aquella mirada, a pesar de su apariencia era una mirada que inspiraba miedo.

_-Pero… ¡¿Cómo pueden tenerlo ahí encerrado?! ¡Eso…eso es inhumano! pobrecillo_ –alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que algo raro sucedía. De pronto todo a su alrededor se incendiaba, de un momento a otro las llamas se hicieron cada vez más grandes, mas incontrolables, y cuando quiso retroceder para salir por aquella arcaica puerta por la que habían entrado era ya demasiado tarde, la mujer estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, pero no gritaba, no estaba asustada, Hagrid sólo pudo pensar en correr, salir de ahí, huir de las llamas, pero cuando giró sobre sí mismo sus pies lo traicionaron, y resbaló, y cayó, cerró los ojos preparado para sentir el impacto de ese duro suelo de piedra, impacto que nunca llegó, todo lo que pudo sentir fue el vacio en el estómago al sentirse caer en la oscuridad, ya no había fuego, ya no había nada salvo la caída antes de despertarse empapado en sudor al interior de su cabaña.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire Inglaterra_

_Queridos Padre y madre:_

_Les escribo para informarles que mis primos y yo fuimos completamente separados, Evan fue a parar a Gryffindor, Corban a Slytherin y yo he sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw, sé que no era lo que esperaban de mí y yo tampoco lo pedí, pero el hijo menor de los Potter, un tal Alan lo mandaron a Slytherin, pienso que es mejor así ¿no?, digo si alguien como él puede entrar en esa casa debe ser que ya no es tan buena opción_

_"¿Pero qué mierda me pasa? ¿Tantas ganas tengo de morir?"_ –Arrugo el pergamino con frustración y lo dejo a un lado, junto a un enorme montón de papeles arrugados que había acumulados sobre la mesa que ocupaba en la _"eternidad"_ que llevaba tratando de escribir una carta a sus padres para comentarles el asunto de la selección. _"Si les llego a decir que su amada Slytherin no es una buena opción fijo me crucian, después me asesinan, pero antes me despellejan vivo me pican en pedacitos y se los dan de comer a un thestral, pero de seguro le caigo mal al bicho ese y me termina vomitando en algún punto lejano del mar, si claro y después con la suerte que tengo me come algún pescado apestoso que pescan unos muggles idiotas para luego venderlo en un apestoso mercado en Noruega…" _–Cuando su cuerpo torturado, muerto, rematado, comido, vomitado, y vuelto a comer ya había atravesado el planeta entero en su imaginación, escucho que alguien le hablaba, levantó la vista con cansancio para mirar a su interlocutor.

-_Ya casi es hora del desayuno_ –Le dijo un chico que llevaba un enorme contrabajo apoyado en la espalda, al parecer se dirigía al dormitorio a dejarlo para bajar al comedor. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que sus fantasías sobre su posible fin habían contado con música de fondo.

-_Primero tengo que terminar esto_ –Contestó con cansancio al que reconocía como uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, Klaus._ "si me piden un último deseo les voy a decir que quiero escuchar música mientras muero" _–Pensó al descubrir que aquella melodía le había ayudado a elevarse en sus ilusiones más de lo normal.

_-¿Qué haces?_ –Le preguntó Klaus mientras pasaba la mirada por la montaña de pergaminos rotos, arrugados y manchados de tinta con una expresión curiosa.

_-Alimentando Thestrals_ –Contestó Scorpius con hastío. No estaba de humor para aguantar interrogatorios y quería que lo dejaran solo para poder terminar la maldita carta antes de que Corban se le adelantara y lo delatara, conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que era capaz y no deseaba que sus padres se enteraran por otro que no fuera él mismo.

Aquella respuesta dejo a su compañero sin ninguna réplica, abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir palabra, se limitó a fruncir el seño cuando comprendió que se le estaba burlando descaradamente en la cara, sin despedida giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el umbral del pasadizo que lleva a las habitaciones de los hombres dejándolo ahí solo con sus cartas, después de todo era eso justamente todo lo que quería. _"Eres un Ravenclaw nato que fue criado para ser un Slytherin" _–Recordó que le decía el sombrero en algún punto de la discusión que habían sostenido mentalmente. Con ese pensamiento flotándole en la cabeza tomo un nuevo pergamino para intentar, de una vez por todas, terminar la carta.

* * *

Desde que fue enviada a _Hufflepuff_ pensó que no había nada en esa casa que pudiera gustarle, y rápidamente había tenido que tragarse sus propias palabras cuando fueron conducidos a la entrada de la sala común, aquel era un lugar precioso, miles de veces había fantaseado con la vista que podía tener alguien desde la sala común de _Gryffindor_ o _Ravenclaw_, pero el subsuelo era encantador, aquellas puertas redondas enmarcadas por enormes ladrillos le daban un aspecto mágico al lugar, y todas las plantas de vibrantes colores que estaban colgadas en el bajo techo cayendo como una lluvia multicolor rozando las cabezas de los estudiantes más altos; las paredes llenas de enredaderas que recorrían la piedra cubriéndola con hojas otoñales de un amarillo cansado eran un espectáculo a la vista.

A Rose siempre le habían gustado las plantas, en especial las flores con todos sus colores, siendo muy pequeña convenció a sus padres para que plantaran un pequeño jardín enfrente de la casa, y así lo hicieron, pero no duró mucho, su padre no era el más diligente con el cuidado de las plantas olvidándose constantemente de cuidarlas, su madre continuamente ocupada no les prestaba mucha atención, y a Hugo no podrían importarle menos unas _"tontas plantas",_ así que toda la responsabilidad de su cuidado caía en la pequeña niña; pronto el jardín perdió vida, y poco a poco las plantas secas dejaron de florecer, no importaban los esfuerzos de Rose, parecía que sus cuidados surtían el efecto contrario del que deseaba, al final tuvo que resignarse, tenía una mano terrible para la jardinería.

Sonrió ante un cactus de una maceta ubicado en una saliente de piedra en la pared justo encima de la chimenea, que danzaba al ritmo de una música imaginaria. Pero lo más exótico de todo el lugar fue aquel pájaro enorme como una lechuza de brillantes plumas amarillas y azules que volaba sobre las cabezas de los nuevos estudiantes silbando una extraña melodía.

_-¡Hola Rako! _–Dijo el prefecto que los había conducido todo el camino. El pájaro no respondió, dio una vuelta y se posó en un palo que parecía colocado allí especialmente para él, los miró con la cabeza ladeada como evaluando a los nuevos estudiantes.

-_Este es Rako_ –Indicó, ahora dirigiéndose a los alumnos que miraban el ave con curiosidad.

Otro chico mayor sacó una galleta del bolsillo dirigiéndose al ave, que entendiendo el gesto la tomó suavemente con el pico ganchudo, luego levanto una de sus patas para sostenerla y poder comerse más cómodamente su alimento. Aquel gesto hizo que las niñas hicieran ese ruidito característico que hacen las niñas cuando ven a un bebé o un cachorrito especialmente tierno.

_-Tienes una bonita mascota_ –Le dijo una niña de piel morena que estaba particularmente embelesada con _Rako._

_-¿Qué?, ah no, no es mía, es… de Hufflepuff, quiero decir, de nosotros, de la casa_ –Le corrigió el muchacho. –_Llegó aquí en abril, estaba extraviado, no sabemos nada de él, al parecer no tiene dueño y tampoco parece querer irse, nos daba pesar echarlo, entonces la profesora Sprout dijo que nos quedáramos con él y lo cuidáramos entre todos. Lo llamamos Rako porque repite esa palabra mucho._

-_Es bastante listo, ya verán, aprende muy rápido, pero siempre que él quiera, no se imaginan lo obstinado que puede ser cuando no quiere hablar._ –Señaló una muchacha de cabello corto a los pequeños de primero.

_-¿Esa melodía se la enseñaron ustedes?_ –Preguntó Rose. No conocía de nada aquel sonido pero como por arte de magia le había quedado grabado en la mente, era una tonada contagiosa, además le parecía muy bonita.

Nadie tuvo oportunidad de contestarle, porque en cuanto aquel pájaro reparó en Rose batió sus alas, y al instante siguiente estaba posado sobre su revuelta cabellera Roja, todavía silbando aquella melodía, pero parecía entusiasmado, como si la reconociera de algo, quizás le recordara a alguien, para él aquella niña era especial. Rose por su parte tenía ahora hasta las orejas rojas, de un momento a otro paso a ser el centro de atención de la sala común; al principio todos habían quedado desconcertados por la reacción de _Rako_, pero al ver la divertida imagen de aquel pájaro sobre la enmarañada cabeza roja de una todavía más roja niña, no pudieron contener la risa estallando en carcajadas a costa de una muy avergonzada Rose, "_maldito pajarraco_" –Pensó en su interior arrepintiéndose por haber considerado que ese pájaro era bonito.

* * *

Al principio el trato lejano que sentía por parte de sus compañeros de casa le pareció producto de algún tipo de timidez propio de los _Slytherins_, en toda su vida la única persona de aquella casa que había conocido era la señora Tonks, abuela de su casi hermano Ted, por lo que sus conocimientos acerca de los comportamientos que solían tener las personas de su casa era prácticamente nulo. Pero se había equivocado todo este tiempo, y en cierta forma entendía su actitud cerrada, lejana y recelosa, ya que al parecer la guerra con _Voldemort _causó que una enorme sombra cargada de rencores se cerniera sobre los estudiantes; muchas personas habían perdido familiares por causa de los _mortífagos_ y dado que la mayoría de estos habían pertenecido a _Slytherin_ se tendía a generalizar, de forma que tanto dentro como fuera de _Hogwarts_ los miembros de su casa sufrían constantemente del rechazo siendo tachados como magos oscuros, traicioneros, mentirosos y cobardes.

Por supuesto, el orgullo _Slytherin_, tan grande como su mala reputación, hacía que jamás, jamás en la vida se escuchara queja alguna por boca de cualquiera de sus miembros, quienes respondían a los insultos de las otras casas con todo el veneno del que eran capaces, aquello solo echaba más leña al fuego, avivaba rencores, producía peleas y alejaba a los estudiantes entre ellos. Lo peor era que en medio de todo estaba Albus; por un lado él era hijo y familia de los grandes héroes de guerra, por otro, tenía a sus compañeros de casa, algunos de ellos con apellidos infames, vivía en un maldito limbo.

Desde la selección sus primos habían comenzado a tratarle con cierta frialdad, el peor de todos era James que ya no le dirigía la palabra, como si algo en él hubiera cambiado automáticamente tras la selección, bueno, todos menos la madura Victoire, y Rose con quien compartía la mayor parte del tiempo, su prima y mejor amiga, que al parecer encajaba tan bien en _Hufflepuff_ como un zapato izquierdo en un pie derecho, ella lo comprendía y ambos se acompañaban en su mutuo aislamiento. Por otra parte estaban sus compañeros, quienes lo veían como un intruso, aunque no se lo dijeran directamente podía sentirlo, puede que no lo trataran mal, no se atrevían a insultarlo, al menos no a la cara, tampoco lo ignoraban; en cambio, lo trataban tan educadamente que hasta daba repelús: si preguntaba algo le respondían, si hacía algún comentario le seguían la cuerda, todo esto sin decir algún comentario insidioso, no hacía falta, no era necesario que lo hicieran, porque Albus podía ver a través de aquel muro de cortesía como lo mantenían alejado, como diciéndole con aquella actitud distante, que él nunca seria reconocido como uno de ellos.

_-¿Por qué no estudias en tu sala común? _–Le había preguntado una tarde cuando ambos estaban sentados en la biblioteca haciendo sus respectivos deberes y Rose había comentado lo bonita que le parecía.

-_Es por ese maldito de Rako, siempre que me ve hace lo mismo_ –Respondió Rose con el ceño fruncido, bajando ligeramente su libro para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿Rako?, ¿Otra vez Rako? ¿Alguna vez me vas a contar quién es Rako?_ –Le parecía un nombre muy raro, incluso para un mago. Ella hizo un gesto de la mano, como espantando moscas imaginarias. –_Es un asunto entre Hufflepuffs._

_-¿Y tú?, dices que la sala común de Slytherin no está mal ¿No?_ –Preguntó cambiando de tema. Aparentemente no quería hablar del asunto del tal _Rako_ al que siempre culpaba de todos sus males.

-_Es aburrido estar allá, no tengo amigos, y que me traten tan amablemente es peor, casi preferiría que me liaran a maldiciones _–suspiró al final, reflexionando acerca de lo deprimente que debía sonar aquello a su prima.

-_Es mejor así, digo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no me relacionaría mucho con ellos_ –Sonrió al final para infundirle ánimo con ese gesto. Albus no estaba de acuerdo con ella, su padre le había dicho que los _Slytherin_ no son necesariamente magos oscuros, ni que carecen de otros atributos, además, el sombrero al resaltar las virtudes de los estudiantes de las diferentes casas, destacaba la astucia, la ambición y la determinación para la suya; nunca se consideró a si mismo ambicioso, ni mucho menos astuto, tampoco se detuvo nunca a pensar lo que significaba realmente tener estas características, pero ahora que lo veía todo desde otra perspectiva, una menos parcializada, sabía que no eran cualidades precisamente malas, ahora sentía ligeramente agradecimiento hacia el sombrero que le ayudó ver su propio potencial.

_-¿Sabes? creo que te entiendo_ –Dijo después de un silencio prolongado en el que ambos parecían sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

_-¿De verdad preferirías que tus compañeros te maldijeran? _–Preguntó Albus. Que no podía entender a qué se refería Rose.

_-Ay Al, me refiero a que la actitud de la gente de mi casa también me parece aburrida, es parecido a lo que te pasa a ti, pero diferente, siempre parecen estar detrás de mí para preguntarme por mis padres y así, de verdad es fastidioso y ¡me tienen harta!_ –Había subido su tono una octava en la última frase, acompaño sus palabras estrellando sobre la mesa el libro que había estado leyendo, provocando un sonido seco y cortante. Albus la miraba sobresaltado ante esta actitud; por su parte, el bibliotecario, el señor Erich Kollmann, les dirigía una mirada severa con esa actitud tan suya de ave de rapiña, alerta a cualquier presa –_ Me gustaría tener alguien que no quiera ser mi amigo sólo por mi apellido_ –Concluyó bajando la voz para evitar problemas.

_-¿Qué hay de los hijos de muggles? Ellos no saben nada de la guerra, en especial los de primero, y si lo saben no les importa mucho, tal vez debas…_ -Rose rodó sus ojos en gesto que el chico interpretó como de profundo fastidio, así que no supo cómo concluir la frase.

_-¿Crees que no lo pensé?, es sólo que Owen es inhumanamente tímido, al parecer todo a su alrededor lo asusta, cualquiera diría que hasta le teme a su propia sombra; Marjane, bueno, ella de lo único de lo que habla es de esa ciencia ficción muggle, a decir verdad está como loca. En fin son peor de aburridos que el resto. _

_-Te puedo lanzar una maldición, ya sabes, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor –_Dijo Albus jugando con su varita en la mano frente a Rose. –_Y una maldición de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie –_Finalizó.

-_No gracias, todavía no estoy tan chiflada como tú_ –Respondió ella a su vez, divertida. Ambos se miraron y rieron tapándose la boca para que el bibliotecario no los echara por hacer ruido.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS:

1. El "hermanito" de Hagrid ya es un adulto, un gigante en toda regla hecho y derecho, pero conociendo a Hagrid como lo conocemos para él siempre será su hermanito.

2. No sé nada de Fluffy después de la piedra filosofal, y tampoco se cuanto vive un cancerbero, pero algo me dice que viven bastante, por eso yo creo que sigue vivo, pero no está bajo el cuidado de Hagrid, lo digo porque no apareció en la batalla de Hogwarts así que concluyo que se lo llevaron a algún refugio de criaturas mágicas en algún momento antes de 1998.

3. Rako es todo un loquillo lo amo XD, me inspire en cierto pájaro muy similar que sale en el libro _"El amor en los tiempos del cólera"_ de García Márquez, para mí es un papagayo así: .


	8. Chapter 8: Ursa Major

Una ráfaga de viento gélido recorrió la cubierta del barco a través de aquel grupo de encapuchados, haciendo que sus capas ondearan con fuerza, algunos de ellos se estremecieron ante el contacto frío de la intemperie, otros, nerviosos, agarraron sus capas con más fuerza para evitar que aquel soplido se las arrebatara, ajustando sus capuchas nuevamente, pues todos ellos estaban consientes de lo peligrosa que sería aquella misión, la primera misión de muchas que estarían por venir, el peligro era inevitable, pero lo harían sin queja, dispuestos a dejarse el pellejo si era necesario, todo era por el bien mayor.

_-Estúpido otoño de mierda, ¿en serio era necesario hacerlo hoy?, ¿no podíamos esperar hasta el verano?_ –gruñó uno de los encapuchados que trataba de darse calor cruzándose de brazos.

_-No, y lo sabes, no digas estupideces, hoy era la mejor opción, quizás la única opción_ –Replico uno de sus compañeros mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca.

_-¡Shhh!, ¿Quieren callarse de una maldita vez todos ustedes?_ –Dijo un tercero en una suave voz, pero con un tono que no admitía discusiones. Todos callaron al instante.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, mientras las ondas del mar hacían que el barco se meciera a un ritmo tranquilo, el viento que inflaba las velas de la nave arrastraba las nubes de aquella despejada noche, la nube que en ese momento pasaba por encima de ellos se alejó perezosamente dando paso a una brillante media luna en el cielo, que, como una amplia sonrisa burlona, que algunos de ellos asociaron con _el gato de Cheshire,_ dejó caer su luz sobre los encapuchados, revelando el morado muy oscuro, casi negro de sus túnicas.

Uno de ellos sacó del interior de su túnica un reloj de bolsillo, aquel instrumento extraño tenía marcadas estrellas, planetas, constelaciones, que estaban grabadas en unos discos metálicos que a su vez giraban en torno a un punto central, el hombre levantó abierto aquel aparato, de manera que este quedó apuntando perpendicularmente al cielo. El hombre sacó su varita, tocando con la punta el centro, poco a poco empezó a aparecer del centro un pequeñísimo reloj de arena, girando a una gran velocidad, su tamaño no mayor que el de una uña humana, se detuvo y empezó a caer un polvillo fino marcando la cuenta regresiva.

_-Es hora_ –Dijo el hombre del aparato. Sin mirar a nadie lo cerró y guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo. Todos los presentes se miraron, asintieron y se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, todo estaba planeado, los dados habían sido lanzados, ahora quedaba esperar que los sucesos transcurrieran, y que sea lo que dios, o los dioses quieran.

* * *

Un ligero calorcillo pasó a convertirse en un quemón en la piel de su muñeca, el dolor fue tal que lo dejó sentado en la cama, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre estiro el brazo palpando a ciegas la mesita de noche hasta que tuvo entre sus dedos el tacto familiar de unas gafas redondas, se las llevó a la cara, mientras enfocaba acostumbrándose a la penumbra de su habitación, _"1 am"_ leyó en el reloj de la mesita, haciendo una mueca se levantó confuso, tomó la varita que descansaba siempre bajo su almohada, se pasó las manos sobre la cabeza en un intento inútil por aplastar su negra melena, mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala de la casa, allí la chimenea lo esperaba.

_-Incendio_ –murmuró. De su varita salieron unas chispas rojas que prontamente prendieron la chimenea, acto seguido tomó una manotada de polvos de un recipiente cerámico que descansaba sobre la chimenea, los arrojó al fuego que crepitaba alegremente, las llamas se tornaron verdes, a lo que Harry introdujo la cabeza mientras decía:

-_Ministerio de magia, oficina de aurores_ –Una fuerza muy conocida pero nada apreciada arrastró su cabeza, vio como múltiples interiores pasaban ante sus ojos, hasta detenerse frente a uno en especial, donde un hombre lo estaba esperando.

_-¿Que ocurre Melville?_ –Preguntó al _auror_ que debía quedarse esa noche haciendo turno, a la espera de alguna posible irregularidad.

_-Es el Ursa Major jefe, hemos recibido informes, al parecer está siendo atacado_. –Soltó el aquel muchacho con una voz agitada.

_-Eso es asunto de los vigiles nosotros no… _-Empezó diciendo, confundido aún por el sueño.

-_Señor, según el informe hay una alta probabilidad de que quienes atacan el barco sean magos oscuros, unos ocho al menos_ –Le interrumpió. A lo que agregó antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada –_Son hábiles, han tomado el control y sometieron a toda la tripulación, el encantamiento alarma fue desactivado rápidamente, por lo que perdimos el rastro, no tenemos idea de la ubicación exacta, el departamento de seguridad mandó llamar a los aurores, mientras que los inefables tratan de dar con su paradero, también se desplegó un hechizo anti-aparición en toda la zona._

_-Gracias Melville, ya salgo para allá_ –Contestó. –_Buen trabajo_ –Agregó. El subalterno sonrió tímidamente dando una seca cabezada, y cortando la comunicación.

_ "Un barco en medio de la noche, ¿Por qué un puñado de magos oscuros estaría interesado en una simple nave mercante?"_ –Pensó mientras se ponía su túnica de trabajo. La respuesta llegó por sí sola, y una punzada en su estómago le hizo preocuparse por la sospecha, que, de ser cierta, implican un gran problema, mucho mayor del que parece a simple vista.

_-¿Te vas a trabajar papi?_ –La dulce y pastosa voz de Lily rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. La niña se frotaba los ojos con sueño, pero al parecer lo había escuchado y decidido seguirlo.

_-Si princesa, y tú debes irte a la cama, mañana tienes escuela_ –Lily asintió, luego se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

_-Cuídate ¿sí?_ –Dijo la pequeña. Aquello fue mejor que cualquier bebida energética, por ellos era por lo que luchaba, por su familia, por sus hijos, para que tuvieran un futuro feliz y medianamente tranquilo.

Completamente despierto, se alistó y antes de introducirse en la chimenea que lo enviaría lo más rápido posible al ministerio, tomó su fiel _fulgor 2.17,_ la veloz y resistente escoba especializada en el trabajo pesado, que además está equipada con una serie de sortilegios protectores capaces de desviar los maleficios más comunes, y una alarma que alerta al usuario cuando alguien está detrás por medio de vibraciones en el mango. Una escoba diseñada para enfrentarse a lo que sea que venga esta noche. 

* * *

_-Odio hacer esto al estilo muggle, ¿por qué no usamos las varitas?_ –Preguntó uno de los encapuchados a sus compañeros casi en un susurro, luego, jadeante, pasó una manga de la túnica por su sudoroso rostro.

_-Porque la magia puede afectar los ingredientes, lo sabe todo el mundo Eta_ –Respondió una voz aguda de mujer.

_-¡Perfecto!, ¡Aquí están Alfa!_ –Dijo exultante otro de los encapuchados, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba destapando cajas con una barra metálica, su voz suave quedó opacada por un sonoro grito.

_-¡Bien hecho Zeta! Empezaba a creer que nos habíamos equivocado de barco_ –Contestó nuevamente la voz femenina, palmeando la espalda de su camarada.

Un plateado caballito de mar se acercó con movimientos gráciles a los encapuchados que se encontraban discutiendo en aquel oscuro cuarto de madera que olía a moho y humedad.

_-¡Aurores!_ –Dijo el caballito con una profunda y grave voz, que chocaba con la imagen delicada y frágil de aquel _patronus_, desvaneciéndose en el acto. Los cuatro presentes se miraron con cara de preocupación.

-_¡Arriba! ¡Ahora!–_Gritó el único que no había hablado aún.

_-Pero, Alfa…los ingredientes…_ -tartamudeó la mujer.

_-Dije arriba Tau_ –Contestó en tono severo. Luego pareció meditarlo pon unos momentos.

_-Zeta, Eta, ustedes dos quédense aquí y alisten los ingredientes en paquetes pequeños_ –Hizo aparecer un montoncito de bolsas de papel en un rincón de aquel cuarto con un movimiento de varita.

_-Tau ven conmigo_ –La tomo del brazo mientras la arrastraba por las escaleras entre quejidos de la mujer.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos Beta?_ –Preguntó ansioso una vez hubo llegado a la cámara del capitán. A lo que Beta contestó impasible.

_-Aurores, ¿no escuchaste a Rho?_ –_Alfa_ torció la boca en una mueca de impaciencia.

_-No me veas así, no es mi culpa, tú eres el que hace preguntas estúpidas_ –Por su expresión se podría decir que _Alfa _quería matarlo allí mismo.

_-Son unos quince aurores, traen con ellos un pequeño grupo de dementores_ -_Pi_ intervino conciliador antes de que _Alfa_ y _Beta_ se asesinaran mutuamente. –_Toda una bienvenida_ ¿eh?–Terminó.

_-El jefe Potter viene con ellos_ –Dijo Beta ahora serio. Esta información hizo que _Alfa_ sonriera traviesamente. Sus compañeros lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, extrañados por la reacción que provocó aquella noticia en su compañero.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?_ –Preguntó a nadie en particular.

_-Alrededor de quince minutos, quizás veinte_ –La voz grave de _Rho_ llegó desde la entrada de la cámara, se acercó a sus compañeros esquivando los cuerpos inmóviles, mirando con curiosidad a los que yacían en el desgastado suelo de madera.

_-Sólo están aturdidos, y oblivateados, ya sabes, procedimiento normal_ –Dijo la voz aguda de _Tau_ a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta no formulada de _Rho_.

_-Yo me puedo encargar de ellos Alfa, sabes bien que puedo_ –Una nueva voz se alzó desde el umbral de la puerta donde minutos antes había estado _Rho, _acompañada por_ Sigma. Alfa_ la miró con el ceño fruncido.

_-¡No! ¡Tú te quedas aquí Omega!_ –Rugió un furioso _Alfa._ Todos quedaron en silencio.

_-Sigma, ¿crees que puedas hacer una marca tenebrosa en el cielo?_ –Dijo finalmente _Alfa_, un poco más calmado. _Sigma_ sonrió como respuesta, luego agregó.

_-Una marca tenebrosa es algo fácil, me subestimas mí querido Alfa –_Canturreo. Pero _Beta, Rho, Pi, Tau y Omega_ lo miraban espantados.

_-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?, ¿quieres que nos tomen por…?_ –Gritó _Pi_ furioso. _Alfa_ asintió con una confiada sonrisa revoloteándole en los labios.

_-¿Qué dices Beta? ¿Preparado para bluffear?_ –Se dio vuelta ignorando completamente los gritos de _Pi_. _Beta_ levantó la cabeza en un gesto altanero. No necesitaba decir nada.

_-Me encanta compañeros_ –Se acerco diciendo _Omega_ a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por encima de los hombros de _Alfa y Beta_– _¿cinco cada uno? _– Continuó, pero _Alfa_ se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

_-Ya te dije, tú te quedas acá_ –Subrayó la última palabra señalando el piso con el dedo índice. _Omega_ iba a replicar pero _Alfa_ le tapo la boca con sus propios labios. _Beta_ rodó los ojos incómodo.

_-No voy a permitir que te pase nada, no otra vez, no me lo perdonaría nunca_ –Le susurro al oído, las mejillas de _Omega_ se sonrojaron levemente.

_-Me tratas como si fuera una inútil_ –Protesto _Omega_ recuperando la compostura. _Alfa_ sonrió nuevamente.

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, de todos nosotros tu eres la que tiene una mejor resistencia mágica, además tu patronus es perfecto, es el único que nadie puede reconocer, aún_ –Pasó la mirada por sus compañeros, todos asintieron dándole la razón. _Omega_ sonrió son suficiencia.

_-¿Cómo sabes que funcionara alfa?_ –Preguntó _Rho_ con su aplacada voz.

_-Sé cómo piensa el jefe Potter_ –Guiñó un ojo –_créeme, está lo suficientemente traumado, y eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente para sacar los ingredientes que podamos _–Contestó.

_-Muy bien señores, menos charla y más acción_ –Dijo una _Tau_ emocionada que ya se había acomodado en su escoba fuera de la cámara del capitán– _¡Que comience el espectáculo!_ –Dio una patada al suelo de madera que éste se curvó dejando escapar un sutil chirrido, elevándose unos pocos metros.

_-Manténganse ocultos, ya saben, si nos llegan a descubrir, incluso la más mínima sospecha de nuestra identidad, bueno, definitivamente no nos pueden descubrir_ –Les terminó gritando _Alfa_. _Beta, Tau, Rho y Pi_ siguieron a _Tau, Sigma_ tenía la varita en alto y los ojos cerrados concentrándose en su hechizo, Poco a poco una espesa neblina que salía de la punta empezó a cubrir el barco, se elevó al cielo y empezó a formar el infame símbolo de _Voldemort_ .Hasta que los cinco se perdieron en las alturas _Alfa_ no se había movido, ahora el plan estaba andando y tenían que salir de ahí con toda la mercancía que pudieran llevarse, se disponía a bajar con _Zeta_ y _Eta_ pero algo jalaba su túnica, se giró y vio cómo el rostro de _Omega_ se acercaba lentamente.

_-Tengo que hacer un patronus muy poderoso ¿recuerdas?, necesito de tu ayuda_ –_Alfa _sintió los suaves labios de ella presionando los suyos, con un gruñido ronco deslizó su lengua en el interior de la boca de _Omega _pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintió como ese calor dulce y sofocante procedente de la boca de aquella mujer lo embriagaba, es como si ardiera un poderoso fuego en ella y se lo trasmitiera con cada beso. Ligeramente mareado, sintió que ella levantaba el brazo derecho, luego susurró muy cerca aún a su boca.

_-Expecto Patronum_ –dicho esto, un calorcillo familiar los rodeó a ambos, finalmente se separaron, entonces abrió los ojos y vio un dragón plateado poco más grande que un caballo de paso, aquel _patronus_ volaba a su alrededor describiendo gráciles círculos con sus enormes alas extendidas que le daban la impresión de tener un tamaño más imponente del que en realidad poseía, desprendiendo ese brillo cálido propio de aquel encantamiento los iluminó entre la neblina, _Omega_ movió la varita y la apuntó hacia una dirección en particular, el dragón obediente se encaminó en esa dirección desapareciendo por el muro de niebla.

_-Muy bien, sigue así, yo tengo que bajar con los demás _–ella, por su parte asintió como respuesta, fijando ahora su vista, concentrada en el lugar por donde el dragón había desaparecido.

* * *

El frio viento soplaba con fuerza enviando su destartalada melena hacia atrás, y golpeando sus oídos con un silbido aullante, sus pensamientos estaban en aquella lista que Thompson le había tendido, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, como odiaba tener razón, _La Ursa Major_ llevaba entre otras cosas un importante cargamento de ingredientes para pociones importados desde lugares muy lejanos, la mayoría de ellos eran raros y prohibidos para la venta al público general en Inglaterra; el destino principal de aquella carga era abastecer al ministerio de magia, departamentos como el suyo eran de los pocos que tenían acceso a aquellos ingredientes; la otra parte sería vendida a diferentes tiendas de pociones en todo el Reino Unido. No había ninguna duda, aquellos magos querían abastecerse a lo grande, sabrá Merlín con qué fin, pero alguien capaz de secuestrar un barco definitivamente no podía planear nada bueno.

_-¡Pero que mier…!–_Escucho el grito ahogado de Clearence, junto con una sarta de palabrotas de la boca de Creevey.

Impresionado ante el desconocido vocabulario de su subordinado, alzó la mirada, su rostro palideció. Inmediatamente, como si de un reflejo se tratara, envió su mano derecha a su frente, palpó su cicatriz pero no había nada, ni siquiera un miserable cosquilleo.

-_Todo un espectáculo_ –dijo Currier mientras escrutaba la marca tenebrosa dibujada en el cielo. Harry le lanzó una elocuente mirada a lo que el _auror_ bajó la cabeza, al menos tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado, porque ese definitivamente no era el momento para sus pésimas bromas.

Justo bajo la marca una densa neblina flotaba sobre las aguas, elevándose unos treinta metros de altura, y aproximadamente cincuenta de contorno. Vio también un grupo grande de sombras que se encontraban ocultas tras la bruma, en la medida que se acercaban podían distinguir formas humanas, veinticinco siluetas alcanzó a contar.

_-¿No se suponía que eran alrededor de ocho Melville?_ –Gritó a uno de los _aurores_ encargado de conducir el grupo de _dementores_. El joven auror estaba pálido, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, ya que su piel oscura estaba muy lejos de lucir lo que se dice blanca. Melville tartamudeó un poco intentando contestar, pero no logró articular palabra alguna, Harry podía entenderlo, él estaría igual si hubiera visto aparecer la marca tenebrosa mientras tenía dementores tan cerca _"odio esas malditas cosas, pero son útiles" _–Fue de las pocas cosas que el ministerio decidió conservar del régimen de _Voldemort_, pues los _dementores_ eran capaces de ubicar a sus presas estando completamente a oscuras, y pronto los sometían, en más de una ocasión los mortífagos prefirieron entregarse pacíficamente y afrontar un juicio con la remota posibilidad de que les perdonaran el beso, ante la perspectiva de que les sacaran el alma allí mismo.

El procedimiento siempre era el mismo, enviaban a las criaturas a la vanguardia para que debilitaran al enemigo, mientras ellos luchaban contra los dementores y sus temibles efectos, los aurores atacaban desarmando y reduciendo a los pocos que pudieran ser capaces de luchar en esas condiciones, algunos consideraban aquello como una táctica cobarde pero a Harry poco le importaba aquello, él prefería ir a lo seguro además no se había hecho auror para que le dijeran lo valiente o heroico que era, todo lo que le importaba era proteger a los suyos, y si eso implicaba ser cobarde, sería tan cobarde como pudiera.

_-¡Suelten a los dementores!_ –Gritó nuevamente. Un grupo de _patronus_ empezaron a revolotear entre sus filas para alejar a las criaturas encapuchadas que decidieron volar en dirección al muro de niebla, movidas quizás por el aroma de almas frescas pendientes por ser absorbidas.

A medio camino de distancia entre los _dementores_ y el lugar donde se ocultaban los magos oscuros, un definido y enorme dragón plateado surgió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a los _dementores_, Harry maldijo para sus adentros, era la segunda vez en su vida que veía un _patronus_ con la forma de un animal mágico, la primera vez había sido el fénix de Dumbledore, y eso sólo podía significar que aquel pequeño ejército de mortífagos no sólo contaba con cantidad, sino también con calidad.

_-¡Maldita sea!_ –La voz de Petersen se hizo escuchar como un sonoro rugido de impotencia cuando todos vieron como el dragón ahuyentó a los dementores casi sin esfuerzo, Harry jamás había visto a un _patronus_ pelear como lo hacía aquel, lanzando fuego, llamas plateadas que hicieron que las criaturas se perdieran de vista, la balanza estaba inclinada en su contra, estaban en inferioridad numérica y la vanguardia no había funcionado como siempre lo hacía, pero con todo eso debían de pelear.

_-¡Quiero que los capturen vivos a toda costa! _–Fue la última advertencia que lanzó Harry antes de que rompieran la formación punta de flecha que llevaban hasta el momento. Todos salieron disparados hacia el muro con la determinación marcada en sus rostros, ignorando al dragón que rugía justo frente a ellos.

* * *

_-¡A la señal de Omega!_ –Gritó _Rho_. Un inconfundible rugido se alzó sobre los murmullos de sus compañeros.

_-¡Ahora!_ –Fue lo último que se escucho decir a _Tau_, antes de que un haz de luz púrpura pasara rozando su hombro.

Todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, cada uno acompañado por un grupo de cinco _mortífagos_ que seguían sus ordenes como marionetas, los _aurores_ eran más pero esta estrategia los mantendría ocupados el tiempo suficiente para poder cargar los ingredientes, debían contener a los aurores hasta que _alfa_ les diera la señal de huida.

Los hechizos no se hicieron esperar, los aurores volaban en parejas, uno a la vanguardia y el otro en la retaguardia, se protegían las espaldas y esquivaban las maldiciones lanzadas por los encapuchados que volaban a su alrededor, lo primero que advirtieron fue que no usaban ninguna de las maldiciones imperdonables, ninguno de los dos bandos, aún así los aurores se preocupaban por esquivar ágilmente los destellos de colores que volaban en su dirección, pues tratándose de magos oscuros no se sabía qué clase de desagradables efectos escondían esos hechizos probablemente de magia negra.

El entrenamiento de los aurores incluía unas extenuantes sesiones de vuelo en las peores condiciones, esquivando trampas, todo con el fin de preparar a los reclutas para situaciones como aquella, a pesar de estar en el interior de una densa nube Harry vio complacido cómo sus compañeros esquivaban eficientemente todos los hechizos que les lanzaban, pero aquellos encapuchados no carecían de reflejos ni de agilidad, estaban empatados, nadie, de ninguno de los dos bandos había caído aún.

Por el rabillo del ojo se percato de un hechizo de color anaranjado que venía en su dirección, giró ciento ochenta grados tomando la escoba como eje, con los reflejos y la agilidad propia de sus años de juventud como jugador de _quidditch_, y estando todavía con el cuerpo colgando hacia abajo lanzó un _Expelliarmus _en la dirección de su atacante antes de girar otros ciento ochenta grados para recuperar su posición original; hubiera jurado que aquel hechizo le iba a dar al _mortífago_, en vez de eso el hechizo de desarme pasó indemne por el costado izquierdo. Lo había atravesado.

Aquello lo desconcertó y casi hace que otro hechizo le diera de lleno, pero lo esquivó elevándose unos metros, la distracción le hizo perder de vista a su oponente, se percató de que todo este tiempo habían estado enfrentándose a unos _mortifagos_ que los superaban en número en un muro de neblina, aquella neblina no era una buena estrategia, no para ellos, los cegaba tanto a los unos como a los otros, y al ser ellos mayor cantidad no tenía sentido que encantaran el lugar de manera que les hiciera perder su ventaja, no era un comportamiento normal en los _mortífagos._

Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, _"¿por qué no lo pensó antes?"_ –Tenía ganas de patearse a sí mismo por eso. La neblina no era una estrategia para causarles problemas de visión a los aurores, era una estrategia para mantenerse ocultos, los verdaderos enemigos se escondían enviando a un puñado de ilusiones con forma de mortifagos encapuchados a atacar, por eso les atacaban casi de frente, por eso resultaba tan fácil esquivar las maldiciones, no iban en serio, si una sola de esas maldiciones les llegaba a dar no sucedería nada, ¿cómo podía pasar algo si se trataba de simples ilusiones?, al no tener ningún efecto sus hombres se darían cuanta de inmediato del pequeño show que habían montado, esos malditos habían sido muy astutos.

Llevó su varita hacia su garganta pensando en conjurar un _sonorus_, estaba a punto de advertir del plan del enemigo a sus hombres cuando una sacudida lo desconcentró, conocía aquella sensación, su escoba le estaba avisando que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, sin dar muestras de haberlo notado giró su torso apuntando hacia atrás.

_-¡impedimenta!_ –Gritó. De su varita salió un rayo de color azul que dio de lleno en algo "estaban usando encantamientos desilusionadores" –La fuerza con la que lanzó el hechizo hizo que aquel mago cayera de su escoba, Harry vio como empezaba a hacerse visible poco a poco, sin embargo no pudo verle el rostro, pues estaba oculto bajo una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Una caída libre de cincuenta metros podría matarlo, y no podía permitírselo, lo necesitaba para interrogarlo, tenía que saber lo que se proponían robando tal cantidad de ingredientes de uso prohibido. Pegó el cuerpo en el palo de la escoba, viró bruscamente apuntando hacia aquel encapuchado y se impulsó hacia abajo, voló con toda la velocidad que le permitía su escoba, pronto había acortado la distancia entre él y su presa, ahora cinco metros apenas los separaban.

Tres metros.

Dos metros.

Harry extendió su brazo para agarrar el del mago que caía demasiado rápido. Alcanzaba a sentir con la punta de sus dedos la ondeante túnica casi negra del que pronto sería su preso.

Un metro.

Iba a cerrar la mano triunfante alrededor de la muñeca del hombre, cuando el aletear enérgico acompañado del ulular de unas cincuenta lechuzas y búhos que ascendían se interpusieron entre él y el hombre que caía, Harry se vio obligado a detenerse, pues las alas de las aves le golpeaban el rostro y no le permitían ver, al desaparecer todas por encima de su cabeza dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, pero no había nada, descendió un poco más describiendo círculo, nada todavía, solo un búho de color blanco con un ligero tono dorado en las puntas de su plumaje, que le dirigía una mirada de reproche mientras volaba hacia arriba, probablemente para alcanzar a sus compañeras. Se había esfumado.


	9. Chapter 9: La guerra de los puntos

Un mes había pasado ya desde su primer castigo, castigo que se ganó por haber creado de alguna inexplicable manera una poción que explotó manchando todo el salón y a todos (incluido el profesor) con una sustancia viscosa de un poco atractivo azul lechoso, ni el techo se había salvado. No lo podía creer, su primer día de clase y ya le habían quitado 15 puntos de su casa, se había ganado un regaño por parte del profesor Slughorn quien casi nunca se enoja, y también un castigo en el que debía limpiar todo el lugar sin magia _"como si supiera un hechizo para limpiar" –_Corban se le había burlado en la cara, normal, siempre se burlaba en su cara. Había estado presente, al igual que todos los _Slytherin_ con los que compartían la clase de pociones, pero no quiso trabajar junto con su hermano, porque según le había escuchado cuando sus compañeros de casa le preguntaron sus motivos para negarse a trabajar con su gemelo _"no quería morir a los once años"._

_-Ay hermano, no cambias nunca ¿verdad?, tu eres el único capaz de convertir una poción para curar forúnculos en un arma mortal. Pero eso es bueno ¿no?, mira, el día que quieras asustar a alguien sólo le muestras un caldero_. –Fue lo que dijo después del accidente, una vez el profesor los hubo limpiado a todos con un fluido movimiento de varita _"a todos pero aquella mazmorra no, de eso se encargaría él" _–Pensaba mientras miraba desanimado cómo en el techo se formaban gruesas gotas que caían con un sonido húmedo salpicándolo todo, así había pasado su primer lunes, su primer día de clase.

_"Malo"_ era un eufemismo que usaban todos para referirse a su nefasta habilidad en pociones, el problema era simple, le costaba retener la información de las instrucciones, también la confundía, de forma que remover tres veces podía significar cinco, macerar podía significar cortar, y ojos de anguila podía significar hígado de murciélago; eso sin mencionar lo nervioso que se ponía de sólo pensar que todo debía verterse en el caldero a intervalos de tiempo exactos, del afán no dejaba bien preparados los ingredientes por tenerlos a tiempo, en fin, un completo lío, y un constante peligro para sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente aprendieron a mantenerse alejados mientras Evan procuraba no causar una masacre cada clase.

Todos sus compañeros le rehuían en la clase, todos salvo uno, de su propia casa, una chica alta que siempre sujetaba su largo cabello negro en una trenza; ella se las había arreglado para hacer que todo _Gryffindor_ la odiara en tiempo record, una semana, no necesitó más para lograr que incluso estudiantes de otras casas la miraran como una apestada y se alejaran de ella entre burlas; la pobre tenía una reputación infame hasta en los cursos superiores. Lo increíble era que si le dolía la actitud de prácticamente todo _Hogwarts,_ lo disimulaba muy bien _"Valiente si, valiente pero tonta, no gana nada haciendo que todos la odien"._

Por lo que había escuchado, aquella niña había labrado su fama frustrando una broma de Potter y su combo dirigida a _pirata_ un gato tuerto de pelaje gris ensortijado con manchas negras en la espalda y a los costados que le otorgan un aspecto atigrado; aquel animal es hijo de la difunta_ señora Norris II_, la había comprado el viejo celador Argus Filch después de la muerte de su gata, la señora _Norris I; _si bien ningún profesor sabía de aquel intento fallido ntra aquel animal, eso no aplacaba el hecho de que todos los estudiantes lo supieran, y claro, además del odio que el colegio entero sentía por aquel hombre y su horrible mascota, también estaba la admiración absurda que parecían profesar por el primogénito del _Niño-que-vivió. _

Evan no tenía nada contra esa niña cuyo nombre no recordaba, porque ahora todos la apodaban _Norris_, pero no permanecía cerca de ella demasiado tiempo "_no quiero ser yo también un paria_", suficiente tenia con su familia, especialmente Corban y su madre recordándole hasta el hartazgo lo diferente que es, su padre parecía menos reacio a la casa a la que lo habían enviado pero todos parecían alejarlo sólo por haber quedado en _Gryffindor_, _"como si hubiera tenido elección, le llaman SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR por algo"-_Pensaba cabizbajo mientras bajaba los escalones para llegar una vez más a aquella fría mazmorra.

Una vez cruzaba el umbral de esa mazmorra él también se convertía en paria. En esa clase se juntaban para trabajar, ella era siempre muy habilidosa con las pociones ayudándole en todo lo que podía para evitar una calamidad, parecía tener un don natural para percibir los errores de Evan corrigiéndolo a tiempo, antes de que pusiera algo en el caldero que lo hiciera explotar. Desde el momento que empezaron a trabajar no había perdido ningún punto, ni había destruido las mazmorras, tampoco se sentía solo, justamente por eso agradecía en su fuero interno que fuera alguien como ella su compañera de exilio.

* * *

Klaus veía como una vez más Scorpius, su compañero de habitación llegaba perezosamente a clase de pociones, tenía esa mala manía de llegar siempre tarde, causando con ello la pérdida de puntos para su casa. A su lado Rose, la chica con la que había conversado animadamente en el viaje a _Hogwarts_ arrugaba el ceño y negaba con la cabeza en un gesto de reprobación ante la conducta irresponsable de aquel chico, al parecer ella le daba mucha importancia a los estudios, a las calificaciones, a los puntos y también era bastante lista, pero el sombrero la había enviado a _Hufflepuff_. Klaus la hubiera preferido a ella como compañera y no a ese repelente de Malfoy.

El viejo profesor de pociones había anunciado que pronto se retiraría. Por lo que había escuchado de los estudiantes mayores siempre decía eso, pero siempre encontraba algún estudiante que le llamara la atención, decidiendo posponer su jubilación, argumentando que quería acompañarlo y ayudarle a desarrollar sus habilidades, ya se había acostumbrado a ser el mentor de estudiantes talentosos y le resultaba difícil dejar todo aquello. Después de todo Klaus pensaba que la vida de jubilado debía ser muy aburrida, y quizás, a pesar del peso de los años, la vida como maestro era mucho más interesante que la perspectiva de pasar el resto de sus años haciendo absolutamente nada.

Ajusto su bufanda de colores azul y cobre alrededor de su cuello al sentir cómo el frio penetrante del exterior se filtraba por las piedras de aquellas aulas _"si así es en otoño no quiero imaginar en invierno"_ –Pensaba mientras frotaba sus manos para intentar darles calor. Aquel frio no duraría demasiado, cuando empezaran con la elaboración de la poción el ambiente se calentaría por los hornillos y los vapores procedentes de los calderos, pero primero debían soportar la explicación en aquella poco agradable temperatura.

Tras el saludo del profesor, y el inicio de la explicación para ese día, se escucho el revuelo de los estudiantes que se apresuraban a sacar plumas, pergaminos y tinta, inmediatamente después sólo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino acompañando la voz del robusto profesor. Klaus apoyó su cabeza en la mano izquierda, en un gesto relajado mientras garabateaba distraídamente palabras sueltas que le llegaban a sus oídos, disfrutaba escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor, cada uno de los estudiantes tenía su propio ritmo de escritura, el más frenético sin duda el de Rose, que no parecía tener pausas. El silencio lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, todos habían dejado de escribir ante la pregunta del profesor Slughorn.

La intervención de aquel chico los había dejado descolocados, era normal que Rose interviniera siempre alzando la mano para responder las preguntas, sus respuestas solían ser correctas y el profesor le daba unos cuantos puntos a su casa, pero no esa vez, no ese día y no en esa clase. Todos esperaban que el profesor continuara con la disertación sobre los ingredientes de la poción de ojos abiertos que prepararían ese día. Después de que la chica contestara su pregunta otra mano en el aire había roto con aquella rutina. El viejo Slughorn parecía impresionado ante la respuesta de Scorpius, y Klaus entendía el por qué, no era que la respuesta fuera correcta o incorrecta, era el razonamiento que había llevado a aquel joven mago a refutar la contestación de Rose, aquel tipo de razonamiento era poco frecuente en los magos, más aún en los niños de once años como ellos. Al ver como el bigote de morsa del profesor vibraba de la emoción Klaus supo al instante que había encontrado un nuevo estudiante para añadir a su colección.

* * *

_-Acónito y luparia son la misma planta_ –contestó Rose con aquel aire sabiondo que emanaba de su ser, la simple satisfacción que daba el contestar una pregunta correctamente, seguida de la aprobación del profesor, y la confirmación de lo obvio: ella es una chica muy inteligente, al igual que su madre.

_-Pero si tienen diferente nombre, entonces obviamente no son la misma cosa, pues tienen algo que las diferencia, y eso es, de hecho, el nombre._ –Interrumpió Scorpius a la chica, que por su cara no creía a alguien capaz de contradecir su respuesta, después de todo era algo que había visto una y otra vez en el libro de texto reglamentario.

–_Si algo se llama diferente entonces hay algo que las diferencia: posiblemente por cuestiones geográficas las comunidades locales le dieron un nombre a la planta; otras comunidades otro, y luego se dieron cuenta de las similitudes de la planta. En todo caso si tiene un nombre diferente, ¿por qué no puede tener propiedades diferentes la una de la otra? _–esbozo una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Rose. Se hizo el silencio en la mazmorra mientras sus compañeros lo observaban sin entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

_–Cabría preguntarse entonces cual es el origen de un nombre u otro para saber su lugar de cultivo, pues el clima afecta el desarrollo de las plantas, cambia sus propiedades. Es necesario aclarar muchas dudas para asegurar que se trata de la misma planta. _–Concluyo. El profesor no contradijo ni rechazó la respuesta de aquel niño. Mostrándose algo sorprendido y contrariado por lo que acababa de suceder se limitó a asentir y a otorgarle diez puntos a _Hufflepuff_ y diez puntos a _Ravenclaw_, compensando los cinco que había perdido por llegar tarde a clase.

Por su parte Rose parecía indignada, pero no tenía idea de cómo tumbar el argumento de Scorpius. Abrió rápidamente el libro de texto, y removió en las páginas durante un buen rato. Pero allí no había nada que le dijese lo que debía contestar ante la reflexión del chico Malfoy. Tenía las orejas rojas de pura ira, pues era la primera vez que la contradecían de esa forma en una clase y no encontraba la respuesta que necesitaba en el libro. _"esto no se queda así Malfoy" –_Se dijo para sí misma. Aquello había sido como una bofetada en la cara y estaba segura que esa fue la intención del chico. Pero era la última vez que se la hacía, ella no dejaría que alguien como él la superara, se lo había encargado su padre y no le fallaría por nada del mundo. Haría todo lo posible por vencerlo en aquella disputa.

* * *

No recordaba que algo semejante sucediera, al menos no en todos sus años de docencia, mucho menos cuando fue estudiante. Las disputas, rivalidades y toda esa guerra entre los estudiantes de las diferentes casas por superarse los unos a los otros sucedían, normalmente entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, cuya competencia era ya algo tan natural como el calamar en el lago negro. Pero los mansos Hufflepuffs y los impávidos Ravenclaws no eran del tipo competitivo. Sin embargo habían despertado su espíritu de lucha, sacaron sus garras y todo aquello gracias a dos niños de primero que habían decidido enfrentarse entre ellos como antaño lo habían hecho sus respectivos padres. _"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"_ –suspiró la directora McGonagall mientras observaba a sus dos grandes colegas y amigos discutir como nunca los había visto: Pomona Sprout jefa de la casa _Hufflepuff_ y Filius Flitwick jefe de la casa _Ravenclaw_ discutían acaloradamente sobre quien ganaría ese año la copa de las casas.

De alguna manera Rose Wesley y Scorpius Malfoy se empezaron a enfrentar en clase. Sus peleas eran mucho menos problemáticas que las que habían tenido sus padres, e incluso sus abuelos, o al menos eso creyó McGonagall en un principio; pues parecía un asunto meramente académico, que implicaba ver quién de los dos lograba contestar correctamente las preguntas de los profesores y conseguir la mayor cantidad de puntos para su casa. Pronto aquella disputa fue conocida por los estudiantes como "la guerra de los puntos". Incluso los chicos de cursos superiores se mostraron interesados por todo aquel jaleo armado por los niños de primero que parecían entusiasmados por ir a clase; en especial las de defensa contra las artes oscuras y las de pociones, que son las que comparten los estudiantes de primer curso pertenecientes a ambas casas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin siquiera planearlo, aquel par de niños habían volcado a sus respectivas casas en un enfrentamiento sangriento, una competencia poco usual que había caldeado los ánimos tanto de alumnos como de profesores. En el aire se respiraba la tensión que solía resultar en las proximidades de los partidos de _quidditch_, con la diferencia de que ahora aquello era permanente. Ahora se podía ver como se esforzaban por quedar primeros, la más clara evidencia eran los relojes cuyas piedras resplandecientes marcaban una sutil diferencia entre la cantidad de piedras azules y amarillas. Parecían turnarse para que cada día una casa diferente punteara, aquella ventaja sobresaliente dejaba muy mal parados a los Gryffindors y Slytherins que no dejaban de sorprenderse por el despliegue de agresividad que mostraban sus compañeros.

_-Mis muchachos se dejaran el pellejo de ser necesario para ganar la copa este año, ya es hora de que dejemos de estar a la sombra de las demás casas _–Comentaba Sprout con una vitalidad improcedente de su edad.

_-Me compadezco por el pellejo de tus muchachos mi querida Pomona, porque a pesar de ello el gran comedor vestirá los colores azul y bronce al final del curso, ya lo veras_ –Contestaba la aflautada voz del profesor Flitwick apuntando con su corto dedo a la regordeta mujer.

Más allá la profesora Trelawney parecía ajena a toda aquella discusión en la sala de profesores. McGonagall solo podía sentir envidia, envidia y curiosidad hacia aquella mujer cuyos años le habían sentado de maravilla: ya no era aquella chiflada que gustaba de predecir catástrofes; sino que sus viajes por el mundo le habían otorgado una sabiduría que, para quien la tratara de definir, era como el producto de una extraña mezcla entre Albus Dumbledore y Luna Lovegood. Especulando llegó a la conclusión de que la nueva Trelawney es una mujer a quien le puede contar sus inquietudes, pues sus usuales confidentes parecen demasiado ocupados con sus rivalidades, esa misma noche la citaría en su despacho para contarle lo que había visto semanas atrás.


	10. Chapter 10: Potter VS Malfoy

_-¿Acaso me crees estúpido Potter?, ¿Por qué mierda robaría yo mi propia mercancía_? -Resoplo Draco arrastrando las palabras como él suele hacer normalmente cuando está muy enojado.

En todos esos años su relación no había mejorado, se trataban con educación como los adultos sensatos que eran, aún así no se soportaban. En especial Draco no podía soportarlo, o al menos no cuando ese maldito de Potter se metía en su casa, con la excusa de interrogarlo, era obvio que lo juzgaba de antemano. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese transcurrido desde el incendio de la sala de menesteres, él le seguía restregando en la cara el hecho de haberlo salvado. Y eso era, lo que irritaba a Draco más que nada, esa estúpida conducta de héroe mártir toda bondad y honor. Como lo detestaba.

_-Cuida tu sucia lengua Malfoy_ –Replicó un Creevey amenazante, o al menos, lo que aquel perro faldero consideraba "amenazante" –_No estás en posición de hacerte el indignado_ –Dijo con el ceño fruncido. _"Por favor, yo conviví con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort por casi dos años y este mocoso ridículo piensa que siquiera puede llegar a asustarme, ¿es en serio? Esto es insultante"_ –Solo pudo bufar indignado ante aquel insignificante intento de amenaza.

_-Escucha Malfoy, no te estoy acusando de nada, solo te interrogo por asuntos oficiales, después de todo tu... –_Estaba diciendo Harry. Pero no logró concluir su frase.

_-Soy un ex-mortífago_ –Interrumpió Draco impaciente. Se estaba empezando a hartar de la presencia de aquellos sujetos en su casa _–No se te escapa nada ¿Eh Potter?, eres todo perspicacia_ –El sarcasmo fluyo sin poder contenerse. A pesar de saber que tenía todas las de perder no pudo evitar lanzar aquella frase, solo por la simple satisfacción de verle contraer esa cara de idiota.

_-Aparece una marca tenebrosa en el cielo y acudes a mi_ –Draco doblo la manga de su túnica hasta la altura del codo, dejando a la vista aquel infame tatuaje _-¿Sabes acaso cómo funciona?_ –Apuntó con su largo y pálido dedo índice la marca –_cuando algún otro mortífago la activa, incluso Voldemort todos los demás sentimos un dolor punzante, ya sabes, como una quemadura_ –Otro de los _aurores_ que acompañaba a Potter compuso una mueca de asco que Draco advirtió –_si, ya se lo están imaginando, es justo como esas esposas que cargan ustedes_ –Apunto la muñeca derecha de Harry de la que sobresalía un brazalete metálico de cobre bruñido con unas runas talladas –_Muy...bonito, pero un collar de perro sigue siendo un collar de perro no importa lo bonito que sea_ –Concluyó mirando fijamente a los ojos del _auror_ cuya cara había abandonado la expresión de asco y ahora estaba contraída por la ira. Aquella reacción la disfrutó Draco.

_-Pero "La Ursa Major" te pertenece, ¿No es así Malfoy?_ –Ahora Harry cambió de táctica, atacando a Draco desde otro flanco. Nuevamente con aquello del barco. Draco puso los ojos en blanco _"¿acaso se quedarían haciéndole la misma pregunta una y otra vez hasta que sus diminutos cerebros fueran capaces de asimilar la información?"_ –Hubiera querido responderle a Potter.

_-Pertenece a la familia Malfoy. Las pérdidas de aquel robo me afectan principalmente a mí_ –Dijo ahora en un tono monocorde a ninguno de los presentes en particular.

_-No parece que unos cuantos galeones supongan mucha diferencia para la adinerada familia Malfoy_ –Dijo Creevey señalado la suntuosa sala en la que estaban reunidos.

_-Yo convoque a los supuestos mortifagos para atacar mi propio barco, me robaría a mí mismo y así despistaría a todos. Lo de la marca tenebrosa fue pura nostalgia, ya saben, recordar viejos tiempos..._ –Lanzó una mirada gélida y dura como la roca de las paredes de su casa a Creevey. Pero continuaba hablando con aquel tono de voz carente de emociones.

_-Ya te lo dije, no se te acusa de nada_ –Dijo Harry cortante, mirando a sus acompañantes con gesto severo. Draco supo que aquello no se lo decía a él sino a sus propios subordinados. _"Les está tirando de la correa para que se comporten como buenos perritos" _-Pensó divertido.

_-¿No? Y se puede saber entonces ¿por qué los perros de ataque del ministerio husmean en mi casa?_ –Señaló Draco con un gesto elegante de la mano a los hombres detrás de Harry.

_-Soy el jefe del departamento de aurores, estos son oficiales que me acompañan en este tipo de visitas, es el procedimiento oficial_ –Contesto Harry impasible, no parecía disfrutar aquello mucho más que Draco.

_-¿Y, qué hay del resto?_ -Potter volvió a hacer aquella mueca estúpida de incomprensión _–Me refiero a los aurores que no están en el interior de la mansión_ –La expresión de Harry no cambió –_Insultas mi inteligencia Potter, ¿en serio creíste que no lo notaría?, pues ya ves, lo supe desde el principio. Toda esta parodia de interrogatorio. Te urge encontrar alguien a quien señalar, y el hecho de escogerme a mi me lleva a pensar que de verdad estas desesperado._ –Soltó con todo aquel veneno que llevaba acumulando desde la llegada de los _aurores_, quedaba esperar la reacción de esos idiotas _"Creevey no puede creer que me haya dado cuenta. Muy seguramente pensó que era una estupenda idea eso de espiarme. Al menos así dejará de subestimarme"_ .No deberían sorprenderse, ya que Malfoy Manor es un lugar antiguo repleto de sensores mágicos y protecciones. _"Pero claro, ¿qué podía esperar de esos brutos ignorantes sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre?, puede que se hagan llamar magos, pero desconocen totalmente nuestro mundo"._

_-Voy a hablar a solas con Malfoy, quiero que todos se retiren de la mansión_ –Aquello no era precisamente lo que Draco esperaba escuchar. Pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo. Los guardianes de Potter, en cambio, no fueron capaces de disimular su sorpresa.

_-Pero... jefe..._ –Tartamudeo Creevey. Draco esbozo una sonrisa burlona hacia los _aurores_.

_-Dije fuera_ –Se giro para dar la cara a sus hombres, que al parecer necesitaban mirarlo a los ojos para entender aquella sencilla orden. Ambos se retiraron, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Draco _"Oh son tan aterradores, me estoy muriendo del susto" _–Pensó sarcástico, a la vez que sentía cómo las protecciones del lugar le avisaban que todos los intrusos se habían alejado de los alrededores.

_-¿Cuántos eran?_ -Pregunto Draco después de una pausa como quien pregunta la hora. Aunque no esperaba que entendiera su pregunta, mucho menos que le respondiera.

_-Usaron ilusiones. Según los informes eran menos de diez, pero no tenemos la certeza _–No esperaba aquella respuesta de Harry que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque consideró que merecía un punto a su favor por haber sido capaz de captar la pregunta, pues Draco no le había cuestionado por la cantidad de aurores presentes alrededor de la mansión; sino por la cantidad de _mortifagos_ a los que se enfrentó en la Ursa Major.

_-Los mortifagos jamás usarían ilusiones, para un mago con una pisca de orgullo las ilusiones son una forma muy baja de magia_ –No supo realmente por qué dijo eso. Tal vez como agradecimiento a que Potter se hubiera dignado en contestarle una pregunta que posiblemente contenía información confidencial.

_-No eran mortifagos_ -Soltó Potter después de quince minutos de silencio. Más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

_-Lo sé_ -Dijo Draco indiferente. Para el aquello era la confirmación de lo obvio. Luego soltó una sonora carcajada. _"No puedo creerlo, la ironía es demasiado hermosa"_ –Nunca pensó que alguien sería capaz de enfrentarse precisamente a Harry Potter acompañado por un ejército de _aurores_ estando disfrazado de _mortifago _y salir indemne. Puede que le hayan robado su propia mercancía, que le hayan hecho perder una cantidad nada despreciable de galeones y que le hayan hecho pasar todo aquel mal rato con esa indeseada visita de los _aurores_. Pero Draco sabía apreciar la astucia de aquel plan. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás de ese ataque se había burlado de aquellos a quienes más detestaba de una manera admirable.

_-Debes disculparme Potter, pero tienes que admitirlo, esos magos tienen estilo_ –Fue lo único que pudo decir secándose una lagrima de risa. Claramente el "discúlpame" era mera formalidad y su intención no era mostrarse arrepentido ante aquella estridente carcajada, a pesar de que la sintió impropia de él, bastante burda para sus modales finos y recatados.

* * *

Pocas veces Harry se sentía como en ese momento. Draco era capaz de hacerle revivir sus peores momentos en _Hogwarts_ con aquellos comentarios ponzoñosos. Lo peor era que no podía culparlo. Si, se le estaba riendo en la cara por su incompetencia, pero se lo había ganado, merecía esa burla y mucho más por el ridículo que hizo en altamar con aquellos malditos magos. Pasada la batalla reflexionó sobre su actuación y se sintió patético, lo habían asustado como a un niño pequeño que se asusta con sombras en la oscuridad.

_-Padre ¿Qué sucede?_ –Dijo un niño menudo, con aquel inconfundible rubio platino, de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad; que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del salón interrumpiendo a ambos adultos.

–_ ¿Acaso los aurores todavía creen que eres un mortífago?_ –Pregunto ladeando inocentemente la cabeza, pero dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria a Harry.

_-Solo le estoy haciendo unas preguntas de rutina a tu padre _–Le respondió Harry al pequeño Malfoy que estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido –_No tienes por qué preocuparte pequeño_ –Concluyo sonriendo afablemente al niño.

_-No soy "pequeño" me llamo Eltanin Luther Malfoy_ –Contesto el chico irguiéndose todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía y levantando la cabeza en un gesto orgulloso y desafiante, aquel gesto tan propio de los Malfoy _"es como ver un mini Draco Malfoy_" –Pensó Harry que continuaba sonriendo a aquel niño.

_-Mucho gusto Eltanin, soy Harry Potter_ –Le acerco la mano al niño para estrechársela. El niño por su parte lo miro con el ceño fruncido, luego dirigió su mirada a la mano de Harry, volvió a mirarlo a la cara, específicamente a la cicatriz, y por último miró a su padre. Draco dio una seca cabezada como respuesta a la mirada de su hijo. Pero seguía cohibido. Después de un rato se acerco para estrechar su pequeña mano con la de Harry, sin sonreír, ni despegar la mirada desconfiada de sus ojos, como si esperara que él fuera a sacarlo a rastras para llevárselo a _Azkaban_ en cualquier momento. Aquella mirada le dio una sensación de vacío en las tripas; se empezaba a sentir culpable por haber sospechado de Draco.

_-Sé quién es usted señor Potter, lo sabe todo el mundo, no soy ningún niñito idiota_ –Espeto desafiante mientras apretaba con fuerza a Harry. Pudo notar entonces las similitudes y diferencias entre padre e hijo: El cabello del niño se notaba ondulado a diferencia del liso inmaculado de Draco, también su rubio platino era un tono más oscuro, pero uno solo era capaz de advertir eso si tenía la oportunidad de verlos juntos, además los ojos de Eltanin no eran del todo grises como su padre, sino de un claro verde menta con motas grises, sus facciones no tan afiladas como las de Draco, aunque eso podía deberse a que apenas era un niño, y sus dientes incisivos se mostraban ligeramente separados otorgándole un aspecto infantil bastante marcado. Harry recordó cómo en Hogwarts él y sus amigos se habían burlado de los largos incisivos de Hermione, dicha memoria le provoco una carcajada interna.

_-En lugar de acusar a mi padre, los aurores deberían trabajar más para dar con los verdaderos culpables, señor, jefe Potter_ –Dijo esto último resaltando la palabra "jefe". Harry advirtió aquello y supo al instante lo que significaba _"Merlín lo que me faltaba, un mini Malfoy que me diga incompetente en mi propia cara" _–Pero ¿qué podía decir al respecto?, aquello era la verdad y por más dura que le pareciera sabía que tenían razón ambos Malfoy. Draco curvo la comisura de sus labios en una mueca torcida que pudo interpretar como una sonrisa.

_ "Si hubiera tenido la cabeza fría para pensar que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que la marca tenebrosa era falsa, los mortifagos falsos. Pero no, me aterre ante la imagen de la marca y lo que ella representa, mientras esos magos aprovechaban mi debilidad para llevarse toda esa cantidad de ingredientes"_ -Caminaba hacia la salida de la mansión con los puños cerrados. El eco de sus pasos que resonaban con fuerza por las paredes de piedra, mientras la capa negra ondeaba tras de sí con un sonido siseante, eran los únicos testigos de su frustración. Aquel lugar era endemoniadamente grande pero aún así tenia aquella sensación de claustrofobia, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes y enfrentarse a Kingsley.

El ministro de magia es un hombre razonable, comprensivo, pero había sido _auror_ y su olfato rara vez fallaba, el reconocería el error de Harry a kilómetros de distancia, pero no le reprocharía en absoluto su falla, nadie le reprochaba nada a él, y eso sólo lo hacía sentir peor, pues podía notar sus rostros decepcionados, sus miradas de reproche, incluso podía escuchar los murmullos cuando daba la espalda. No es que realmente le importara lo que pensaran de él en el mundo mágico, pero había quienes, como el primer ministro de magia, habían depositado su confianza en él y sentir que los había defraudado era demasiado para Harry.

El segundo error en una serie de errores fue tan malo como el primero. Le habían puesto en las narices la mercancía y el no supo verla: las lechuzas, las mil veces malditas lechuzas y búhos que llevaba el barco para vender en la tienda de animales del callejón diagon habían sido usadas por esos sujetos para sacar la mercancía de la nave sin que los aurores sospechasen _"Maldita sea esos desgraciados se enviaron a ellos mismos la mercancía por el medio más obvio posible. En mi cara, literalmente"_ Cuando Harry advirtió aquello ordenó a sus hombres que las detuvieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bandada de aves se disperso rápidamente, todas hacia diferentes direcciones, cada una cargada con una parte de la mercancía del barco. Seguirlas ahora sería una tarea imposible hasta para los más entrenados de los reclutas. Probablemente esos magos están riéndose a carcajadas de él justo como lo hizo Malfoy hace un rato.

Solo estaba seguro de algo, y era que, quien quiera que hubiera sido el que planeara toda esa estrategia sabía de antemano su reacción, conocía su miedo irracional al regreso de _Voldemort _y había dispuesto el tablero de una forma magistral donde Harry Potter había pasado a ser una simple ficha. Sea quien fuere el que estaba detrás de todo aquello, lo conocía demasiado bien, lo que significa que es alguien cercano a él, y definitivamente no se trata de cualquiera a quien pueda tomar a la ligera. _"Detesto admitirlo pero Malfoy tiene razón, ese maldito tiene estilo"._

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: In your face Potter! XD_

_Creo que me gusta escribir desde la perspectiva de Draco, de Scorpius, incluso de Eltanin que es uno nuevo, no sé, como que me fluye. Lo mío son los chicos malos :)_

_No lo dije en el capítulo que correspondía pero La Ursa Major es la misma Osa Mayor (los Malfoy y Black con su afición por los nombres de constelaciones y estrellas)_

_Draco se refiere a Dennis Creevey como "mocoso" porque es cuatro años menor que él, y lo recuerda de Hogwarts precisamente como un mocoso._

_Creo que Harry y Draco se complementan muy bien (no me refiero a romance XD) si llegaran a aliarse y trabajaran juntos lograrían grandes cosas._

_El nombre de "mini Malfoy" como lo llama Harry en su fuero interno es: Eltanin por la estrella más brillante de la constelación del dragón y Luther es por su tatara, tatara, tatara, etc abuelo._

_"Esos magos tienen estilo" XD no pude resistirme a hacer esa referencia, fue superior a mis fuerzas._


	11. Chapter 11: Moriana

Afuera llovía copiosamente, anunciando la proximidad del invierno y con ello las vacaciones de navidad. Pronto vería a su familia. Podía ver cómo a través del cristal soplaba el viento, lo más seguro es que hacia un frio de los mil demonios; puede que él no lo sintiera porque adentro, en la sala común de Gryffindor se estaba calentito; pero no era difícil imaginárselo y compadecerse de las pobres almas que en esos momentos asistían a clases afuera o en las mazmorras, sin duda los sitios más horribles para tener clases en aquel preciso momento, con aquel nefasto clima.

Él por su parte se encontraba en el lugar más acogedor de todo Hogwarts, su lugar favorito del enorme y antiguo castillo, sólo le hacía falta una taza de chocolate caliente para completar aquel perfecto cuadro, bueno, eso y la solución a su pequeño problemita _"la tengo que atrapar, no importa cómo"_ –Se dijo mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en el antiguo pergamino que reposaba sobre una mesa color caoba.

_-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ –murmuro apenas en un susurro al tiempo que tocaba con la punta de su varita en un punto cualquiera del pergamino. Cuando unas líneas empezaron a trazarse sobre el extraño pergamino por arte de magia, el chico entornó los ojos, y empezó su búsqueda; Pasó sus ojos por todo el pergamino deteniéndose de tanto en tanto en unas pequeñas motas etiquetadas con los nombres de personas que ahora eran visibles. Pasó un tiempo así, pero nada, no encontraba el nombre que le interesaba. Aquello era muy raro sin duda.

Había estado planeando su venganza contra esa chiquilla tonta. Esa había sido la segunda vez que se metía en su camino y James le estaba empezando a cargar inquina _"¿Cómo osaba meterse en mi camino?"._ No, eso no se lo podía permitir, le iba a enseñar con quien se estaba metiendo, la iba a poner en su lugar y luego iría a por Malfoy. No sabía aún exactamente cómo pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Recordó cómo esa misma mañana se había tropezado con el mocoso ese, recordando que no le había dado su _"bienvenida"_ aún. Pues había estado tan enojado con Albus por haber quedado en _Slytherin_ a propósito sólo para molestarlo, que no había estado de humor para nada. Después de eso Dominique le había dicho, bueno, en resumen que madurara, y que dejara de tratar a Al de esa forma _"Palabras de Vic en la boca de Nique"_ –Pensó recordando a Dominique actuar tan fría como él mismo hacia Al después de la selección.

_-Cómo te sentirías tú si hubieras quedado en esa casa ¿Eh?, que no ves que se debe sentir muy solo, es su primer año. Además no sabes cómo le está yendo allí, ¿y si lo están atacando?_ –Había dicho en un tono muy serio mientras le presionaba el dedo índice contra el pecho, Nique solía ser muy bromista, al punto de colaborar en algunos de sus _"proyectos"_ con ellos; por lo que verla así significaba que aquello era un tema sobre el cual no podía bromear.

_-Tú tampoco habías estado muy feliz con la selección de Al ¿verdad?_ –No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su prima lo hiciera sentirse mal sin llevarse ella su justa ración. _–Apuesto a que Vic te estuvo riñendo ¿me equivoco? _–Señaló maliciosamente, su prima apartó la vista incómoda y James supo que aquello era verdad. Amaba tener la razón, así que no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente a su prima. Ella como respuesta le había dado un empujón negando con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, aquello siempre significaba una tregua.

Muy a su pesar esa conversación lo había hecho reaccionar, motivándolo a estar más pendiente de los cambios que mostrara su hermano menor _"puede que sea una serpiente ahora pero antes de eso fue mi hermano, y lo sigue siendo" _–Pero si sucedía algo al interior de los muros de las mazmorras de _Slytherin_ que lo afectaran no daba muestras de ello, seguía siendo el mismo chico silencioso, tranquilo y aburridamente nerd que siempre había sido. Tampoco parecía tener una relación muy cercana con sus compañeros de casa, sólo con Rose, eso le había provocado una sensación de alivio, pues no soportaría ver a su hermanito pasarse al _"lado oscuro"_ como solía llamarle en su fuero interno a la casa _Slytherin_.

_-¿Qué haces?_ –Escucho que preguntaba una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. Se giró para enfrentarse a Andrew quien venía acompañado por un risueño Fred, a su lado Harry lo observaba con una expresión que parecía de incredulidad.

_-Tú…tú, precisamente tú ¡¿estás estudiando?!_ –Dijo Wood apuntando con un dedo acusatorio el viejo pergamino en el que James parecía tan interesado. _–Por todo el moco de troll del universo, se va a acabar el mundo ¡Sálvese quien pueda!_ –James como respuesta solo fue capaz de reír a mandíbula batiente, especialmente por aquello de _"moco de troll"_ que había soltado Harry, él siempre salía con unos apuntes muy particulares; las risas de sus amigos no tardaron en unirse a la suya. Su sonora carcajada hizo que algunos alumnos de quinto año se giraran y los fulminaran con la mirada, aunque aquello no le importó. Cuando se hubo calmado deslizo ligeramente el papel sobre la mesa de la sala común para que sus amigos vieran con atención lo que en realidad estaba mirando.

_-¿Buscas a Malfoy?_ –Preguntó Fred acercando su moreno rostro al pergamino. James negó.

_ -Diggory_ –Afirmó Tyndall tomando asiento enfrente de James.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ –Nunca comprenderá cómo le hace Andrew para saber ese tipo de cosas, es como si le leyera la mente, se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Pero su amigo se limito a encogerse de hombros fingiendo inocencia. Después suspiró cansado.

_-Escucha. Sólo se trata de una niña de primero, ¿qué más da?, ¿por qué no solo la dejas en paz, y de paso a Malfoy?_ –Apuntó señalando el mapa del merodeador _–Te recuerdo que colgarlo de los pies en mitad de un pasillo no es el movimiento más sutil, ¿en serio esperabas salir sin un castigo? _–Dijo finalmente en su tono de voz conciliador. James hizo una mueca al recordar el castigo, le habían puesto a bañar al apestoso gato tuerto ese de Filch. Aquel maldito bicho le había dejado los brazos rojos de tanto arañazo.

_-No es como que fuera a dejarlo ahí colgado de por vida_ –Lo defendió Fred. James le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

_-Es verdad, yo solo jugaba un poquito._ –Se apresuró a decir para complementar la defensa de Fred antes de que Andrew dijera algo más.

_-Si no hubiera sido por esa niña metiche nadie se habría resultado_ enterando –Dijo. Mientras recordaba la discusión que había llevado a todo eso. No recordaba muy bien como comenzó todo, era algo relativo a Rose y la dichosa guerra de los puntos. Su ira había sido tal que logró borrarle la memoria, ahora sólo recordaba cómo había terminado su enfrentamiento con Malfoy y Diggory, esos dos habían logrado darle unos cuantos golpes bajos.

_-Ravenclaw es una casa honorable y tú solo eres un mocoso engreído que entró allí porque fijo engaño al sombrero, así que deja de portarte como si el colegio entero te perteneciera Malfoy –_Escupió James casi en un grito.

_-Déjame en paz Potter, el único que engatusó al sombrero seleccionador aquí eres tú –_Dijo el chico rubio arrastrando las palabras y dándole la espalda. Pero se detuvo en seco y añadió:

_-Das lástima. Tú no eres tu padre, así que deja de pretender serlo porque sólo haces el ridículo. _–Soltó mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos grises, fríos y duros como el acero. James no supo la razón, quizás su orgullo era demasiado grande para dejar que aquel niñato lo hiriera de esa forma, o quizás lo hizo porque en el fondo aquello era verdad y sentirse descubierto por alguien como él era como hurgar en una herida, sintió un pánico disfrazado de una furia tremenda. Rápidamente sacó su varita, le apuntó y le lanzó un hechizo que lo elevó del suelo.

_-Yo pertenezco a Gryffindor, la mejor casa de todas, tú y toda tu familia no entenderían jamás lo que ello significa, ¿Sabes por qué? –_Pero Malfoy no podría escuchar la continuación de la frase, porque había sido interrumpido a medio camino.

_-Pues mucha pista no le das –_Sonó una vocecilla detrás suyo clara como el agua. James se giró y la vio ahí de pié, con el uniforme característico de Gryffindor; parecía como si llevara toda su vida en ese lugar, apuntando con la mano a un Malfoy que oscilaba colgado de los pies de manera que parecía atado por una cuerda invisible_ "¿Cómo podía aparecer siempre de esa forma tan imprevista?" –_Alcanzó a pensar recordando la última vez que Diggory había metido sus narizotas para defender al animal tuerto de Filch.

_ -Te atreves a atacar a un estudiante menor, lo dejas indefenso y luego insultas su familia –_Dijo aquella niña flacucha en un tono tranquilo pero severo, tenía sus brillantes ojos del color del oro fundido clavados en él. Hizo una pausa y luego añadió

_-¿Cómo entraste en Gryffindor? Se supone que es la casa de los "nobles y valientes" _–Subrayo las últimas dos palabras. Esa frase combinada con la anterior de Malfoy le había dolido más que todos los rasguños que hubiera podido hacerle _Pirata. _Se escucho a si mismo decir_ "liberacorpus" –_Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, cuando Malfoy cayó al suelo James vio al profesor Flitwick a unos pasos. Por su estatura no lo había notado, y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero se gano una buena reprimenda acompañada de un castigo y la pérdida de cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por su _"Terrible comportamiento con estudiantes menores". _

_-Metete en tus asuntos Diggory ¿Acaso todos los Gryffindors tienen complejo de héroe? –_Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Malfoy que arrastrando las palabras le decía a Moriana, vio por el rabillo del ojo que se alisaba la túnica negra y se sobaba el trasero, probablemente por la caída. James frunció el ceño pensando en lo desagradecido que había sido aquel mocoso. Puede que ella no le cayera nada bien, pero lo había defendido._ "a ver si después de esto aprende a escoger a quién ayuda". _La chica por su parte no pareció afectada ante el comentario despectivo de Malfoy, y se limito a irse cuando el profesor le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara.

_-Andrew no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, no estabas ahí, y bueno, una broma no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?_ –Sonrió pícaramente de lado. Andrew suspiró cansinamente exagerando el gesto todo lo que pudo _"es un dramático"._

_-Superado el protocolo donde Tyndall dice que no lo hagamos_ –Intervino Fred que no había despegado los ojos del mapa del merodeador, hasta ese momento. Andrew rodó los ojos _-¿Has pensado algo? _–James negó con la cabeza _–Realmente no me importa a quién, pero hace ya un tiempo que no hacemos algo… ya sabes, digno de nosotros _–Dijo Fred levantando la vista del mapa y barriendo los alrededores con la mirada para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando.

_-He estado tratando de seguirle la pista a Diggory, pero no la encuentro ¡Mierda! Es como si no existiera en el mapa, esa niña tiene algo raro, estoy seguro. _–Dijo señalando el mapa harto de revisar nombres y nombres en vano, ya le dolían los ojos _"a este paso me voy a quedar ciego como papá"._ Al final optó por cruzarse de brazos. Andrew enarco una ceja ante aquello, incluso él con lo escéptico que era reconocía la infalibilidad del mapa.

_-Eso es imposible_ –Se acercó Harry tomando el viejo pergamino por una esquina. Todos esperaron en silencio a ver si el chico Wood captaba algo.

_-Nada_ –Dijo secamente _–Moriana Diggory no existe._

_-Bueno..._ –Empezó diciendo Andrew en un tono cauteloso _–El mapa es viejo, quiero decir, los encantamientos pueden estar empezando a fallar… _–Se detuvo en seco cuando advirtió la mirada de los tres chicos, James estaba particularmente indignado con aquel comentario, pues el mapa nunca, _ nunca_ había fallado.

_-Se puede estar escondiendo en algún lado, algún pasadizo de Hogwarts que no aparezca en el mapa_ –Hablo Fred en gesto pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla. _"eso tiene más sentido"_ –Pensó James. Aunque la idea de que una mocosa de primero descubriera tan pronto un lugar de Hogwarts que ni ellos que iban en tercero y tenían el mapa conocían, no le hacia la menor gracia.

_-Sé de un par de lugares que no aparecen en el mapa. Pero papá nunca me quiso decir donde estaban_ –Bufó Fred. _–Dice que si no soy capaz de encontrarlos por mi cuenta no merezco ser su hijo _–Estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra el espaldar de la silla mirando un banderín que estaba colgado en la pared, de colores dorado y escarlata con un fiero león que rugía silenciosamente. De repente su mirada pareció iluminarse con un brillo especial ante la idea que se había formado en su cabeza. James comprendió de inmediato lo que su primo pretendía, ambos se miraron en un gesto cómplice y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

_-Vamos a seguirla_ –Dijeron a coro.

* * *

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ -Grito uno de los chicos

_-¡Protego!_ -Grito alguien ante la proximidad del hechizo

_-¡Impedimenta!_ -Gritaron al mismo tiempo. La fuerza con la que lanzaron el hechizo fue tal que ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas estrellándose contra las paredes que habían sido previamente transformadas por el profesor Bösengeist, y ahora eran mullidas como suaves cojines a pesar de la apariencia de dura piedra.

_-Deben controlar su magia si no quieren ser víctimas de sus propios hechizos_ -Anunció el profesor a los alumnos que acababan de pasar por el círculo de duelo que había formado en la mitad del salón, después de eso apuntó algo con su pluma en un pergamino. Esas eran las clases que más disfrutaban los estudiantes de defensa contra las artes oscuras, las clases prácticas, que para los alumnos de primer año consistían en practicar hechizos defensivos y de desarme.

_-Muy bien. Albus Potter tu turno, te enfrentarás a, veamos… Moriana Diggory _–Albus palideció ante la perspectiva de aquel enfrentamiento. Puede que solo fueran practicas, puede que niños de once años no tuvieran poder suficiente para hacerse daño, pero aquella chica era un peligro, más aún si cargaba una varita y te apuntaba con ella. Unos puestos más atrás Corban se reía de su desgracia.

_-¿Tanto miedo te da Potter?_ –Consiguió decirle en un susurro de su característica voz suave, pues de todos sus compañeros de casa, fue ese chico el único que pareció decidido a no hacer efectiva la ley del hielo que aplicaban con Albus, era él el único capaz de enfrentarlo abiertamente. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Rose sobre lo aburrido que era estar siempre sólo en su casa, y aquello de que _"prefería que lo liaran a maldiciones" _no quería hacerse enemigos.

El joven Potter le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Corban, pero el chico si lo notó no se inmuto siquiera ante ese gesto, y siguió charlando animadamente con Kobra Nott una muchacha de _Slytherin_ con la que parecía tener una relación cercana. Todo lo que Albus sabía de su compañera Kobra era que odiaba su nombre, y verla enojada no era un espectáculo precisamente bonito, así que todos la conocían como Kob, Bra, o Nott en su defecto, pero jamás Kobra, decir ese nombre en voz alta era un tabú.

Lentamente se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose con paso vacilante al centro del círculo ocupado ya por su contrincante _"No parece en absoluto amenazante, pero un enfrentamiento con ella resulta en una visita a la enfermería"_ –Recordó Albus la primera vez que la había visto en el viaje del expreso de _Hogwarts_ cuando irrumpió en su compartimento por estar huyendo de James; ahora era de ella de quien quería huir. No es que se tratara de una niña particularmente hábil con los hechizos, de hecho, todo lo contrario: completamente incapaz de controlar su magia a estas alturas del curso. Generalmente un simple hechizo de desarme, o una maldición de cosquillas ella lo convierte en algo capaz de hacer explotar los salones.

Ambos hicieron la tradicional reverencia.

Ahora se irguieron apuntándose mutuamente con sus varitas, esperando la señal del profesor. El chico sintió nuevamente una punzada de pánico al advertir el hecho de que ella al ser más alta lucía más amenazante, maldijo por lo bajo su suerte de enano.

_- Tres_

_- Dos_

_- Uno_

_-¡Empiecen!_

_-¡Expelliarmus!_ –Se oyó gritar Albus, aunque por el pánico escénico su voz había salido una octava más alta.

Moriana se apartó ágilmente de la trayectoria del hechizo que apenas rozó su larga trenza negra.

_-¡Rictumsempra!_ –Gritó nuevamente Albus, un poco más confiado. Él era el atacante y ella la que se defendía. Por alguna absurda razón aquello lo tranquilizaba, le hacía sentir con el control sobre la situación.

_-¡Locomotor mortis!_ –Gritó nuevamente, apuntando a las piernas de la niña. Ella dio un salto hacia un costado con la agilidad de un gato. Albus advirtió que a pesar de su andar desgarbado, la chica era bastante ágil _"tal vez demasiado"_ –Pensó apurado. Aunque fuera él quien atacara tenía que ganar rápido ese duelo antes de que a ella se le ocurriera abrir la boca y hacerlo volar en pedazos.

_-Nunca aprenderás a defenderte si te limitas a esquivar Diggory_ –Canturreó Corban desde su lugar. Albus deseo tenerlo en frente y lanzarle una maldición de forúnculos, o algo peor... lo que sea para que cerrara la boca.

_-El señor Cornfoot tiene razón_ –Dijo el profesor. Al parecer todos querían ver cómo Moriana lo asesinaba allí mismo.

A pesar de que sus compañeros y el profesor la apremiaban, ella no parecía querer atacar, de hecho, lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Albus antes de levantar su varita y apuntarla en su dirección.

_"Ah no, no lo harás, no te permitiré que me maldigas"_ –Sus propias palabras resonaban en su cabeza. La adrenalina del momento reemplazó el miedo que había sentido, esquivó el hechizo que ella había pronunciado y que no supo reconocer; agachándose y apuntando desde abajo sin darle tiempo a su contrincante de reaccionar _"si soy más bajo que ella, entonces esa será mi ventaja"._

_- ¡Mimble wimble!_ –Gritó desde su posición. Sabía que en el momento que se agachó ella lo dejó de tener en su línea de visión, la ventaja de esos segundos sería crucial, y el hechizo de la lengua atada no le permitiría pronunciar alguna maldición que pudiera resultar amenazante.

_- ¡Protego!_ –Gritó ella, más como un acto reflejo que como una acción premeditada. La onda expansiva del hechizo de protección se tragó la maldición que Albus había lanzado y golpeó a ambos haciéndolos caer de espalda.

_-Muy bien eso es todo_ –Se escucho la voz del profesor por encima de las risas y murmullos de los chicos que habían observado el duelo con expectación. Albus rodó por el piso y se levantó algo adolorido, pero no le importaba, iba a decir algo: él aún no había terminado, todavía tenía adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y quería continuar, pero de su boca solo salió un estúpido balbuceo acompañado por unas gotas de saliva, al parecer él también tenía la lengua atada.

-¿Ha considerado inscribirse en el club de duelo de los sábados? –Preguntó el profesor a Albus una vez hubo desatado su lengua con un _finite_.

_-Es un buen complemento para pulir tus habilidades_ –Albus pensó en tener que enfrentarse a estudiantes de cursos superiores, no le parecía una idea muy tentadora. El profesor lo analizó con la mirada, y como si le leyese el pensamiento completó _–En el club de duelo no sólo se hacen enfrentamientos con maldiciones, contra-maldiciones, y hechizos protectores o de desarme, como es el caso de mi clase; consta en poner retos a los estudiantes, por encima de la habilidad mágica están el ingenio, y por qué no, el instinto _–Albus sopesó las palabras del profesor, tal vez ese club fuera divertido después de todo, y acababa de descubrir que aquello de los duelos no se le daba del todo mal, además todos los estudiantes debían pertenecer mínimo a uno de los clubes que habían y Albus no había sabido cuál escoger _"muy bien me inscribiré en el club de duelo ¿por qué no?" _–Pensó mientras se dirigía al gran comedor para el almuerzo. Su primer enfrentamiento lo había dejado hambriento.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Slytherin the dark side of Hogwarts: the best side if you ask me (guiño-guiño) Pirata como una versión gatuna de Ojoloco Moody, solo que sin lo del ojo loco, pero si gruñón, arisco y desconfiado de todos y todo. "alerta permanente"_

_Bien ustedes dirán que Scorpius es un gruñón horrible, y pues básicamente sí, peeeeero no es lo que se dice malo, tiene su lado bonito también. Me inspiré en la pieza gráfica llamada "el arte de insultar como Winston Churchill" de Eduardo Salles. Aunque para Scor insultar si es un instinto._

_Sé lo que piensan y no, Moriana no es hija de Cedric (no voy a cambiar nada de lo sucedido en los libros, a lo sumo me aprovecho de cosas que no se dicen o quedan incompletas)_

_DCAO no se si quedo claro pero es una de las clases que comparten Gryffindor y Slytherin (al menos en primer año)_


	12. Chapter 12: Uroboros

Era Halloween, y _"Oh Merlín es Halloween ¿Qué más se puede pedir a la vida?"_ –Rose ama esa fecha, casi más que navidad, pero sólo _casi_, lo único que le faltaba a esa fiesta para ser perfecta era que se celebrara en primavera, su estación favorita del año, y no en otoño. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano de la pura emoción que sentía, no quería esperar para ver los decorados que habría por todo el colegio. A su alrededor sus compañeras de cuarto dormían profundamente, de manera que se puso su uniforme procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible, tomó de su baúl unos cuantos pergaminos que introdujo en su mochila y se apresuró a salir a la sala común.

No hubo terminado de salir de la puerta redonda que conducía a los dormitorios cuando sintió un familiar peso sobre su cabeza

-_Hola Rako_ –Dijo en un resignado murmullo apenas audible. A fuerza de costumbre terminó por aceptar el hecho de que siempre que estuviera en su sala común tendría un llamativo pájaro en la cabeza, y ya los demás Hufflepuffs habían aceptado también este hecho, aunque todavía había quienes no podían reprimir una risita tonta cuando la veían con el animal encima.

El pájaro silbó por respuesta.

_-¿Galleta?_ –dijo el ave. Rose siempre cargaba en su mochila unas cuantas galletas porque a la salida de la clase que tenía en las primeras horas de la mañana siempre terminaba con hambre, y su estomago no soportaba tener que esperar hasta el almuerzo, de manera que optó por cargar siempre unos cuantos dulces, pasteles o galletas en su bolso.

_-¡Galleta!_ –Le dijo ahora el ave en un tono apremiante. La chica no sabía si podía darle de lo suyo al pájaro _"¿y si se enferma?"_ –Pensó dubitativa. Pero sabía que si él quería algo se limitaría a quitárselo sacándolo furtivamente del bolso sin permiso, de hecho el que hubiera preguntado le pareció un extraño comportamiento en el animal.

_-Te daré tu galleta solo si dejas mi cabeza_ –Demandó en su tono mandón. Inmediatamente agradeció ser la única en su sala común, porque lo más seguro es que se veía ridícula discutiendo con un pájaro.

Para su sorpresa Rako voló de su cabeza y se posó en su lugar habitual, una vez hubo llegado giro su cabeza y nuevamente pidió su galleta. Rose nunca había visto que el pájaro obedeciera una orden de nadie, siempre hacía lo que quería, si se le daba la gana agarrar algo de algún estudiante lo hacía, y si alguien le importunaba se limitaba a lanzar un amenazante picotazo al aire. _"Puede que sea más listo de lo que pensé"_ –Dedujo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso la galleta, se la alcanzó y vio como la devoraba con entusiasmo.

Una vez acabó con su comida levantó la mirada hacia Rose y comenzó a silbar aquella tonada pegajosa que la chica había escuchado ya en tantas ocasiones, con la diferencia de que ahora más que silbidos parecía cantar en un idioma que no había escuchado jamás; al ver que no parecía tener intención de subirse nuevamente en su cabeza decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas en las que caía el sol de la mañana, y con la melodía del ave de fondo abrió su libro y se sumergió en la lectura. Al parecer aquel día de Halloween empezó con el pie derecho. Había hecho las paces con Rako.

* * *

Desde su charla con Trelawney había tomado por costumbre revisar el pergamino mágico en el que se apuntaban los nombres de los nuevos magos, entre esos nombres buscaba un apellido que resultaba familiar para cualquier mago adulto, el apellido Black, que al parecer guardaba una extraña conexión con la _"profecía mayor"_ como la llamaba la maestra de adivinación. Pero para su desgracia _"o alivio"_ no había nacido ningún mago que llevara el apellido Black aún.

Su boca se cerró en una fina línea, mostrando su reprobación ante su propia actitud. No podía creer que ella era ahora la mujer loca que creía en profecías y catástrofes _"¿Qué pasó con la siempre sensata Minerva McGonagall?"_ se preguntó mientras guardaba de nuevo el pergamino en aquel cofre hecho de pino con runas talladas alrededor de la cerradura que abría cada año para enviar las cartas a los nuevos estudiantes admitidos.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando ceñuda el cofre ahora sellado. Sólo el director de Hogwarts tenía permitido abrirlo de forma que sólo ella tenía acceso a esa información, _"Pero si el apellido Black aparece nuevamente, ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?" _-Pensó recordando aquella visión que había tenido el primer día del nuevo curso, justo antes del banquete de bienvenida. Se había preguntado si esa visión era real, o solo un síntoma de que ella se estaba haciendo senil. Al final reunió todo su valor para acudir a Trelawney _"!Merlín, es Sybil Trelawney!, en verdad me estoy haciendo senil"._

Resultaba extraño que precisamente ella, de entre todas las personas, resultara ahora con dones proféticos. Pero Sybil la tranquilizó, le dijo que aquella _"visión"_ no era una profecía realmente, pues las profecías reales no solían ser recordadas por el _"médium" _quien entraba en un estado de _"trance",_ y siempre se revelaban ante alguien. El momento en que Minerva la había tenido había estado completamente sola, y recordaba absolutamente todo; aunque nada de lo que había visto parecía tener el menor sentido.

Lo primero que había llamado su atención había sido el dragón, que descansaba profundamente dormido sobre una especie de montaña con salientes irregulares que se movía de una manera extraña. Cuando ajustó sus gafas para enfocar mejor la montaña vio para su asombro y repulsión que se trataba de cadáveres: en la base sólo había polvo y huesos, pero en la medida que se acercaba a la cumbre los cadáveres tenían menos signos de putrefacción, aunque la imagen de cráneos con restos de carne era más escabrosa; ya en la cima, justo debajo del dragón se encontraban los cadáveres más recientes, de los que la anciana mujer pudo distinguir a tres: Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, anteriormente Bellatrix Black y Regulus Black cuyo cuerpo estaba justo debajo de las garras en las que el dragón apoyaba su cabeza; al fijarse en la cabeza del dragón advirtió que algo extraño salía de sus fauces. Rodeó sigilosamente la montaña sin quitar la vista de la bestia, pues algo le decía que no debía despertarlo _"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tititllandus". _Al fin descubrió que aquello que parecía morder el dragón era su propia cola. 

Ya había visto suficiente, se iba a retirar de allí pero cuando dio un paso atrás sintió un frio espeluznante filtrarse por sus pies, hasta invadir todo su cuerpo, se estremeció violentamente, ante tal sensación, su reflejo inmediato fue mirar al piso, pero allí no había un piso, todo lo que tenia era un espejo, pero de una textura líquida, como si se tratase de metal fundido, aunque nada parecía más frio y lejano a un metal fundido que aquella sustancia. Dio un paso y vio como las ondas producidas por su movimiento descomponían su propio reflejo, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad que se alzaba en el horizonte.

Su mente le pedía a gritos que saliera de ahí, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Se irguió como una vara y caminó con paso firme hacia la oscuridad que tenía delante, dejando a su espalda la montaña de los cadáveres con su dragón reinante.

_"Estoy en un salón dentro de Hogwarts, hoy es el banquete inicial"_ –Se dijo a sí misma en un esfuerzo para recuperar la cordura, que según ella la había perdido, mas no fue sino abrir los ojos nuevamente para saber que seguía en ese extraño limbo, o infierno. Aún sentía el frio penetrante producto del suelo gélido que pisaba.

Divisó dos grupos de magos encapuchados peleando con fiereza, lanzándose hechizos los unos a los otros. Destellos de un inconfundible verde volaban en todas direcciones, hasta dar con los magos señalados por la fatal suerte de encontrarse en lugar y momento inoportunos. Sin misericordia caían en ambos bandos; aunque el verbo _"caer"_ no le parecía a McGonagall el más apto para describir los cuerpos que se derretían en una imagen dantesca: al principio parecían llorar sangre; pronto sus ojos mismos burbujeaban tomando la textura y el tono de la sangre hasta dejar las cuencas vacías; lo mismo sucedía con su boca de la que chorreaban grandes cantidades de líquido rojo negruzco. Lo último era su piel burbujeante que parecía resbalar por entre los intersticios de los huesos dejando un esqueleto baboso y manchado que pronto se fundía con el líquido que estaba bajo sus pies.

Minerva se tensó al descubrir esto último. Bajó la vista y ahora además de su reflejo pudo distinguir unas formas en su espalda. Se giró bruscamente pero lo que estaba a sus espaldas y lo que estaba a las espaldas de su reflejo eran escenarios completamente diferentes, aunque si le preguntaban la mujer no sabría decir cuál le resultaba peor.

_-Se ha preguntado alguna vez ¿por qué no se debe hacer cosquillas a un dragón dormido Minerva?_ –No tenía respuesta. A decir verdad nunca reparó en el lema que rezaba bajo el escudo de Hogwarts

_-El dragón que se muerde la cola es el Uroboros_ –Fue lo único que atinó a decir, haciendo un esfuerzo por relacionar la profecía de la que le hablaba Trelawney con su extraña pregunta.

_-Se supone que el Uroboros es una especie de serpiente, o dragón que rodea el mundo. Pero se mantiene en un profundo sueño_ –McGonagall asintió. Ella sabía todo esto, el Uroboros hace parte de la más críptica y antigua mitología mágica. Hasta los muggles tiene conocimiento de esto.

_-Las cosquillas son una forma de decir que no se le debe despertar abruptamente, pues si eso sucede la criatura empezara a comerse la cola compulsivamente devorando con ella la tierra misma_ –Minerva empezaba a arrepentirse de pedirle ayuda a la maestra de adivinación. Un animal enorme que, a pesar de su tamaño se ocultaba de todos, ¿Cómo era posible?, la idea le sonaría de lo más hilarante de no ser porque ella misma tuvo ante sus ojos la visión de ese dragón. Aunque aquel animal en la cima de cadáveres no parecía tener tamaño suficiente para arrasar un pueblo, ni se diga del planeta entero.

_-De una familia antigua que todos creían extinta nacerá un mago que ostentará el poder de Merlín, pero su nacimiento sólo sucederá en el momento en que el dragón que se muerde la cola despierte de su largo sueño iniciando con eso la cuenta regresiva. El principio del fin._ –Esas habían sido las palabras de Trelawney que había tratado de explicar la esencia del contenido de la profecía. McGonagall casi le hallaba sentido a la primera parte que, después de su visión, claramente hablaba de los Black, pero… ¿el dragón?

_-No se agobie Minerva, esta profecía es literalmente más vieja que Merlín; más vieja que los fundadores. No sabría decirle cuán vieja es. Quizás la profecía más antigua en la historia del hombre. Pero nadie jamás ha podido interpretar lo que en verdad significa la mención del Uroboros. Así son las profecías, sólo se desvelan cuando están cerca de suceder, o cuando suceden_ –Dijo en tono solemne mirando a través de sus enormes gafas a la directora del colegio. Minerva pensó que la profecía no podía resultar más inútil si no se conocía el contenido total. ¿De qué servía saber todo aquello si no eran capaces de entender el significado detrás de la mención del Uroboros?.

Las protecciones de su despacho la hicieron despertar de sus recuerdos. Al parecer alguien quería entrar y esperaba por el permiso de la directora.

-¿Qué ocurre Filch? –Preguntó en un tono de voz visiblemente cansado. No hubo terminado de formular la pregunta cuando vio la razón de la irrupción del agitado anciano en su despacho: estaban Potter y Wesley siendo arrastrados por el conserje quien los llevaba agarrados por las orejas entre quejidos de los chicos, y más atrás vio a Wood que los seguía mas por causa del amenazante gato Pirata que parecía a punto de lanzársele que por voluntad propia.

-¡Truhanes!, ¡Delincuentes! ¡Sinvergüenzas! ¡Han destrozado mi despacho! –Vociferaba el hombre a punta de un ataque cardiaco mientras el esponjado gato a su lado siseaba con visible enojo.

_-¡Exijo que los azoten!_ –Gritaba por todo el despacho

_-¡que los cuelguen de los pies en las mazmorras!_

Minerva poso su mirada más amenazante sobre los chicos. Ellos tragaron saliva en un gesto exagerado. Estaban visiblemente asustados por el castigo, hasta que Potter fue capaz de hablar.

_-Yo… no… nosotros… nosotros no fuimos_ –Balbuceaba entre aterrado y ¿furioso?

_-Fue Diggory_ –Dijo el chico Wesley

_-¿Y por qué habría de creerle señor Wesley? ¿Va a acusar a un compañero inocente para salirse de esta? Pues no. ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!_ –Todos hicieron cara de espanto _–Por cada uno_ –Sentenció con la mirada más amenazadora que pudo.

_-En cuanto a su castigo ya lo hablaremos…_ -hizo una pausa que sirvió para aumentar la tensión en el ambiente –_Junto con sus respectivos padres_ –Terminó. Los tres muchachos estaban lívidos.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS_

_La relación Rose –Rako me resulta algo cómica. _

_Es que ni muertos dejan en paz a los Black ¿Eh? (guiño-guiño)_

_Pobre James, parece que nada le sale bien, (no quiero que piensen que lo odio) solo es por cuestiones del fic que tiene que pasarle lo que le pasa._

_Lo del Uroboros lo saqué en su mayoría del "libro de los seres imaginarios" de Borges_


	13. Chapter 13: Operación snitch

Desde que empezó a asistir al club de duelo que se llevaba a cabo semanalmente Albus se sentía feliz, al menos eso era lo que percibía James que permanecía atento a los cambios de su hermanito, justo como se había prometido a sí mismo. Por lo que vio todo seguía igual, aunque no pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando su prima Victoire la jefa del club de duelo dijo en frente de todos, muy orgullosa lo bien que lo estaba haciendo Al.

Con todo y sus constantes riñas con Albus, sentía una punzada de orgullo, en especial cuando se enteró que en uno de esos retos que se ponen en el club, El enano había vencido a un _Ravenclaw_ presumido del mismo curso de James; reto que, por lo que escuchó, consistía en utilizar únicamente los encantamientos aprendidos en clase para defenderse y atacar. Con todo y la desventaja que suponía enfrentarse a un estudiante de un curso superior, venció a su contrincante a punta de _lumus_ y encantamientos de levitación.

Pensándolo bien tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pues él mismo había provocado unas cuantas veces al mocoso, provocaciones que daban como resultado entretenidísimos enfrentamientos en los que James la pasaba en grande, _"al menos hasta que mamá nos castigaba por destrozar alguna parte de la casa"_ por eso precisamente sabía que Albus cuando se pone serio tiene muy buenos instintos, y puede llegar a ser un digno rival a pesar de su apariencia de enano, escuálido, torpe, y come-libros.

_-¡Hermanito querido!_ –Saludó efusivamente a Albus con su más amplia sonrisa, cuando lo vio por fin mientras lo esperaba en las mazmorras, cerca a la entrada de la sala común de _Slytherin_.

_-¿Qué quieres Jaimieeeeeeeeee?_ –Preguntó Albus imitando el tono de fingida dulzura que usaba James.

_-¿Yo… querer?, ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermano favorito?_ –Le reprocho James en un tono que pretendía ser ofendido. Albus solo le lanzó una mirada bastante elocuente.

_ -Primero Jaimieeeee, no soy tu hermano favorito, soy tu único hermano, y segundo ¿cómo crees que se pondrá Lily si te escucha decir eso?_ –Apuntó Albus alargando el "_Jaimie_" para darle especial énfasis cada vez que lo decía. En otra ocasión James hubiera tomado revancha por osar llamarlo por ese diminutivo tan infantil, pero no ahora, que en efecto necesitaba un favor de su hermano menor y por lo tanto no le convenía hacerlo enojar.

_-Bien tienes razón, tú eres demasiado listo_ –Albus escéptico enarcó una ceja –_Casi tanto como yo_ –Aclaró James con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo –_Necesito un favor_ –Terminó de decir en un tono de voz seguro pero con un deje de súplica.

_-Préstame la capa_ –Dejó salir sin más después de un corto silencio.

_-Ni hablar_ –Contestó Albus automáticamente.

_-¿Por qué?_ –Preguntó James intentando parecer inocente, pero la verdad sospechaba las razones que tenía su hermano.

_-¿Y Dejarte a ti con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador? No me hagas reír, Jaimieee_ –Contestó Albus. James temía esa respuesta.

_-Oh vamos, no seas envidioso Al._

_-No me vengas con eso, eres tú el que quiere ambas cosas para sí mismo._

_-Pero…_ -James intentó hacer una imitación de los famosos pucheros de su hermanita. –_En verdad la necesito _–Albus parecía contener la risa. Al parecer su "_puchero_" debía ser de lo más ridículo, pero no importaba _"una situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas y de verdad me urge la capa_".

_-Te presto la capa a cambio del mapa. Es mi última oferta, tómala o déjala_ –Sentenció ahora entre risas a causa de la cara a medio camino entre un puchero y una mueca de frustración que seguramente ponía James.

_-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme la capa?_ –Preguntó con reproche James

_-Porque puedes usar esos dos objetos en mi contra, y no te pienso dar esa ventaja, créeme_. –Contestó calmadamente el muy cabezota.

_-¿No confías en tu hermano mayor?_ –Dijo James como ultimátum.

_-No_ –contesto simplemente Albus sin un ápice de duda.

_-¡Esta bien! Trae la capa_ –Expuso exasperado mientras sacaba el mapa del interior de su túnica. Hubiera preferido tener los dos objetos, pero ya que el enano no le dejaba opción… además si quería espiar a Diggory alias _"Norris" _sin problemas, la mejor opción era sin lugar a duda la capa invisible.

* * *

Una de las cosas que más le había gustado a Scorpius de _Ravenclaw_ era que cada quien parecía metido en sus propios asuntos sin importunar a nadie. Según había escuchado a sus padres en _Slytherin_, (a pesar de lo que creía todo el mundo) los chicos tan rápido como llegaban armaban grupos, y sea cual fuere al grupo al que pertenecías, debías aprender a ocupar tu lugar, y si no aprendías pronto a desempeñar tu papel, pues bueno, serías un fácil blanco de ataques por parte de tus compañeros. Pero en _Ravenclaw_ preferían el aislamiento, la individualidad, y eso se respeta al punto de enviar a los estudiantes del mismo año a cuartos separados, en los que no conviven más de tres chicos en la misma habitación.

El vicio de la soledad de resultaba a Scorpius muy gratificante; no tener a alguien encima todo el tiempo diciendo lo que puede y no puede hacer, lo que puede y no puede aprender, lo que puede y no puede decir, los lugares a los que puede y no puede ir. De haber podido controlar hasta su forma de morir, lo más seguro es que sus estrictos padres lo habrían hecho. Pero ahora que estaba en _Hogwarts_ no recordaba haberse sentido más solo, más libre, y más feliz. Solo sentía pena por Luther quien es el que debía soportar todo eso ahora, pero su hermanito es un chico muy listo, seguro sabría cómo lidiar con todo eso.

_"Eres un Ravenclaw nato que fue criado para ser un Slytherin"_ –Escuchó la voz del sombrero resonando aún en su mente –_"En Slytherin serás como un ave enjaulada, ¿no preferirías abrir tus alas y poder volar?" _–Había estado discutiendo con el sombrero un buen rato, pero cuando mencionó aquello de _"abrir las alas y volar" _Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que eso le gustaría, el sombrero por supuesto, fabricado para desentrañar los más profundos pensamientos alojados en los escondrijos más recónditos de la mente de sus usuarios, advirtió la vacilación en Scorpius, y al final lo envió a _Ravenclaw_.

Al principio había estado aterrado por haber desobedecido la implícita orden de quedar en _Slytherin_, pero para su satisfacción las cosas fueron menos traumáticas de lo esperado, y ahora podía disfrutar a sus anchas de la libertad de la que le había hablado el sombrero. Libertad que para su desgracia no duró mucho _"¿En qué maldito momento me dio por meterme con Wesley?" –_No se podía engañar, había disfrutado mucho la reacción de la chica, que parecía como si fuera un globo inflado de autosuficiencia. Y como un globo él había logrado pincharla y le había sacado poco a poco toda esa falsa confianza. Ella paso de mirarlo desde arriba con desprecio a mirarlo de frente como un igual.

_"Es una digna rival, tengo que admitirlo"_ –Sus enfrentamientos le causaban más entretenimiento del que habría imaginado y como un plus su padre parecía satisfecho. Pero ella seguía siendo la hija de los famosos Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger, con padres como esos cualquiera se amedrentaría. Lo peor de todo era su séquito de primos locos, pelirrojos y obsesivos por las guerras del pasado. De todos ellos el peor era sin duda ese tal James Potter: _"El héroe frustrado"_ –Como lo llama Scorpius en su fuero interno.

Al principio del curso había notado la mirada del Potter mayor encima, se giraba y cuchicheaba con un grupo de chicos de su misma edad. Scorpius no tenía la más mínima idea de las razones que tendría Potter para vigilarlo de esa forma, pero con la fama que cargaba lo más seguro es que no se tratara de nada bueno. La cosa no había pasado de malas miradas y ya se había acostumbrado. Hasta que le dio por gritarle en un pasillo vacío, justo cuando Scorpius estaba perdido buscando el aula de encantamientos _"No, yo no estaba perdido, sólo estaba recorriendo el castillo"_ –Al final el mismísimo profesor Flitwick lo había salvado de Potter, con restada de puntos y castigo incluido.

También había acudido Diggory en su ayuda, pero Scorpius prefería no relacionarse mucho con ella: de entrada es bien rara con esa actitud tranquila y desafiante frente a alguien claramente superior a ella en conocimientos y habilidades mágicas, _"Merlín hasta un Squib es superior a ella en habilidades mágicas"_ –Pensó recordando la vez que prendió fuego al salón de transformaciones cuando la extraña profesora Arcadia Brahe había pedido un sencillo hechizo sobre un pergamino que buscaba transformarlo en una figurita de origami. Además _¿Qué esperaba de eso?, ¿Que le dieran un premio por ser la metiche más honorable entre todos los leones?, ¿Su eterna gratitud?_ Ya tenía suficientes problemas con el peso de su propio apellido y lidiando con las ahora frecuentes bromitas de Potter como para tener encima que echarse sobre los hombros el odio que despierta ella en todo el colegio.

Suspiró pesadamente. Fijó su vista en el pergamino lleno de puntos negros, manchas y borrones que era su tarea para la clase de astronomía. La tomó de encima de la mesa para acercar la vista y revisar los posibles errores. Estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que se dio por vencido. Esa clase sólo conseguía irritarlo _"es que todo eso no tiene importancia, todas las malditas estrellas son iguales, y si no lo son ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué demonios me debería importar un montón de puntos en el cielo?, no es como si me fuera a convertir en un squib nada mas por no saber la ubicación de constelaciones, estrellas y planetas." _–Murmuró para sí, irritado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de hacer bien el dichoso mapa.

Frustrado guardó su intento de trabajo en su mochila verde de piel de dragón, y se dirigió al gran comedor, pues las tripas empezaban a rugirle y el hambre conseguía ponerlo particularmente hipersensible. Aunque claro, como de costumbre tardó un buen rato tratando de encontrar el gran comedor por ese laberinto de piedra y mármol que son los muros de _Hogwarts_.

* * *

_-Empezábamos a preocuparnos_ –Se acerco diciendo Harry junto con su primo Fred

_-Te tomaste tu tiempo en el nido de víboras ¿eh?_ –Continuó Fred

_-Tranquilos, es solo que…_ -Empezó diciendo James

_-¿Tienes la capa o no?_ –Interrumpió Fred en tono apremiante. Desde que habían planeado segur a _Norris_ era él el que se mostraba más entusiasmado, tal vez por la perspectiva de encontrar un nuevo lugar secreto de Hogwarts.

_-Sí, pero mi hermanito me hizo entregarle el mapa a cambio_ –Los chicos se miraron.

_-Entonces tenemos que esperar en la sala común hasta que salga y perseguirla por todo el castillo_ –Se escuchó la queja de Harry al que aquello no le parecía un plan muy entretenido para pasar un Halloween.

_-Igual el mapa parece no captarla_ –Dijo un Fred pensativo tras meditar el plan de Harry.

_-No, La esperamos en el desayuno y de ahí la seguimos_ –Dijo James cortante –_Además no me pienso perder el desayuno de hoy, es una fecha especial y de seguro la decoración va a dar mucho de qué hablar_ –terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Tenía a la voraz Rose frente a él. Estaban sentados en la mesa de _Gryffindor_, a lo que ella estaba comiéndolo todo con ese apetito insaciable que tanto la caracterizaba. Albus jamás sabría donde le cabe a su prima tamañas raciones de comida en ese pequeño estómago; además él sabía muy bien que su prima picaba entre clases de un compartimento especial de su bolso que consideraba agrandado mágicamente, porque pareciera que nunca se le acababa la comida.

Era temprano, aunque no demasiado como para no ver a James por los alrededores. No se necesitaba ser un genio para sumar dos y dos, ya que lo más seguro es que se encontrara en esos momentos aprovechando su invisibilidad. Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que planeara su hermano no lo hiciera contra él.

Sobre la cabeza de Rose se posó uno de los murciélagos que hacían parte de la decoración del lugar, ella estaba particularmente embelesada con todo eso. Al momento el murciélago voló unos puestos más allá donde estaba sentada su prima Dominique acompañada de su inseparable amiga a la que James solía llamar _"esa loca de los gatos"_ y junto a ella también estaba Andrew Tyndall, en opinión de Albus, el más equilibrado de los amigos de su hermano. _"No parece preocupado por James, seguro sabe en qué anda"_ –A decir verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que estuviera planeando para que necesitase con tal urgencia la capa invisible. Decidió probar suerte y averiguarlo.

_-Este… hola Andrew_ –Saludó tímidamente. Su fuerte no era en absoluto iniciar una conversación.

_-Hola Albus_ –respondió educadamente.

_"¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de los chiflados de mi hermano, mi primo y Wood; y conservar la cordura?"_ –Estuvo tentado a preguntar Albus, pero no se atrevía a ser así de directo.

_-De casualidad sabes… ¿Sabes dónde está James?_ –Preguntó con cuidado. El muchacho rubio rodó los ojos y exhaló un suspiro profundo. Un gesto algo dramático en opinión de Albus.

_-No te preocupes por él, sólo está… bueno ya debes tener una idea de lo que anda haciendo, sus típicas bufonadas._ –Se limitó a decir. Pero a Albus la respuesta aún le parecía demasiado ambigua como para fiarse de que James, en efecto, no planea hacerle algo a él. Quería insistirle para que soltara más información, pero en ese momento Rose escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo encima suyo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

_ -¡Rose! Pero que..._ –Gritó indignado poniéndose de pié. En un intento por limpiarse el uniforme tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se la pasó por encima de la negra túnica. Rose no parecía notar su enfado y tampoco ser capaz de calmarse, ahora tenía sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar de la risa. Al momento Albus notó que junto con ella el gran comedor había estallado en carcajadas. Se giró para ver lo que sucedía, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha del causante de todo el alboroto.

_-¿Entonces es eso lo que los muggles llaman arte conventual?_ –Escuchó la voz de Fred a su lado.

_-Con…ce…cep…tual Fred_ –Contestó Albus desde donde se encontraba, tratando en vano de contener las lágrimas de la risa que ahora no era capaz de evitar.

_-Ves primo, te dije que soy un genio ¡Todo un artista!_ –dijo la voz arrogante y burlona de James.

_-En ese orden de ideas Ted Lupin es el maestro de maestros_ –apuntó Andrew que se había acercado a sus amigos y al igual que Albus trataba en vano de no soltar una sonora carcajada tapándose la boca con la mano.

_-Nah, ni siquiera he visto esos colores tan raros en Teddy_ –Chilló Rose entre risas apuntando a la cabeza de Malfoy.

Albus no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, pero ahora tenía la certeza de lo que estaban haciendo: En la mesa de Ravenclaw un chico de su curso, estaba de pié con la cara contraída en una mueca de ira, como contraste de su tez pálida tenía pintados mechones de todos los colores más chillones y llamativos que Albus pudiera imaginar en el que solía ser su cabello rubio platino.

* * *

La mezcla aleatoria de pociones para teñirse el cabello que tanto usaba su prima Lucy había dado como resultado todo un arcoíris de lo más chillón, y probablemente ella estaría molesta con ellos por hurgar en sus cosas, pero no importa, la regañina de su prima bien vale la pena, sólo por ver al engreído de Malfoy lucirse de semejante manera ante todo el colegio. Lo mejor es que, aunque sospecharan, nadie podía señalarle ni castigarle, ni siquiera la directora, porque no tenían pruebas.

Lo más difícil era verter esa mezcla de pociones en el jugo de calabaza de Malfoy, pero una vez James recibió la capa de Albus supo que ese era el día preciso y decidió aprovechar la capa para algo más que espiar a _Norris_, _"es como golpear dos jugadores con una sola bludger"._ Como sospechaba con la capa invisible acercarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw para alterar el jugo de Malfoy no había supuesto ningún problema, y eso que tuvo sus dudas de que el niño cayera porque esa poción tintura parecía tener un olor bastante particular.

La mañana de Halloween de James había empezado con el pie derecho, la primera broma del día había sido casi tan vitalizante como el desayuno, había cobrado su venganza a Malfoy por lo de la vez pasada, hasta Rose parecía divertida con la broma _"La siempre imparcial Rose", _lo mismo que Albus _"el pacífico Albus",_ aunque su hermano seguía sin confiar en él porque por más que le insistió se negó a dejarle el mapa junto a la capa.

-_Es lo suficientemente grande ¿ves? Cabemos los cuatro y no nos verán_ –Insistía Harry a su amigo Andrew que se negaba en rotundo a participar en lo que los chicos decidieron dar el nombre clave de _"operación snitch" _–llamada así por James, que consideraba a la escurridiza Norris una especie de Snitch, que él como buen buscador capturaría.

_-No desconfío de la capa, desconfío de ustedes_ –Respondió Andrew ante la mirada acusadora de Harry, James y Fred –_En especial desconfío de ti Fred, no eres lo que se dice sigiloso _–Apunto con su pluma a el aludido.

_-Además tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer un sábado como para ponerme a perseguir niños de primero por todo el colegio_ –Terminó en un tono de voz que daba por zanjada la discusión.

_-Vamos chicos dejemos al señor "soy muy ocupado" ir a su amada biblioteca_ –Decidió James –_Pero eso sí, cuando encontremos el lugar en el que ella se mete, no te vamos a invitar, ni te lo vamos a mostrar _–Amenazó a su amigo que sólo pudo reírse de esa infantil respuesta.

_-Tienes la madurez de un crío de cinco años, James_ –Canturreó como despedida con una sonrisa mientras doblaba una esquina para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

_-Muy bien a sus posiciones señores_ –Dijo Fred después de asegurarse que estaban completamente solos en ese pasillo.

Desde que decidieron seguirla habían puesto particular atención a sus movimientos, y sabían con la certeza más absoluta que ella pasaba por ese pasillo la gran mayoría de veces, y ese día para fortuna de los chicos no fue la excepción. Así que cuando la vieron pasar, sola como siempre, empezaron a seguirla.

Habían comenzado con entusiasmo, pero después de dos horas de caminata ininterrumpida por el colegio cualquiera se harta. James jamás había tenido una prueba tan dura para su paciencia y en ese momento envidió al calmado de su hermano. Fred y Harry que estaban con él no parecían más contentos, aunque Fred seguía con esa mirada de determinación y no aceptaría que se retiraran sin saber lo que trae entre manos _Norris_.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por el castillo, sin aminorar el paso desde que habían comenzado a perseguirla: abría puertas por las que entraba, atravesaba pasadizos, subía y bajaba escaleras, daba larguísimos rodeos por cada uno de los pisos del colegio, incluso paseó por las mazmorras y luego de un recorrido por el lugar subió nuevamente al gran comedor. Si James no se hubiera asegurado que la capa los cubría por completo, pensaría que ella los estaba tratando de despistar.

Era la tercera vez que pasaban por ese pasillo _"¿o era la cuarta?",_ James ya había perdido la cuenta, pero dejó de importarle cuando se estrello de lleno con la espalda de Fred que se había detenido abruptamente.

_-Podrías haberme avisado al menos_ –Le reprochó a su primo con una voz de corneta mientras sujetaba su nariz por el dolor que le causó aquel estrellón.

_-¡Shhhh! Mira_ –Susurró mientras señalaba a la chica que también se había detenido, justo frente a una puerta entreabierta. James supo en ese momento dónde estaban, y cómo no saberlo si había pasado por allí como un millón de veces. Frente a ella estaba la entrada al despacho de Filch, no obstante no parecía haber rastro alguno del amargado celador.

Harry tironeó de él cuando vieron cómo Moriana Diggory, con paso firme se acercaba a la puerta. Se detuvo y miro para todos lados como para comprobar que allí no había nadie, al terminar se adentró en el cuartucho del viejo hombre.

-¿Creen que ahí haya algún pasadizo secreto? –Preguntó Fred un poco escéptico

_-Bueno, si lo piensan entonces tiene sentido que no lo hayamos encontrado. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría por voluntad propia ahí_ –Susurro Harry –_Y recuerden que ella es amiga de la bola de pelos tuerta, de pronto le mostró el lugar secreto_–Culmino exultante por su brillante deducción. A James le pareció una explicación tan buena que disipó sus dudas y se decidió a entrar en el despacho por voluntad propia, algo que jamás creyó posible que haría.

Norris había dejado la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para que los tres entraran sin muchos problemas. Ahora necesitaban mantenerse lo más silenciosos que pudieran, no solo porque su distancia con la chica había disminuido, sino porque Filch podía aparecer en cualquier momento y no planeaban dejarse pillar por él. No después de haberse salvado de tantas.

Moriana levantó su varita apuntando a una de las estanterías donde el viejo había dejado un montón de cachivaches que parecían ser de muchas épocas, probablemente objetos confiscados a estudiantes que actualmente tendrían la edad de la mismísima McGonagall.

_-Wingardium Leviosa_ –Dijo simplemente con una voz clara y carente de titubeos.

Al momento todos los objetos de la estantería empezaron a vibrar, la vieja madera de la estantería se quebró de un crujido y los tres chicos vieron como todos los artilugios en ella caían al suelo haciéndose añicos, otros pocos explotaron en su sitio. Pero no hubo terminado con este desastre cuando sin más la chica pronunció un encantamiento que se usa normalmente para secar la ropa mojada gracias a un viento caliente que sale de la punta de la varita, aunque ella, de alguna forma convirtió ese inocente hechizo en algo que prendía fuego al instante. Por último usó un _expelliarmus_ que hizo volar el escritorio en pedazos.

Así los tres muchachos con los ojos abiertos como platos veían el despacho del celador convertirse en un completo caos. Tan sorprendidos estaban que ninguno de ellos advirtió la cercanía de Moriana, quien en un par de pasos se encontró justo al lado de ellos que seguían con la vista fija en el despacho sin poder siquiera moverse.

James sólo reaccionó cuando sintió una especie de mano pasar sobre su cabeza despeinándolo hacia un lado. Entonces y sólo entonces recordó que se cubrían con la capa de invisibilidad y que esa sensación bien podía ser la de una tela deslizándose. Como un acto reflejo giró sobre sí mismo, largo el brazo para agarrar la capa pero sus dedos apenas pudieron rozar la suave textura. Lo último que vio fue a Diggory que había tirado de la capa mientras ellos estaban distraídos con el caos que había provocado, se había hecho con la capa y se la ponía encima quedando completamente invisible a los ojos de un incrédulo James.

Seguía mirando como un completo idiota el punto donde Diggory había desaparecido hasta que escuchó la puerta del despacho cerrarse con fuerza.

_-¡Harry! ¡Fred! ¡La capa….! ¡Estamos encerrados!_ –Gritó a sus amigos que seguían en estado de shock y no parecieron notar que ya no tenían encima la capa invisible.

_-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya!_ –Reaccionó Harry, a lo que los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta corriendo. Cuando intentaron salir del lugar la puerta no cedió, estaba trancada de alguna manera. Golpearon, tiraron y forcejearon, pero nada.

_-¡Alohomora!_ –Gritó James mientras Harry lanzaba un _Aguamenti_ a las llamas que no tardaron en extinguirse. Pero la puerta no cedió.

_-¡Mierda! Tenemos que salir antes que llegue Filch_ –Dijo por fin Fred alterado –_No tenemos opción ¡James! ¡Apártate_! –Le grito a sus espaldas mientras apuntaba con la varita a la puerta.

_-¡No! Ni se te ocurra vol…_ -Estaba diciendo James mientras se apartaba de la puerta dándole vía libre a Fred para que lanzara su hechizo.

_- ¡Bombarda!_ –Gritó el chico haciendo saltar la puerta en pedazos.

Al otro lado de la puerta un hombre muy anciano con el pelo blanco y quebradizo a punto de un ataque cardiaco les miraba rojo de ira con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos como platos.

_-Volar la puerta_ –Terminó la frase resignado. Ese día no iba a ser ni la mitad de bueno de lo que se había imaginado.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: this is the war!_

_1. Todos tenemos un hermano que se hace el meloso cuando quiere un favor, si a usted no lo han tratado así, entonces usted es ese hermano (o hijo único)._

_2. Scorpius morirá antes de aceptar sus problemas de orientación XD_

_3. Arte "conventual" XD ahora que lo pienso las vanguardias artísticas al estilo mágico deben ser lo máximo. No se ustedes pero la sola idea de un surrealismo mágico me parece brutalmente genial._

_4. Ya se imaginaran el coraje de James al ver lo que le hace Moriana, alias Diggory, alias Norris, alias snitch XD (this is the war!)_

_5. Ya se imaginaran el coraje de Scorpius al ver lo que le hace James (this is the war!)_


	14. Chapter 14: Ira desatada

Se apresuro a seguir a su primo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez por la ira, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírsele en la cara por su ridículo aspecto se acerco a él. Cuando lo alcanzó supo entonces que realmente estaba furioso. Su usual pálido había sido reemplazado por un rojo que Evan no sabría decir exactamente si era por la indignación o por vergüenza. Tal vez una mezcla de ambas.

_-Espera Scorpius_

_-¿Que quieres? Evan_ –Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Una mirada vidriosa que sorprendió a Evan, pues nunca había visto a su primo tan afectado; sabía que la más mínima insinuación de risa desataría la ira en el joven Malfoy.

_-Bueno, yo… no vayas a hacer nada contra Potter_ –Fue lo único que atinó a decir, un poco contrariado al ver a Scorpius tan enojado. No era normal esa actitud en su habitualmente calmado primo.

_-¿Quieres que lo deje como si nada?_ –Rió de manera pesada, una risa sin alegría –_Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres el que tiene que soportar sus estúpidas bromas todo el maldito tiempo, estoy harto ¿Entiendes? ¡HARTO! –_Evan no sabía muy bien cómo responder a eso, en parte porque lo tomo por sorpresa saber que esa no era la primera vez que Potter se metía con su primo, aunque sin dudas fue la más llamativa. _-¿Cómo le hiciste para quedar en Gryffindor?, no eres muy valiente_ –Dijo tratando de ser lo más ofensivo posible, Evan supo al instante que Scorpius quería alejarlo, pero no iba a dejarlo, no así como estaba.

_-Una cosa es ser valiente y otra es ser idiota; y no desvíes el tema_ –Estaba muy acostumbrado a los comentarios ácidos de Scorpius y su hermano Corban como para que le afectaran realmente. Por lo que devolvió su ataque con una contestación similar –_Tú eres un Ravenclaw. Pórtate como alguien inteligente y no hagas ninguna estupidez._

_-No sé si lo has notado pero he tratado de ignorarlo todo este tiempo. Aún así ese maldito de Potter no me va a dejar en paz, no hasta que haga algo._ –Resoplo indignado, Evan lo podía entender pero no podía dejarlo tomar revancha.

_-Piénsalo, tienes todas las de perder y lo sabes_ –Apuntó con cuidado tratando de no incurrir en la ira de su primo. Scorpius desvió la mirada hacia un punto en particular. Parecía meditar las palabras de Evan.

_-¿Por qué él es un Potter y yo un Malfoy?_ –Preguntó. Pero ya parecía más calmado.

_-Exacto_ –Scorpius hizo una mueca. Clavando sus ojos grises en los de Evan. El chico no se amedrentó.

_-Tienes razón_ –Dijo por fin en un suspiro después de esa batalla de miradas.

_-Pero te lo juro, esta es la última vez que Potter me deja en ridículo, no sé que voy a hacer pero ya se me ocurrirá algo_ –Sentencio arrastrando las palabras en el tono más amenazante que fue capaz.

_-Prométeme que no harás nada_ –Dijo Evan en tono suplicante acentuado por su suave voz. Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada. Se giró y siguió caminado hacia alguna dirección desconocida.

_-¿A dónde vas?_ –Todavía temía que su primo tuviera un arranque y le diera por hacer algo que provocara su expulsión.

_-Al despacho del profesor Slughorn_ –Contesto sin detener la marcha _–Esto me lo hizo alguna especie de poción_ –Continuó. Evan le clavo la mirada sin comprender del todo –_Lo sé porque fue justo después de beber el jugo de calabaza. El viejo no me cae muy bien, pero sabe de pociones, en este momento confío más en sus conocimientos que en los de la enfermera _–Respondió dejando a Evan asombrado. No pensó que su primo tuviera la cabeza lo suficientemente fría en esos momentos como para analizar la situación de esa forma. _–No voy a hacer nada raro –_Dijo al final para tranquilidad de Evan.

_-Está bien. Pero te acompaño, solo por si acaso_ –Se excusó siguiendo a Scorpius. _–Además… Ese no es el camino hacia las mazmorras. Es ese_ –Menciono señalando un pasadizo opuesto al que pretendía seguir su primo.

_-Claro… como si tu compañía ayudara en algo_ –Contestó en un tono mordaz arrastrando las palabras. Ignoró olímpicamente el comentario sobre su falta de orientación, y girando sobre sus talones por donde le indicaba Evan siguió caminando.

_-Oye puede que lo mío no sean las pociones pero eso no quiere decir que sea un completo inútil. En clase de defensa no me va mal, de hecho me va mejor que a Corban_ –Se defendió el chico en un tono algo pretencioso intentando imitar a su hermano pero sin lograr el mismo efecto. Scorpius soltó una risita, parecía más calmado.

_-¿Enserio? Eso es raro. Tú sueles ser el más inútil de los dos_ –Se sentiría ofendido pero ya conocía a Scorpius y su hostil sinceridad. En el pasado esa forma de ser de su primo lograba hacerlo llorar, pero Corban sin dejarse intimidar del pequeño Malfoy salía en su defensa y terminaban discutiendo; insultos iban y venían, aunque curiosamente sus discusiones en lugar de llevar a peleas produjeron en su primo y su hermano gemelo un acercamiento que los llevó a convertirse en buenos amigos. Evan por más que intentaba no lograba entender esa extraña relación que llevaban esos dos. Pero desde que entraron los tres en diferentes casas ya no eran tan unidos como solían ser antes de ingresar a _Hogwarts_: Corban andaba con su grupo de _Slytherin_, del que parecía ser el líder; él, por su parte, tenía a Lautaro, su amigo de _Ravenclaw_, y Scorpius parecía cómodo en su soledad.

_-Gracias primo. Pero al menos yo no me pierdo en el colegio_ –contesto Evan con sarcasmo y un deje de burla; ya no era el niñito que lloraba por cualquier cosa que le decía Scorpius –_Di lo que quieras, pero iré contigo de todas formas_ –No iba a permitir que se zafara de él tan fácilmente.

_-Bien, como quieras_ –Dijo en un tono seco. Lo que significaba que Evan había ganado esa discusión y Scorpius no haría alguna tontería.

* * *

Una lechuza gris oscura entro por la ventana de su despacho en el que el papeleo se hacía cada vez más interminable. Las torres que se elevaban por toda la superficie de su escritorio fueron derribadas por el batir de alas que esparció los pergaminos por todo el sitio. En su afán por evitar el desorden que causó el animal Harry se abalanzó sobre los papeles impidiendo que siguieran cayendo por todos lados, en vano. Al levantar la vista observó en el cuello del ave una insignia que reconocía muy bien, _"esa lechuza pertenece a Hogwarts_". Justo detrás de esta, entró otra a la que sí reconoció sin problemas: la anciana lechuza _Rufino_ que pertenece al ministro Shacklebolt. La lechuza que el ministro solía usar para enviar recados a familiares y amigos. Sólo para asuntos personales.

Con el brusco movimiento sus gafas resbalaron por el puente de la nariz, así que sólo fue capaz de ver un manchón borroso volar posarse sobre la mesa llena de pergaminos, extendiendo la pata en un elegante gesto. Harry tomó la carta, conjuró una bolsita en su mano y de ella saco unas tiras de carne seca que las lechuzas aceptaron con agrado. La mensajera de Hogwarts voló justo después de tomar su premio causando un nuevo revuelo en los pergaminos ya de por si desperdigados; a los que se sumaba un tintero roto que manchaba la alfombra del suelo. Harry suspiró resignado y se subió las gafas que se habían resbalado, ya se pondría a ordenar, lo primero es revisar el correo que acababa de llegar.

Abrió la carta que provenía de Hogwarts en la que pudo distinguir la caligrafía de su antigua maestra de transformaciones:

_Señor Harry Potter_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Departamento de seguridad_

_Oficina de aurores_

_Final del pasillo_

_ Le escribo para informarle que su hijo el señor James Sirius Potter ha causado graves daños a las instalaciones del colegio, poniendo en riesgo la integridad de sus compañeros como la de él mismo. Solicitamos su presencia para discutir el castigo que dicho acto conlleva._

_Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

Sin perder el tiempo abrió la carta del ministro:

_Señor Harry Potter_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Departamento de seguridad_

_Oficina de aurores_

_Final del pasillo_

_Acabo de recibir el aviso de la desaparición de Calixto Rosier, se que tienes todo bajo control y no debería meterme pero me preocupa la situación y las condiciones en las que ha sucedido. No me gusta que desaparezcan personas con un nombre tan conocido y mucho menos que sean aquellos que solían tener simpatía hacia las ideas de Tom Riddle. Voy a estar personalmente al tanto de este caso así que infórmame todo cuanto sepas._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Ministro de Magia_

Una solicitud en tono de orden, claramente el ministro no quería presionar a Harry pero era obvio que le ordenaba tenerlo al tanto. Puede que llevaran una relación amistosa pero eso no quita el hecho de que él es el ministro y Harry debe obedecer sus órdenes, aun cuando se las pida como si se tratara de un favor personal. Además el también era consciente de lo que podía implicar la desaparición de un personaje como Rosier heredero de una gran fortuna y a la vez con un apellido infame Aunque Calixto nunca se mostró partidario de Voldemort, tampoco es lo que se dice una persona tolerante y de mente abierta.

Por otra parte James… _"Merlín…apenas lleva dos meses en el colegio y ya está metido en problemas"._ A Harry no le sorprendía que hiciera una que otra travesura, le sorprendía que lo hubieran atrapado con las manos en la masa, siendo que él tiene un objeto tan útil para escabullirse como el mapa del merodeador. A su primogénito le dejo el mapa y a el menor le dejó la capa de invisibilidad, con la esperanza de que al no tener ambos objetos James no se metiera en demasiados líos, y a la vez Albus no sintiera envidia hacia su hermano mayor. Una repartición justa de sus tesoros más preciados entre sus hijos mayores, al menos hasta que Lily entrara en _Hogwarts_.

Por lo demás, el tono de la carta de McGonagall indicaba que ella estaba particularmente furiosa. Sentía un poco de pena por su hijo, pero debía mostrarse serio, inflexible, y correcto, por más que le pesase. _"Los mimas demasiado, Harry_" –Sonó la voz de Ginny en su mente. Ella no le temblaba la mano a la hora de castigar a sus hijos, pero Harry sentía cierta debilidad, tal vez por no haber tenido padres. Pero sabía que Ginny tiene toda la razón y debía ser justo e imparcial cuando de disciplinar a sus hijos trataba.

Después de responder la carta del ministro y ver como _Rufino_ desaparecía por la ventana tomó un puñado de polvos _flú_ y los lanzó a la chimenea provocando un cambio de color en las llamas, se dirigió a esta echando un vistazo a su caótico despacho. Estuvo tentado a limpiarlo, sólo por si a alguien le daba por entrar, pero no sabría que pergamino iba en qué sitio, así que decidió dejarlo como estaba y en lugar de eso lanzó un hechizo para cerrar la puerta de su despacho de forma que nadie entrara en su ausencia. _"Como odio el papeleo"_ y lo peor, tendría que volver a ordenar todo eso cuando regresara. Desapareció consumido por aquellas llamas color esmeralda para aparecerse en el despacho que tantas veces había pisado.

* * *

Filch no dejaba de lanzar improperios y su gato parecía estar de acuerdo con él, aunque lo que pudieran decir _"esa bola de pelos" _y ese desagradable _"viejo" _no le importaban demasiado. Lo que sí lo mantenía en tensión permanente era la inminente llegada de sus padres, y el castigo que McGonagall le tuviera preparado, no estaba muy seguro pero la mirada penetrante de su directora no parecía augurar nada bueno. A espaldas de McGonagall, un cuadro lo observaba atentamente. James juraría que incluso lo miraba burlonamente con sus profundos ojos negros tras una cortina de un pelo tan negro como estos, largo y grasiento.

Al momento las llamas de la chimenea del despacho de la directora se tornaron verdes, y de ella salió la persona a la que James tanto temía en esos momentos.

_-Discúlpeme si interrumpo su trabajo señor Potter, pero su esposa no podía asistir en estos momentos, de manera que no tuve más remedio _–Dijo la directora a su padre que lo miraba con curiosidad. James suspiro para sus adentros por la suerte que había tenido, prefería mil veces a su padre como verdugo que a su implacable madre. _"Ella sí que da miedo cuando se enoja"._

Al momento entraron la tía Angelina y un hombre alto y fornido que James reconocía, no sólo por ser el padre de su amigo sino por la fama que se había labrado como Jugador de Quidditch de talla mundial. Sintió algo de pena por Fred al ver la cara de enojo de su tía y volvió a agradecer por su suerte.

_-Los señores aquí presentes destruyeron completamente el despacho del celador Argus Filch–_Dijo sin más la directora después de saludar brevemente a los adultos.

_-Nosotros no fuimos_ –Se apresuro a decir Wood.

_-¡Ellos fueron! Yo lo vi a él cuando hacia volar la puerta con una explosión desde adentro _–Chillo Filch señalando a Fred con un arrugado dedo. No había forma de negar eso, como tampoco había forma de negar la destrucción del despacho, toda la evidencia les apuntaba, y con sus antecedentes… bueno en opinión de James replicar no iba a servirles de nada. La maldita de Diggory se salió con la suya, otra vez. _"¿Cómo demonios sabia que la estaban siguiendo?" _Ellos llevaban la capa invisible, tan infalible como el mapa del merodeador, pero ambos objetos no parecían tener efecto en esa niña.

_"La capa… Albus me va a matar cuando sepa que la perdí"_ Levanto la mirada y se encontró con que su padre que lo contemplaba severamente, _"lo de Albus no va a ser nada cuando mi padre se entere que perdí uno de las pocas cosas que conserva del abuelo" _James pocas veces había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su padre, y pensó que no le hacía sentirse mucho mejor que cualquier gesto aterrador de su madre. De hecho descubrió que prefería los gritos ensordecedores de Ginny Potter, que a su padre con esa actitud gélida y decepcionada. Que ingenuo había sido por su parte pensar que tenía suerte.

_-Destrucción completa del sitio, incendio de los archivos, explosión de los muebles y destrozo de los objetos confiscados en varios años por el celador_ –Enumeraba la directora en su tono severo. A cada cosa que decía James sentía un peso encima, y lo peor era saber que él era inocente. No podía creer que se había ganado un castigo precisamente la única vez que no había sido culpa suya. No pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera por la rabia que ahora sentía por Moriana.

* * *

_-No puedo resistirme…_ –Sonrió Andrew a sus amigos cuyo animo estaba por los suelos.

_-¡CALLATE!_ –Rugieron los tres jóvenes al tiempo.

_-Está bien…pero… _-James fulminó con su mirada al chico sentado frente suyo –_Se los dije_ –Sentenció Andrew finalmente. Aparentemente le costaba mucho no decir eso.

_-Y ahora vamos a perder la copa de Quidditch. ¿Feliz?_ –Harry clavo su mirada en Andrew, este rodó los ojos como si eso le pareciera una actitud exagerada por parte de los chicos.

_-No es mi culpa que los hayan suspendido del equipo este año_ –Se defendió el muchacho. Puesto que Harry, Fred y James ocupan los puestos de cazador, golpeador y buscador, respectivamente. En honor a la verdad es mejor decir que _"ocupaban",_ en verbo pasado, dados los hechos recientes en los que estuvieron envueltos.

_-Escucha Tyndall, no nos provoques, porque como están las cosas… bueno, ya perdimos ciento cincuenta puntos, unos cuantos por hechizarte no supondrán diferencia _–Amenazó Fred.

_-Ya… cálmense_ –Andrew se encogió un poco cohibido por la actitud de sus amigos _–Solo me cuesta creer todo lo que hizo Diggory, quiero decir, parece ser muy tranquila. No me la imagino planeando una emboscada como esa _–Dijo un pensativo Tyndall.

_-¿Tranquila?, ¿Enserio Tyndall?, ¿No escuchaste?, ¿Tienes nargles en el cerebro?, ¡Hizo volar el despacho de Filch con un Wingardium Leviosa, un Expelliarmus y un Halitus! ¿Qué en eso te parece propio de alguien "tranquilo"?–_Por más enojado que estuviera, James no pudo evitar sonreír con el comentario de Harry.

_-¡Es un monstruito malvado y cruel!_ –Afirmó Fred

_-Es tan alta como yo, así que el diminutivo no aplica, Fred_ –Corrigió James. Notablemente más relajado.

_-¿Y qué te dijo tío Harry de la capa?_ –Preguntó de repente Fred, que parecía más tranquilo al igual que James.

_-Me estas jodiendo Freddy_ –James no podía creer que su primo hiciera semejante pregunta.

_-¡Oh! si claro, después de la sentencia me acerqué y le dije: ¡Que crees papá! perdí la capa invisible, uno de los pocos recuerdos del abuelo. Pero no te preocupes, quien la tiene en su poder probablemente la destrozara hasta hacerla jirones, así que no tienes que preocuparte por que la use para hacer alguna broma otra vez_ –Dijo con sarcasmo mirando elocuentemente a su primo.

_-Estas en problemas James. La última vez que Harry Potter se enojó, si mal no recuerdo, acabó matando al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos_ –Canturreó Harry. James no pudo decir nada, no sabía cómo enfrentar a Albus y convencerle para que no le dijera nada a su padre. Tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

_-¿No es esa Roxane?_ –La pregunta de Andrew lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

_-Si… es ella, y no parece lo que se dice feliz_ –Dijo Fred en un tono sombrío. James tragó saliva. Su prima es la capitana del equipo de quidditch de _Gryffindor_, y todo indica que ya se entero del _"retiro forzado"_ de tres de sus jugadores estrella. No había empezado la temporada y ya estaban en clara desventaja.

* * *

Sentado en la mesa de _Slytherin_ rodeado de sus amigos comía con ganas el almuerzo que estaba delicioso, aunque Corban sabía que aquello no era nada comparado al banquete de Halloween que les tendrían preparado para esa misma noche. Bra hizo un comentario respecto a la decoración que engalanaba al gran comedor desde la mañana, a lo que él sonrió, a pesar de no tener idea de lo que ella había dicho.

Su apariencia tranquila e imperturbable parecía dar resultado con sus amigos, pues ninguno parecía notar su inquietud. Desde el desayuno donde vio a Scorpius muy furioso, pero había algo más, Corban conoce lo suficientemente bien a su primo como para saber que también estaba dolorido y frustrado, sentimientos que en él bien podían llevarlo a cometer alguna estupidez. Unos puestos más allá reconoció a Potter que comía tranquilamente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su plato.

Desvió su mirada a la mesa de _Gryffindor_, pero su gemelo seguía sin aparecer. Después de que su primo dejara el gran comedor como una exhalación, con las carcajadas todavía resonando a sus espaldas, Evan lo había seguido al instante. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que estaba dispuesto a frenar al chico Malfoy antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, enfrentándose al temperamento hiriente de un dolido Scorpius. Una actitud muy _Gryffindor _en opinión de Corban. Pero eso había sido en la mañana y ellos aún no habían regresado para almorzar. James Potter y sus amigos tampoco aparecían aún.

Volvió a fijarse en el Potter menor. Él había estado en la mesa de los leones junto con su hermano mayor y toda su familia riéndose de Scorpius _"como todos"._ No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que James Potter había estado tras esa broma, y habiendo descubierto en sus primeros días de escuela, que Albus Potter posee una capa de invisibilidad, sólo quedaba sumar dos y dos para saber que ambos habían tenido que ver con el chistecito.

Esos dos se creen los dueños del colegio, y piensan que tienen derecho de intimidar a quien quieran sólo por ser hijos del famoso Harry Potter. Pero Corban ya se estaba empezando a cansar de la actitud condescendiente de todo el colegio para con los miembros del clan Potter/Wesley, completamente opuesta a la actitud con la que se dirigían a los estudiantes de _Slytherin_ quienes no tenían culpa de lo que hayan hecho antiguos miembros de su casa _"¿Olvidan todos que Merlín perteneció a Slytherin?"._ Pues él no y se propuso levantar el mellado orgullo de su casa. Ya es bastante influyente en sus compañeros de curso _"excepto Potter, claro"._ Por algo se empieza.

* * *

Tras el incesante parloteo de su prima Roxane, James tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, así que se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar y el ruido del gran comedor no le sería de gran ayuda, también necesitaba pensar sobre qué hacer respecto a la capa de su padre; aunque de momento no se le ocurría nada. Sólo conseguía que la cabeza le doliera más aún.

Con paso cansado entró en la desordenada habitación, y a trompicones se dirigió a su cama, la que estaba justo al lado de la ventana. Dispuesto a arrojarse a ella sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos para poder dormir profundamente y así olvidar el peor día de su vida se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada: Un paquete envuelto torpemente con una cinta alrededor de color rojo intenso atravesaba el paquete horizontal y verticalmente en forma de cruz; para terminar en un horrible moño de la misma cinta, ubicado en el lugar donde se cruzan las cintas que rodeaban ese paquete, aquel envoltorio de mal gusto era la parodia de regalo más fea que jamás había visto. Pero la curiosidad de James superó su desconfianza.

Al levantar el paquete, se percató de lo liviano que era; se hubiera detenido a abrirlo de no ser porque una tarjetita captó su atención, estaba justo debajo del paquete, por lo que no la había notado hasta ahora. Sin soltar el paquete se sentó en su cama, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó. En su rostro la incredulidad iba en aumento en la medida que avanzaba su lectura. La carta era corta, pero para James era más que suficiente:

_James Potter:_

_Gracias por el préstamo y por el espectáculo del despacho._

_P.D. El señor Harry Potter luce más alto en las fotografías._

_Moriana Diggory_

James no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había puesto de pié, tampoco supo cuándo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un poseso; mucho menos sabría decir exactamente cómo su dolor de cabeza desapareció de repente. Movido por el mismo impulso se apresuró a romper el envoltorio del feo regalo y sintió la delicada y escurridiza textura de la capa de invisibilidad. La había recuperado.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, recuperar ese objeto no lo tranquilizaba; paradójicamente estaba más que furioso _"!ES UNA MALDITA!"_ –Rugió para sus adentros mientras pateaba con fuerza la pata de su cama. El dolor le hizo lagrimear un poco, pero nada comparado a la sensación de haber sido humillado, una vez más, por la misma mocosa. No satisfecha con haberlo acorralado para que lo castigaran injustamente; se las había arreglad para escabullirse en el despacho y regodearse viendo cómo lo castigaban.

_-PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ ¡JURO POR MERLÍN QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS!_ –Gritó furioso ante la mirada de sus amigos que justo llegaban para ver asustados a un James Potter furioso como jamás lo habían visto.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS_

_1. Corban es bastante sobreprotector con los suyos, pero como buen Slytherin no le gusta demostrarlo frente a todos._

_2. Las conclusiones de Corban sobre Albus son erróneas (lo sabemos todos) pero desde su punto de vista ambos Potter son igualmente culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario._

_3. Hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que el nombre Evan pertenecía al antiguo mortífago Rosier. Calixto Rosier es su hijo._

_4. Evan es un poco como Neville que se enfrenta a sus amigos (primo en este caso) aunque le de miedo su reacción._


	15. Chapter 15: Los aliados

Sus conclusiones habían sido correctas y lo que había causado su _"transformación"_ había sido una poción; o mejor dicho un _"revuelto de pociones"_ como había dicho el profesor Slughorn. Evan lo había acompañado justo como se lo prometió, aunque hubiera preferido estar solo, pues su primo estaba más blando que de costumbre _"y eso ya es demasiado si hablamos de micropuff-evan", _asimismo lo trataba con una dulzura empalagosa que a Scorpius solo conseguía causarle escalofríos _"Nunca voy a entender como Corban y Evan sean tan iguales físicamente y a la vez tan diferentes en todo lo demás"_.

El profesor lo recibió amablemente y no se mostró demasiado preocupado o condescendiente. Años de práctica le darían una actitud imperturbable cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas. El chico supuso que su estrafalario look no era, ni mucho menos, lo más raro que ese hombre habría visto en sus muchos años de docencia. Su tranquilidad fue algo que Scorpius agradeció, porque si algo odiaba más que la vergüenza e impotencia por la que le había hecho pasar Potter, era la lástima.

_-Debe tomar esto todas las mañanas en ayunas, joven Malfoy, cinco gotas, ni una más ni una menos_ –Había dicho tendiéndole un frasco de vidrio con cuentagotas –_sin embargo, debo advertirle que los efectos de esa extraña mezcla sólo desaparecerán pasada una semana _–Dicho esto Scorpius agradeció tranquila y educadamente al profesor, se limitó a decir que había bebido algo _"accidentalmente";_ porque _"no le daré la satisfacción a Potter de verme llorándole a los profesores" _y salió del despacho con los ánimos calmos, pero firme en su determinación: No caería nuevamente ante una broma de Potter.

Ahora bien, decirlo era una cosa y hacerlo otra muy diferente. Cuando se hubo despedido de Evan, quien se dirigía a su sala común; destinó su paso hacia la suya propia. Sabía que en esos momentos sus dos compañeros de habitación Klaus y Lautaro estaban por ahí disfrutando del sábado de Halloween y de esa forma él podría tener la habitación a su entera disposición, para pensar en algo que le ayudara a _"poner resistencia a Potter"._

Por fortuna la idea había aparecido por sí sola en el banquete de Halloween como caída del cielo. Los rumores en el colegio corren como el viento, y se deslizan por los oídos de todos los estudiantes con la misma facilidad: La directora había suspendido a James Potter, a Harry Wood y a Fred Wesley del equipo de _Gryffindor_ por el resto del año. Esa noticia le abrió el apetito, de manera que empezó a devorar todo regocijándose con cada bocado. Sin prestar atención a los estudiantes que apuntaban al enorme sombrero que tenía encima y las chicas murmuraban sobre lo _cool_ de su estilo _vintage_.

No pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada ante sus compañeros que lo observaban como un bicho raro. No podía creer que Potter la estuviera pasando tan mal, y todo por una cachorra de león que había mostrado las garras. Según lo que había captado de los retazos de conversaciones, con versiones que variaban según la fantasía del narrador; Potter fue castigado sin ser el culpable _"cosa de por sí bastante extraña"_ de la destrucción del despacho de Filch gracias a Moriana Diggory, que de alguna forma hizo que lo atraparan a él y a sus amigos, señalándolos como únicos culpables. Era demasiado genial, casi podía besarla _"eww no que asco",_ pero si tenía claro lo que haría a continuación.

* * *

La decoración era perfecta, la cena estaba más que deliciosa, todo, absolutamente todo era como se supone debía ser, según los estándares de Rose Wesley, para quien la celebración de la noche de brujas debe ser una de las más importantes para los magos. En la gran cena se había sentado en la mesa de su casa para disfrutar en tranquilidad de la cena; ya que los ánimos en el lado de _Gryffindor_ estaban algo caídos, y además, porque en los grandes banquetes de _Hogwarts_, los estudiantes debían permanecer en sus mesas correspondientes.

Desafortunadamente las mesas de _Hufflepuff_ y de _Slytherin_ quedaban separadas por la de _Ravenclaw_, así que Rose no tenía forma de acercarse a su primo Albus, con quien compartía muchas cosas, entre ellas, el no haber sido seleccionados para _Gryffindor_. Además él no parecía divertirse mucho con los compañeros de su propia casa. Para la chica, el hecho de que el sombrero lo haya enviado a esa casa le parecía algo cruel, pues estaba claro que ahí no encajaba.

Owen parecía más sociable, y hablaba animadamente sobre _quidditch_ con Sachiel Hooch, un chico de segundo. En opinión del primero el deporte mágico por excelencia era lo que los _muggles_ llamarían un _"deporte extremo",_ y aseguraba que jamás se atrevería a jugar a algo tan riesgoso. Rose intervino en la conversación sin poder evitarlo, argumentando que no era tan riesgoso _"No ha muerto nadie"_, y que ella se presentaría en su segundo año para las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. No tardó Marjane en sumarse a la conversación.

_-¿Existen carreras de escobas?_ – intervino entusiasmada cuando Sachiel y Rose discutían sobre las diferentes marcas de escobas en el mercado.

_-Bueno… de existir, existen, aunque no es algo tan popular como el quidditch, y tampoco están respaldadas oficialmente por una institución seria_ –Contestó Sachiel pensativo.

_-Oh, es una lástima, porque a mí me gustan mucho las carreras de la fórmula Nascar, y en especial ahora que utilizan superconductores en los rodamientos. Pensé que habría un equivalente en el mundo mágico. Sería genial ¿a que si Owen?_ –Dijo muy rápidamente la chica con su aguda voz.

_-Claro…_ -Respondió el aludido que no parecía muy convencido.

_-Bah, pues yo no le veo la gracia a correr en un aparato muggle por horas, la verdad_ –Apuntó Hooch. Rose estaba de acuerdo con él. Para ella no había nada como el quidditch.

Una vez llegaron los postres Rose supo que el banquete estaba a punto de terminar, así que tomó unos cuantos pastelillos de caldero para más tarde y se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes para poder charlar con Al, que parecía apartado por sus propios compañeros quienes hablaban animadamente. A la chica no le pasaron inadvertidas las miradas que dirigía Corban a su primo, pero decidió pasar por alto ese detalle.

_-Hey, ¿Qué tal?_ –Saludó a Albus. Este levantó la cabeza de su plato y le sonrió.

_-Hola Rose –_Saludó apenas. La chica sospechó algo raro en la actitud seca de Al.

_-¿Estás bien?_ –Preguntó sin más, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_-Claro, pero… me preocupa James. ¿Sabes lo que pasó no?_ –Se acercó para susurrarle y que apenas ella escuchara.

_-Por supuesto que lo sé Al. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo atraparan. Yo ya le había dicho que dejara de hacer el tonto_ –Bufó ante la pregunta del chico. _–Y ¿Por qué te preocupa?_

_-Porque está muy irascible, y cuando él se pone así, puede ser la persona más insensata del planeta._

_-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor puedo hablarle…_ -Estaba diciendo, pero Albus la interrumpió.

_-Es James de quien hablamos Rose, si con él funcionara eso de "hablar", no estaría preocupado. Ni siquiera quiso devolverme la capa, claro que yo tampoco le entregue el mapa._

_-¿Crees que planea algo en contra de Diggory?_ –Preguntó, aunque tenía una idea de la respuesta.

_-No, no lo creo, estoy absolutamente seguro que hará algo. No puedo dejar que haga alguna estupidez. McGonagall ya le dio un buen castigo, pero si sigue así solo va a conseguir que lo expulsen. Tengo que hacer algo_ –Respondió en un tono angustiado. Rose se imaginó en una situación similar con Hugo y pudo entenderlo.

_-¿Me ayudaras?_ –Preguntó al final.

_-¿Tienes algo en mente?_

_-No todavía, pero tengo el mapa del merodeador, además soy un Slytherin, según eso consigo lo que quiero. Pues vamos a ver si el sombrero tenía razón cuando me mandó aquí_ –Dijo señalando un viejo pergamino que sacó de su túnica y se lo enseño a Rose.

_-Está bien Al, cuenta conmigo, James también es mi primo y tampoco quiero que lo expulsen. _

_-Gracias Rosie_

_-Por nada Alby_

_-¡Oye! no me digas así_ –Le respondió indignado, pero no estaba enojado. Rose se sentía muy feliz por tener a alguien como Albus. Alguien que confiara tanto en ella.

* * *

Estuvo tentado de decirle a esa Wesley de _Hufflepuff_ que se retirara de _su_ mesa. No obstante una vocecita en su interior le dijo que mejor se dedicara a observar, y eso hizo. Al principio cuchicheaban normalmente. No tenía idea de lo que estuvieran hablando, pero estaba al pendiente de todos los gestos que hicieran, ya que cualquier pista, aunque fuera la más mínima, le podría decir si planeaban algo contra su primo, o quizás contra alguien más.

Fingió ante sus amigos lo mejor que pudo, y su paciencia dio resultado ya que hubo algo en medio de la conversación de esos dos que le causó curiosidad: un viejo pergamino aparentemente en blanco que el chico Potter le enseñaba a su prima. Corban no podía entender muy bien lo que ello significaba, pero sin duda algo con tan poca importancia en la superficie, seguro tiene algún valor más allá de lo que deja ver. Después de todo, el mundo mágico está plagado de cosas así.

_-¿Me puedes decir qué planeas?_ –Le preguntó Bra en un tono autoritario.

_-¿De qué demonios hablas?, eres una loca paranoica_ –Respondió a la defensiva, demasiado a la defensiva, y ella seguro sospecharía.

_-A mi no me llamas loca. Y no le quitabas el ojo encima a Potter, ¿es que acaso quieres problemas?_

_-Esos son los que siempre parecen querer problemas, yo solo protejo mis intereses_ –le contesto en un tono misterioso, no quería que se enteraran que trataba de proteger a su familia.

_-No estoy de acuerdo. Albus Potter no ha hecho nada malo, a diferencia del guarro de su hermano ¿Y yo soy la paranoica, Corban?_ –Se burló con ironía.

_-No lo han atrapado, que es diferente. Además son hermanos, son tal para cual._

_-Pero son diferentes él es un Slytherin después de todo. En mi opinión esa es prueba más que suficiente. Ellos son como Evan y tú._

_-Evan y yo nos parecemos más de lo que la gente piensa_ –Murmuró por lo bajo.

_-¿Sabes qué? no me pienso desgastar discutiendo contigo. Me voy a dormir_ –cortó la conversación con Nott por lo sano, antes de que ella le sacara toda la información, _"porque si que sabe como sonsacarle a alguien cualquier información" _y se fue directo a su habitación de las mazmorras de _Slytherin,_ todavía con el pergamino de Potter rondándole en la cabeza. Su instinto le dice que algo hay ahí, y su instinto rara vez falla.

* * *

Y allí estaba, completamente dormida en uno de los últimos puestos del salón, _"La clase ni siquiera ha comenzado"_ con una mímica de ronquidos, aunque en completo silencio. De manera que el profesor Binns no se percataba de ella, aunque Scorpius sentía que, sin importar los ronquidos, el profesor de historia de la magia jamás reparaba en la atención que sus estudiantes le prestaban. Casi todos dormían, salvo él, claro, inmune a la más somnífera perorata por haber sido instruido desde pequeño en casa. _"Al menos, los temas de Binns son de guerras y cosas emocionantes, no de linajes familiares. Si me hubiera tenido que aprender mi árbol familiar de boca de este fantasma hubiera muerto de aburrimiento, seguro, y por morir, hablo de funeral y todo, probablemente sería ahora mismo una fantasma como él"_

Se agarro el ala de su sombrero puntiagudo jalando de él para que así le cubriera los mechones de pelo todavía tinturados que le caían por el rostro. No quería que nadie lo viera así y se le riera en la cara. Por fortuna el sombrero se encargaba de cubrir esos todavía notorios efectos de la poción y como era una prenda permitida en el colegio nadie le reprochaba por llevarla encima. Sin embargo, sí que parecía uno de esos magos de antaño, como en los cuadros de sus antepasados en Malfoy Manor. Pero en esos momentos la moda es lo de menor relevancia.

Sopesó sus posibilidades. En retrospectiva no se había portado muy bien con ella y le preocupaba que ahora se negase a colaborar. Dada esa circunstancia decidió no atreverse a despertarle _"a nadie le gusta que lo despierten en medio del sueño" _se sentó en el siempre vacío puesto junto a ella y empezó a meditar la forma en la que iba a dirigírsele, fingiendo prestar atención a la voz del profesor.

_"¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? ¡No!, suena demasiado suplicante y tengo orgullo" _

_"Necesito que me ayudes, ¡No!, demasiado autoritario" _

_"Eres un bicho raro, pero pareces útil, ¡No!, ¡Merlín!, si soy así de franco capaz que pacta una alianza con Potter" _

_"Eso que le hiciste a Potter fue genial, ¡No!, demasiado lame suelas, además no me sonaría sincero, en absoluto" _

Medito por unos instantes las posibles formas de acercarse a ella _"Te propongo un negocio…"_

_-Bonito sombrero, lo digo en serio_ –Saludo de repente Moriana.

_-Si… claro…_ -Respondió Scorpius sin creer por un instante que de verdad estuvieran alagando su sombrero de mago.

_ -¿Qué quieres?_ –Preguntó bostezando y estiró los brazos desperezándose tranquilamente. Cualquiera que la viera no pensaría que está en medio de una clase.

Ella había sido bastante directa en su pregunta y el chico supuso que la mejor opción era responderle a ella en los mismos términos. Sin rodeos.

_-Por lo que escuche Potter nunca había sido capturado, todos dicen que hace algo para nunca ser atrapado…_ –Comenzó diciéndole en susurros. Aunque igual daba gritarle. Mas Scorpius no pensaba probar suerte ofendiendo a un fantasma que pasaba la eternidad tratando de enseñarle a un montón de mocosos zoquetes.

_-Hasta ahora_ –Completó ella.

_-Hasta ahora_ –Repitió Scorpius.

_-Eso fue enteramente su culpa_ –Se limitó a decir, bostezando nuevamente. Al estar sentados tan cerca el chico notó los incisivos de la niña algo salidos que le daban un aspecto animal.

_-No voy a discutir eso_ –Se limitó a responder, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no mencionar tan notorio rasgo con alguno de sus comentarios insidiosos.

_-Nunca me cayó bien, no desde que vi como pretendía hacerle daño a Pirata_ –Continuó. Pero no lo miraba a él, de hecho no parecía mirar algo en particular.

_-Es un simple gato, además es bien feo ¿Qué más da?_ –Tenía que preguntar eso. Porque todavía no podía entender esa absurda forma de ganarse el odio de todo el colegio.

_-Imagina que tus eres ese gato ¿Te gustaría?_ –Preguntó. Scorpius no tenía que imaginar demasiado.

_-Creo que de todo Hogwarts soy el que más lo entiende_ –Contestó resignado. Inmediatamente se arrepintió por haberse mostrado así de vulnerable frente a una completa desconocida y se removió en su asiento incómodo.

_-No me gusta que se metan con los animales_ –Dijo ella en tono serio. No pareció notar la incomodidad del chico.

_-Gracias por la comparación. Eso sí que me hace sentir mejor_ –Dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo gala de su sarcasmo. Si ella había notado ese lapsus de debilidad, no le daría oportunidad de ahondar en ello.

_-De nada_ –Sonrió. Al parecer no captó el sarcasmo de Scorpius.

_-Es por mi apellido_ –Se limitó a decir el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Si ya sé y no lo entiendo, es un apellido ¿de verdad es importante?_ –Continuó Moriana en tono serio.

_-Si no lo fuera estas cosas no pasarían. Además, tú no sabes lo que es cargar con una historia familiar como la mía, y tu apellido está bien ubicado socialmente, y bueno… Potter es el apellido con más reputación que puede haber actualmente_ –Casi escupió todo esto. Diggory pareció meditarlo un poco antes de continuar.

_-Me da igual como se llame Potter, no tiene derecho y es un idiota. _

_-Lo odias_ –Scorpius sonrió. Sentía que por fin llegaban a un punto común.

_-Pues… no… si… no sé, solo… hay algo en él que no me agrada. Creo que es su pelo, sí, eso debe ser_ –Ante esta confesión Scorpius tuvo bastantes dificultades para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir y se terminó mordiendo la lengua. Ahora tenía los ojos llorosos por el dolor y la risa.

_-Eso suena demasiado absurdo, hasta para tus estándares, Diggory ¿El pelo? ¿Es enserio?, pues ya que estamos en eso, a mi no me gustan las uñas de sus pies._

_-No he visto sus pies_ –Dijo con evidente asco. Otra vez no entendió el sarcasmo _"¿Es tonta o me toma el pelo?" _

_-Si no fuera el imbécil que es no le pasarían esas cosas_ –Continuó tratando de explicarse _–Fue él quien empezó y no lo iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera._

_-Te gusta meter las narices donde no te llaman. Aunque te suponga el odio eterno de toda tu casa, o del colegio íntegro. Sabía que los Gryffindors podían llegar a ser estúpidamente necios pero lo tuyo supera mis límites de comprensión_ –Optó por la simple verdad, dados sus vanos esfuerzos por hacerle captar el sarcasmo a la chica.

_-Yo no "metí mis narices" fue Potter el que comenzó a seguirme por todos lados_ –Se defendió. Scorpius sintió auténtica curiosidad por lo que había sucedido en el despacho del conserje.

_-¿Y para que querría seguirte a todos lados? no eres lo que se dice, interesante_ –Quería llegar al fondo de lo que había sucedido, y qué mejor fuente que una de las implicadas.

_-No tengo idea de que pretendía. Pero estamos hablando de James Potter, seguro no era nada bueno, y menos si traía a sus amigotes, y encima se cubrían con una capa de invisibilidad_ –Soltó Diggory.

_-Entonces es así como evita los castigos…_ -Reflexionó Scorpius ante esa revelación. Pero cayó en cuenta de algo importante _-Aguarda, ¿cómo supiste que te seguían si se cubrían con una capa de invisibilidad?_

_-Por el olor, apestaba a él_ –Se encogió de hombros. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos. _"¿En verdad me está tomando el pelo? Mierda, no la entiendo nada"_

_-¡Claro! Y dime… ¿Ese olor tiene algo que ver con su pelo o te lo dijo el gato de Filch?_

_-No. Los gatos no hablan, tiene que ver con la poción que usó en el desayuno para teñir el pelo. El olor era el mismo_ –Contestó como si se tratara de algo muy obvio.

_-Entiendo, eres algo así como un perro_ –Concluyó Scorpius, la idea era algo absurda, pero cosas más raras se habían visto. Además ver sus dientes acentuaba esa imagen _niña-perro_ en la cabeza del chico.

_-Debo admitir que la mejor forma de dejarlo en evidencia fue entregándoselo en bandeja de plata al conserje. No eres tan tonta como pareces_ –Dijo después de un rato a la chica que miraba impasible hacia la traslúcida figura de Binns. No parecía ofendida por el calificativo "_perro_"

_-¿Sabes lo que pasó?_ –Ella preguntó y se giró clavando nuevamente sus ojos amarillos en Scorpius.

_-Todo el mundo sabe lo que paso, menos los profesores. No sé si lo hayas notado pero la vida de los Potter es de dominio público_ –Moriana hizo una mueca de fastidio.

_-Yo solo quería que escarmentara, así que tomé su capa…_ -Comenzó a decir pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

_-¿Robaste su capa de invisibilidad?_ –Preguntó asombrado ante la osadía de la chica, sin importarle haber interrumpido su relato.

_-Yo no robe nada, se la devolví. Hasta se la envolví en un empaque de regalo. También le dejé una nota de agradecimiento para hacer las paces y se la deje en su dormitorio. No soy ninguna ladrona_ –Esta vez sí pareció ofendida. Scorpius entre más escuchaba más increíble le parecía.

_-¿Le devolviste la capa? A ver si entendí _-Se frotó la sien_ -¿le entregaste una capa de invisibilidad a James Potter después de hacerlo perder su puesto en el equipo de quidditch? ¡Merlín! ¿Se puede ser más idiota?_ –Scorpius abandonó la sutileza para con Diggory.

_-Sí, se la devolví, después de seguirlos cuando llegó Filch. Dijo que los llevaría con la directora y yo tenía curiosidad por ver el despacho de la directora. Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad; además escuche que hay un fénix dentro (nunca he visto un fénix), pero no había fénix, aunque el lugar es bastante impresionante lleno de aparatejos muy extraños. También vi al señor Harry Potter, es más bajo de lo que pensé. Digo para haber vencido a Voldemort y todo eso_ –Dijo ella. El chico Malfoy seguía sin poder creer lo que le decía.

_-Me fui antes que ellos, pero antes le deje una nota de agradecimiento con la capa ya que me pareció justo. Porque si no, no hubiera podido entrar ahí y ver todo eso_ –Terminó ella. Scorpius no conocía esa parte de la historia, y le parecía increíble, no en el buen sentido de la palabra. Simplemente _"increíble"._

_-No lo puedo creer, ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?, esto es demasiado…_ -Estaba buscando un adjetivo que sirviera para encasillar la actitud de la chica _"¿osado? ¿Estúpido? ¿Desvergonzado? ¿Imprudente?"_

_-¿Malo?_ –Preguntó, y Scorpius pudo ver que realmente parecía no entender lo que había hecho. Rió aunque su carcajada no fue demasiado estridente, no debía dejar que lo sacaran de la clase. Todavía seguía haciendo todo lo posible para ganar puntos para su casa y de paso, molestar a Wesley; al menos con ella la pelea era limpia.

_-¿Malo?_ –Dijo tapándose la boca con una mano y abrazándose el estómago con la otra _–¡Circe poderosa! Y yo que pensé que Evan era un lerdo. Esto me supera. Es decir yo soy franco, pero hasta yo sé cuando frenar._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué…?_ –Dijo y en verdad estaba confundida.

_-Te acabas de hacer el peor enemigo posible en Hogwarts, todavía no entiendo muy bien cómo. Pensé que era yo el que necesitaba ayuda, ¡hilarante! Pero no te preocupes, mi oferta sigue en pie, es decir a mi me odian, a ti te odian, Potter no descansara hasta sacarnos los ojos (metafóricamente) y tú tienes ese "olfato de perro" o "instinto" o lo que sea que te mantiene a salvo. ¿Qué dices?, ¿me ayudas a evitar que Potter me vuelva a poner en ridículo y yo te ayudo a obtener un poquito de sentido común? Piensa, porque en verdad te hace falta_ –Habiéndola escuchado supo que esa oferta era su mejor forma de proceder, y ya si ella se negaba, bueno, en opinión de Scorpius ella tenía mucho más que perder que él mismo.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Scorpius Malfoy el mago hipster: "yo usaba sombrero antes de que se pusiera de moda" XD_

_1. Estuve a esto *seña con los dedos que significa muy muy poquito* de llamar al capítulo "el bloque de los aliados" pero me pareció demasiado dramático, además haría quedar a James como un loco Nazi y No, esa no es la idea, así no me imagino a James (solo está enojado, tampoco es para tanto)._

_2. Tengo que admitirlo, lo del "cool estilo vintage" fue pura y llana improvisación. No lo tenía planeado, solo sucedió. Peeeero es que me acordé que ese detalle se deja un poco de lado (especialmente en las películas) y nadie parece querer usar sombrero (salvo McGonagall) y es una parte muy importante del atuendo mágico, así que pensé en ponerlo otra vez de moda entre los estudiantes :D_

_3. Bueno, como ven, no había malas intenciones (no muchas, nomas alguito de picardía XD), pero me gusta que se haya armado semejante lío por absolutamente ¡NADA! (los conflictos más grandes comienzan así). Todo por siempre pensar lo peor del otro._

_ resumir, las cosas están así: Scorpius y Moriana se aliaron para evitar la furia de James. Albus y Rose se aliaron para tratar de contener la furia de James y que no haga algo demasiado idiota. Corban creyendo que lo que Albus y Rose planean va contra Scorpius (que es todo lo contrario como sabemos) se va contra ellos. _

_5. Sachiel es un nombre de un ángel (uy! Que información más trascendental –sarcasmo ON-) y pues nada, solo quería que lo supieran._


	16. Chapter 16: Enfrentamientos

Una niña rubia preciosa pasó a su lado y fue a sentarse con su extraño hermano en la mesa contigua a la suya: un muchacho para nada especial en opinión de Evan, _"pero eso sí, presumido como pocos"_ De hecho, si no fuera por su apellido, Evan en su vida se hubiera imaginado que esos fueran parientes; mucho menos que se tratara de hermanos. La chica es de primero y fue sorteada en _Gryffindor_. Su hermano mayor al parecer es de cuarto curso, un león insoportable que no ha dejado de presumir el haberse convertido en el nuevo buscador del equipo de _quidditch_ de su casa, en reemplazo de Potter.

A Evan no podría importarle menos el equipo de _quidditch_, ya sea el de su casa o bien, de cualquier otra _"a diferencia de Corban"._ Pero ese McLaggen se ha encargado de hacerle saber a todo el mundo su reciente puesto. Por esa razón no se molestó aquella noche mientras hacía sus deberes para transformaciones cuando tuvo que interrumpir su trabajo porque vio con cierta sorpresa, y también regocijo; cómo de la nada un grupo de pasteles voladores salía disparado de una mesa hacia Naberius Mclaggen y lo perseguían por toda la sala común, atraídos como por magnetismo a la cara del muchacho.

_-¡Vaya, es rápido!_ –Dijo un estudiante sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea que observaba divertido la escena.

_-Tienes razón Fred, ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme por mi retiro del equipo_ –Dijo la voz burlona de James Potter que apoyaba un brazo en el espaldar del sillón prestando atención al espectáculo. Ahora Evan tenía muy claro quiénes habían encantado los pasteles que habían sido traídos por unos elfos domésticos momentos antes.

_-Pues yo todavía no estoy convencido_ –Dijo Wood revolviendo algo en el interior de una mochila –_Sabemos que es rápido, pero me pregunto compañeros ¿Será eso suficiente para atrapar a esta amiguita?_ –Exhibió ante todos una pelota que Evan reconoció fácilmente como una snitch.

James Potter se levantó del sillón y se acercó a una de sus primas pelirrojas. Evan no sabría decir cuál es su nombre, solo sabía que es una muchacha muy popular entre los varones del colegio, obviamente debido a su físico _– ¿Te importaría hacer los honores? _–Le preguntó, y ella sonriendo sacó su varita y la tocó con la punta de su varita, ésta al instante empezó a revolotear por la sala común, solo que era un poco más pequeña que la pelota reglamentaria usada en los partidos. McLaggen seguía huyendo de los pasteles voladores.

_-¡Heeeeeeey! ¡McLaggen!_ –Gritó Potter para sobreponer su voz al ruido de la sala común y las risas de los que estaban atentos al espectáculo. _–¡A que no atrapas esa pelota!_ –Finalizó sonriendo y haciendo seña con la cabeza hacia la pelotita que volaba erráticamente por la sala común.

El aludido miró a los muchachos, hizo una mueca de comprensión, seguramente había llegado a la misma conclusión que Evan.

_-Te aconsejo que lo hagas_ –Se escuchó una nueva voz _–Esa pelota está encantada para contrarrestar el hechizo rastreador de los pasteles_ –Explicó calmadamente –_Si no la atrapas, me temo que tendrás que huir de ellos por el resto de la noche_ –Mientras el muchacho explicaba a McLaggen sobre la pelota, sus amigos sentados a ambos costados trataban de no reír, en vano –_Oh, por cierto, esa pelota es una snitch así que no servirá la magia con ella, pero eres un excelente buscador así que eso no te supone problema alguno ¿verdad?_–Concluyó sonriendo con malicia el muchacho rubio.

_-Entonces esto es idea tuya, maldito Tyndall_ –El muchacho se encogió de hombros inocentemente como respuesta.

_-Deberías apresurarte, porque cada vez son más rápidos y difíciles de esquivar_ –Se giro para seguir leyendo del libro que sostenía en su regazo, pero volvió a mirar a McLaggen _-¿Mencioné que unas pociones fallidas fueron derramadas accidentalmente en los pasteles? Creo que si no logras esquivarlos… bueno, supongo que será divertido descubrir los diferentes efectos._

_-¡Esta me la pagas intento de mago!_ –Bramó furioso pero decidió ir por la pelota. Porque en efecto esquivar los pasteles voladores le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

_-¡Wow! No te conocía esa faceta bromista, Andrew_ –dijo la chica Wesley visiblemente impresionada al muchacho. Este se sonrojó un poco sin despegar los ojos del libro.

_-Es verdad_ –Rió el otro Wesley que se sentaba junto a Wood y Tyndall _–Encantar los pasteles para que subiera el nivel de dificultad es algo admirable, y lo de las pociones… Casi me arrepiento de haberle dado la pelota talismán con el contra maleficio _–Se quejó.

_-En momentos como este, no me lamento por haberte incluido en el grupo_ –Afirmó James con una sonrisa complacido. Más allá un pastel acababa de estrellarse en la cara de McLaggen. Evan soltó una estridente carcajada al ver los efectos de la poción en el rostro del chico. Sabía que no era correcto reírse así de alguien pero _"¡Merlín ese idiota se lo merecía!"._

* * *

-Lo primero es sujetar la varita –Dijo Scorpius en tono serio, mientras ponía en alto su varita para mostrar a su audiencia cómo debía hacerse. La audiencia lo miraba expectante.

Al acordar la alianza Scorpius y Moriana decidieron ayudarse mutuamente. Conforme avanzaban los días el chico decidió ayudarla a mejorar en encantamientos, ya que si iba a ayudarle a defenderse, siempre era bueno que aprendiera por fin a hacer algún encantamiento simple sin causar un incendio. Como compensación ella lo ayudaba en los deberes de astronomía, porque así como iba la suspendería ese año, y no planeaba pasar castigado sus vacaciones de verano en casa por suspender una asignatura tan tonta como esa.

_-No creo estar tan mal _–Respondió Moriana algo cohibida. Una estridente carcajada hizo eco en el baño.

_-Deberías hacer lo que te dice, niña. Si alguien me hubiera enseñado a mí, de seguro nadie se habría metido conmigo_ –La chillona voz de Myrtle hizo su aparición con un gemido lastimero. Aparentemente le gustaba estar presente en las lecciones que recibía Moriana de encantamientos, en especial le gustaba reírse de la niña que aún era incapaz de producir un hechizo sin crear un desastre.

Algo insegura levantó su varita imitando la postura de Scorpius.

_-¿Tengo que poner cara de estreñida también?_ –Preguntó inocentemente mientras analizaba al chico, que con el ceño en una expresión de _"estoy muy concentrado"_ y un fluido movimiento de su varita encantaba un pedazo de pergamino para que levitara. Myrtle soltó otra carcajada.

_-Al menos no parezco un perro con esos _dientes –Mascullo como Respuesta. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad de Moriana, ella no lo hace de mala, pero es bien sabido que nadie soporta que le digan la verdad tan de frente. Él en parte tiene los mismos problemas para contener sus comentarios, aunque no tan graves. A decir verdad las acotaciones de ella le resultan más divertidas que ofensivas, y ella por su parte parece no ofenderse nunca con las de Scorpius.

_-¿Ves?_ - Cuando el trozo de pergamino se elevó del suelo dirigió una mirada a la chica _-Es muy fácil, es tan fácil que hasta tú puedes hacerlo _–El pergamino regresó a su sitio bajando tan suavemente como había ascendido.

Cuando Moriana intentó realizar el encantamiento todo lo que consiguió fue prenderle fuego que lo consumió al instante, algo que en opinión de Scorpius era un gran avance, ya que en los primeros intentos el encantamiento lo había desintegrado. "Por lo menos ya controla un poco mejor su magia" –Pensó resignado mientras se dirigía al pequeño fuego y lo pisaba para apagarlo.

_-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar_ –Se apresuró a decir el niño mientras terminaba de extinguir el pequeño fuego de un pisotón.

_-¿Ya se van?- _Chilló Myrtle –_Los vivos y su comida, son tan aburridos_ –Dijo con un puchero.

_-Yo quería seguir practicando_ –Dijo Moriana. Myrtle se posó a su lado haciendo un enérgico movimiento con la cabeza de arriba abajo. Una clara señal de apoyo.

_-Además_ –Añadió –_No es justo, de lejos se ve que tu varita es especial, diferente, seguro que por eso se te dan tan bien los encantamientos_ –Señalo la varita que Scorpius sostenía en su mano izquierda.

_-Es de madera de pino_ –Dijo orgulloso _–Y núcleo de plumilla de ave de Roc_ –Dijo más orgulloso todavía _–tiene recubrimiento de platino y punta de diamante_ –Finalizó tan inflado de orgullo que casi podía sentirse levitar como lo había hecho el pergamino momentos antes.

_-A eso me refiero_ –Moriana clavaba la mirada en la varita del chico y luego la posó en la suya propia, una varita clásica de Ollivander mucho menos extravagante, sin los adornos de platino que tenia la del chico Malfoy _–La mía es de Acacia y su núcleo es de corazón de dragón, flexible o ligeramente flexible… no recuerdo muy bien, pero no tiene diamante ni nada diferente_ –Reflexionó.

_-Es porque mi varita no se la compramos al viejo Ollivander_ –Argumentó Scorpius –_Ese hombre odia a cualquiera con apellido de Mortífago._

_-Pero los Malfoy…_ -Empezó diciendo Moriana

_-Mi padre y mi abuelo tiene tatuada la marca tenebrosa_ –Interrumpió _–Además, lo torturaron en mi casa, es lógico que esté traumado._

_-¿Torturaron a un hombre en tú casa?_ –Ese dato tomó por sorpresa a la chica. Cuyo timbre de voz sonó una octava más alto. A pesar de su imagen firme y tranquila, ella el tema del dolor físico le da aprensión. Eso es algo que pudo entrever Scorpius desde que se juntaban. De hecho ella tiene una serie de paranoias absurdas, entre las que más lo desconcertaron cuando se enteró se encuentran: los pelirrojos y los duendes. Lo cual explicaba la poca gracia que la mayoría de miembros del clan de los Potter/Wesley le causaban, y lo mal que le iba en la clase del profesor Flitwick.

_-Voldemort personalmente se encargó de eso_ –Afirmo él sin dar muestra alguna de sentirse avergonzado _"¿Por qué debería estarlo si yo ni había nacido para entonces?"._ Ella pareció entender su punto y afirmó con la cabeza.

_-Entonces… ¿dónde la compraron?_ –Cambió bruscamente el tema mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro. No quería hablar de guerras y torturas. Scorpius también prefería evitar el tema.

_-En Sicilia hay una fabricante muy buena, y le agrega metales para hacer más eficiente la trasmisión de la energía mágica del mago a la varita, las piedras las usa de catalizador o algo así… Cada metal y cada piedra en combinación con la madera y el núcleo son diferentes para cada mago_ –Contó visiblemente emocionado mientras ella escuchaba con atención su relato –_Además cualquier cosa proveniente del ave de Roc es muy rara_ –Scorpius siempre se sintió muy orgulloso de su varita.

_-¿Por eso es tan cara?_ –Preguntó Moriana una vez él hubo terminado su disertación sobre lo genial que es su varita.

_-Pues sí, vale más que las varitas que vende Ollivander_ –Afirmó Scorpius pensativo _-¿Cómo sabes que es costosa? _–Preguntó al instante.

_-Un Malfoy no puede andar por ahí con cualquier baratija, supongo_ –Dijo ella _–Además, padre quería comprarse una de esas, pero le parecieron demasiado caras, y él no es que gane una miseria_ –Concluyó.

_-Ser un Malfoy tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas_ –Estaban a punto de llegar al gran comedor para desayunar. Ese día como todos los viernes, ambos tenían a primera hora transformaciones que era una asignatura compartida por los _Ravenclaw_ y _Gryffindors_ de primero –_Esa, por ejemplo, es una de las desventajas_ –Dijo señalando con la cabeza la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban sentados Potter y sus amigos riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

Las cosas se habían tornado bastante extrañas desde Halloween. El peor Halloween en la vida de James. Había concluido con su expulsión del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y ahora, quien ocupaba su puesto como buscador del equipo es McLaggen, que en opinión del muchacho _"no es la gran cosa, solo un idiota presumido" _y _"!Merlín!, debe estar lamentando el día en que se metió con Tyndall, ese chico puede ser aterrador cuando se lo propone" _–Le preocupaba un poco no ganar la copa de _quidditch_ y más aún, viendo lo intensos que se han puesto los _Ravenclaws_ y _Hufflpuffs_ con todo eso de la guerra de los puntos. Estaba más que seguro que ese año su casa no la tendría nada fácil.

En la clase de Herbología se permitía, como siempre, charlar despreocupadamente con sus amigos, ya que Neville, o mejor dicho el profesor Longbottom no parecía molestarse. En ese momento estaban cuidando unas plantas muy aburridas que a duras penas requerían cuidados, aunque Andrew parecía preocupado por el cambiante color de las hojas, que según el texto de la clase mostraban las _"emociones de la planta"_ o algo así, y que de llegar a mostrar color negro algo malo pasaba _"en fin… nada interesantes"._

_-¿Te importaría al menos fingir que te interesa la clase, James?_ –Le dijo Tyndall que apuraba una especie de poción con cuentagotas en la tierra de la planta, cuando el tono morado de las hojas se empezaba a oscurecer peligrosamente.

_-Para eso estás tú ¿no?_ –Sonrió pícaramente a su amigo quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

_-Descarado_ -Murmuró

_-Déjalo Andrew_ –Dijo burlón Harry _–En estos momentos una chica ocupa toda su mente_ –Suspiró imitando los dramáticos suspiros del muchacho hijo de _muggles_. Fred a su lado soltó una carcajada.

_-Cállate Wood_ –Resopló indignado James mientras daba un puñetazo en el hombro de su amigo

_-¿Aun sigues con eso?_ –Andrew le miró inquisitivamente

_-Y seguiré con eso, hasta que la haga caer_ –Dijo muy seriamente _–Como que me llamo James Sirius Potter_ –Habló con solemnidad _–¿Me ayudarás como con lo de McLaggen?_ –Preguntó esperanzado.

_-No conseguirás nada, salvo meterte en más problemas_ –Dijo Andrew con absoluta seguridad.

_-y se puede saber ¿cómo estás tan seguro Tyndall?_ –Le dijo Fred mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Son las estadísticas, no importa lo que hagan, ustedes siempre pierden_ –Se limitó a decir, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada acusatoria de Fred.

_-Esas estastiticas parecen saber mucho… ¿Cómo le haces para preguntarles cosas?_ –Intervino Harry meditando seriamente las palabras del muchacho. Esta vez fue Andrew el que no pudo evitar reírse del comentario de su amigo.

_-Las estadísticas no son "alguien", son… matemática, los números no mienten._

_-Con estatiricas o sin ellas… me empiezo a preguntar por qué razón eres mi amigo, Tyndall, no ayudas mucho_ –James estaba un poco dolido por el hecho de que su amigo lo condenara tan rotundamente al fracaso sin darle el beneficio de la duda _–Ah pero eso sí, con McLaggen no tienes problemas en ayudar_ –El chico encogió los hombros como respuesta.

_-Soy sincero porque eres mi amigo, James_ –Respondió con su mirada pegada en el libro de texto que mostraba las instrucciones sobre los cuidados de esa planta _–¿Prefieres que te diga lo bien que lo has hecho en ese estúpido enfrentamiento en el que te has metido? Porque déjame decirte una cosa _–Poso sus ojos en James –_No sucederá. Lo estás haciendo fatal en mi opinión, pues está claro que Diggory es inmune a lo que sea que hagas, así que hazte un favor y déjala en paz, porque ni el mapa ni la capa sirven contra ella. _

Esas palabras eran capaces de hacer mella en su terca determinación, pero no lo suficiente. Había algo en todo lo que Andrew dijo que hizo reflexionar a James: Es cierto que Diggory es inmune a lo que él hacía. Ella tenía algo raro, no sabía de lo que podría tratarse, no había dudas de ello. Que no apareciera en el mapa ya eran palabras mayores, y que la capa de invisibilidad que había sido capaz de burlar a la mismísima McGonagall no engañara a una chiquilla era algo a tener en cuenta, definitivamente no es algo para pasar por alto.

Otra cosa que tenía a James pendiente de "_Norris"_ era su reciente amistad con Malfoy, es decir no era raro que leones y águilas se juntaran en ocasiones, pero _"Merlín es Malfoy ¡Malfoy!"_ ese mocoso engreído parecía andar por ahí pavoneándose junto con Diggory, Esos dos pueden ser perfectamente los mas infames miembros de sus respectivas casas y juntos no podían urdir nada bueno. Él obviamente no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos a sus anchas. Además, aún tiene la espinita clavada de lo sucedido en el despacho de Filch y se la pensaba sacar. _"Andrew tiene razón y no puedo seguir subestimándola" _primero tendría que observar para ver si podía descubrir algo más, _"sin ayuda del mapa o la capa va a ser difícil" _y descubrirla a ella. Si resulta que ella está haciendo algo que no está permitido mejor que mejor porque así su venganza será ventilar ese secreto a los cuatro vientos. _"¿Quieren jugar? muy bien, juguemos"_ –Pensó con entusiasmo y brillo en los ojos, como un niño que se enfrenta a un emocionante desafío.

* * *

Desde la desaparición de Rosier tenía a sus hombres investigando la _"escena del crimen"_ esa expresión era tan de televisión policiaca _muggle_ que Harry siempre lo usaba como un chiste interno imaginándose a sí mismo como una parodia de un detective de esos; todo para sobrellevar el estrés, dado que los hechos habían sucedido en la mismísima mansión Rosier. Un asunto preocupante porque esas viejas construcciones mágicas no son fáciles de tomar por la cantidad de hechizos protectores que cargan encima. Pero la señora Rosier ya empezaba a hacerles cara de pocos amigos, y a insinuar lo inútiles que estaban siendo, muy diplomáticamente, claro, pero Harry quería salir de ahí, porque ciertamente no era bienvenido.

Los inefables también pululaban por el lugar. Lo rastreaban todo usando sus varitas y unos monóculos especiales de lentes oscuros, la imagen mental de _"el inspector con su lupa siguiendo huellas" _volvió a la mente de Harry cada vez que observaba a los serios inefables trabajar con su serio equipo en un entorno de lo más serio, sin imaginar que el aparentemente serio jefe de los aurores los imaginaba como caricaturas muggles de lo más divertidas.

Según le informaron, esos anteojos los usaban con el fin de detectar rastros de los magos. Pero la huella mágica no era identificable. Eso no era nada bueno. Desde la guerra con Voldemort todos los magos debían registrar sus varitas ante el ministerio una vez se graduaran de _Hogwarts_, o en caso de no haber asistido a escuela mágica alguna debían registrarse justo después de cumplir su mayoría de edad. De manera que se les pudiera ubicar y capturar en caso de hacer algún acto ilícito como usar magia prohibida. Obviamente esos magos no estaban registrados, la huella mágica dejada por las varitas estaba clasificada como NN, de manera que los monóculos de detección que usaban los inefables resultaban inútiles.

_-Jefe, tiene que ver esto_ –Se acercó a Kollmann quien señalaba un pedazo de madera con las manos, ubicado en el piso cerca de una biblioteca. Por un momento Harry pensó que se trataba de restos carbonizados por un hechizo, pero un vistazo más cercano le reveló una extraña madera de un negro azulado, nunca había visto un tipo de madera como ese _"seguro que Neville lo reconocería al instante, y sin necesidad de lupas especiales" _–pensó .

_-Señora Rosier_ –Llamó a la mujer que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados mirando a los aurores con un aristocrático aire altivo.

Ella levantó la mirada, y altanera se acercó a Harry quien le mostró el pedazo de madera que habían hallado. No es muy grande, pero no parecía pertenecer a los muebles del lugar y tenía que saber si había algo con ese material que perteneciera a la familia, de no ser así estaría ante una pista, quizás la única pista.

_ -¿Qué ocurre jefe Potter?_ –Dijo con desprecio el _"jefe Potter"_ Anton Kollmann también notó el tono que usó la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

_-¿Reconoce esto?_ –Se limitó a preguntar en un tono neutro de voz.

_-No, jamás había visto algo como eso_ –Respondió sin más arrugando la nariz. Se alejo del sitio antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle algo más.

_-Será mejor que lo guarde con cuidado Kollmann_ –El _auror_ asintió mientras hacía aparecer una bolsa de papel en la que depositaba con cuidado la única pista que los atacantes habían dejado en el sitio.

_-¡Muy bien señores, no importunaremos más a la señora Rosier!_ –Le dirigió una mirada gélida a la bruja –_Nos vamos_ –Anunció, y sin más empezó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel sitio seguido de sus hombres.

* * *

El primer partido de _quidditch_ estaba cerca, y como si fuera poco la temporada iba a abrir con un emocionante encuentro de _Hufflepuff_ contra _Ravenclaw_. En una situación normal ese partido estaría rodeado de un aura de camaradería y juego amistoso entre los estudiantes de ambas casas, pero con los acontecimientos como se habían dado desde que se desato la famosa guerra de los puntos, este partido prometía sangre.

Albus no se sorprendió al ver como sus compañeros de casa parecían ignorar el evento, salvo muy pocos que como él tenían amigos, familia o conocidos de aquellas casas y se disponían a apoyarlos. Pero eran realmente pocos y dado lo hermética que es la gente de la casa de la serpiente las condiciones poco se daban para que los _Slytherin_ se movieran a animar a algún otro equipo que no fuera el suyo propio.

Por supuesto haber entrado a la sala común con una bufanda amarilla y negra le había acarreado las más hostiles miradas de la mayoría de estudiantes, pero no le importaba usar los colores de _Hufflepuff_ para animar la casa de su prima favorita y única amiga una vez estuviera en el campo de _quidditch_. Corban Cornfoot estaba sentado en uno de los sillones negros y lo miró de arriba abajo. Luego sonrió con malicia.

_-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ser un Huffie, Potter?_ –Dijo en lo que pareció un siseo amenazante debido a su suave voz. Albus se preguntó si ese chico no hablaría pársel.

_-Déjame en paz Cornfoot_ –Se alejó a zancadas del lugar hacia la salida de la sala común.

_-Bien puedes largarte con los tejones, esta casa no necesita idiotas presumidos_ –Se acercó el chico mirándolo amenazante. Albus supo que no lo dejaría irse tan fácil. A su alrededor los estudiantes que estaban allí empezaron a poner especial atención en los dos niños.

Silencio absoluto.

_-¿Lo dices por ti?_ –Respondió Albus ante el reto de Corban. Puede que los conflictos no le interesaran, pero no iba a dejar que lo amedrentaran ahí frente a toda la casa.

_-Oh vamos Potter, te encanta lucirte como un maldito trofeo "mírenme soy un Potter y soy intocable"_ –Dijo esto último con una voz chillona.

_-Yo no me luzco, que tu tengas envidia es diferente_ –Sonrió socarronamente y le guiñó un ojo a su interlocutor en una imitación de las muecas burlonas que usa su hermano mayor para molestarlo. Corban dejó de sonreírle y se puso serio ante su respuesta.

_-¿Envidia yo? Deja de ser estúpido, ¿por qué habría de tenerte envidia yo?_

_-mmm… no se… déjame pensar…_ -Puso una mano en su barbilla y levanto la mirada fingiendo meditar un asunto con el rostro circunspecto –_Me persigues por todos lados con la mirada, ¿Crees que no noto que me espías? ¿Qué pasa, tanto miedo te doy?_ –Cornfoot entrecerró los ojos. Albus ya había notado las miradas de Corban pero había decidido hacer caso omiso, sin embargo no pudo evitar decírselo ahí, en frente de todos. Sintió una gran satisfacción al ver la mueca del chico tensarse, obviamente no se esperaba esa respuesta. El silencio sepulcral de la sala común ayudo a hacer el ambiente aún más tenso.

_-¿Qué dijiste Potter?_ –Levantó su varita con la que apuntaba al pecho de Albus. Él a su vez deslizó disimuladamente su mano por el interior de su única sujetando con fuerza su propia varita.

_-Corban, déjalo_ –Dijo Nott a su lado jalando de su túnica.

_–Si quieren matarse mutuamente bien pueden hacerlo_ –Gritó un muchacho de cuarto _–Solo no nos ensucien la sala común, gracias._

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: presentando a los Némesis. Porque cada quien necesita su media naranja para odiar XD_

_1. El ave de Roc es algo así como un águila gigantesca que puede cargar un barco en las garras. Técnicamente de una sola pluma de semejante bicho saldrían bastantes varitas, pero bueno, quiero ver a alguien que sea capaz de acercarse a ese animal y quitarle una pluma. Por eso es un material tan escaso. Por otra parte el recubrimiento en platino (un metal precioso más caro que el oro) junto con una punta de diamante… no me van a negar que esa varita parece más una joya extravagante, digna de un mocoso riquillo *cof cof Scorpius cof cof*._

_2. Los Rosier si tienen un hijo, pero está estudiando en Dumstrang su ultimo año por eso no se le ve por la mansión Rosier._

_3. Anton Kollmann es el hermano menor del bibliotecario de Hogwarts Erich Kollmann_

_4. Yo opino que las medidas del ministerio para controlar a los magos por medio del registro de sus varitas es algo represivo, pero la gente se pone paranoica después de una guerra y acepta que se le restrinja su libertad a cambio de seguridad (o la ilusión de seguridad). Pasa en el mundo muggle, pasa en el mundo mágico)_

_5. Naberius y Lilith (los hermanos McLaggen) son nombres de demonios. A propósito, descubrí que Abraxas y Alastor también son nombres de demonios (curioso… muy curioso como diría Ollivander)._

_6. Tyndall odia a Mclaggen porque cuando entro en primero se le burlaba y lo molestaba. Todavía se le burla, pero no tan seguido. Por eso ayudó esta vez a los chicos con la broma a McLaggen. Fue una Vendetta! XD_

_7. Oh mi querida Thanny… Merlín si perteneció a Slytherin. Verás cuando el sombrero seleccionador me puso ahí en pottermore, en el discurso de bienvenida a la casa se menciona ese dato. Si se dice en pottermore, entonces es información oficial, de manera que para Rowling Merlín fue una serpiente (tenemos al mago más genial de todos! Slytherin Rules!)_


	17. Chapter 17: Las dos mitades

El castillo de_ Hogwarts_ es un emplazamiento construido siglos atrás con la magia de cuatro grandes hechiceros, que se erigió para contener entre sus paredes jóvenes ávidos por conocimientos en la magia. Un lugar tan especial no solo está hecho de muros y techos. Es bien sabido por quienes lo han pisado a lo largo de los siglos la cantidad de lugares secretos existentes, pasadizos que llevan a lugares aparentemente lejanos y escaleras que cambian de dirección sin un motivo aparente. Quienes son más comprensivos a estas particularidades son los magos provenientes de familias mágicas, pues para ellos la magia es algo natural; al contrario de los que nacieron en el seno de una familia enteramente _muggle,_ para quienes todo aquello es nuevo y excitante.

Por eso mismo, algunos chicos de sangre muggle ven en estas extrañas anomalías el potencial aliado para hacer de las suyas. Ese fue el caso de Maverick Lubbock, un estudiante de séptimo perteneciente a la casa de _Hufflepuff_. Cuyo sueño siempre había sido estudiar arquitectura como su padre, incluso antes de enterarse de sus habilidades mágicas. El muchacho que ostenta el premio anual (además de su prima Victoire) había creado una idea tan brillante y atrevida para poder entrenar al nuevo buscador para el partido de _quidditch_ que se avecinaba contra los de _Ravenclaw,_ que en opinión de Rose _"haría sonrojar a cualquier Slytherin". _

Ese año en especial, todo _Hufflepuff_ trabajaban arduamente para conseguir la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles y ganar la copa de las casas. Por supuesto la copa de quidditch es también un objetivo, y cuando un _Hufflepuff_ dice que hay que trabajar, no es algo para tomarse en broma. Mucho menos cuando todos los tejones tienen la misma meta y se apoyan los unos a los otros, como pudo constatar Rose en las semanas siguientes a la selección del equipo de quidditch de ese año quienes estaban sometidos a una gran presión, en especial Sachiel Hooch el único novato del equipo, nuevo buscador y quien más trabajo tenía por hacer.

_-Si tanto les preocupa perder ¿Por qué no hacen entrenamientos extra? Si lo piensas, el trabajar de más es una actitud muy de Hufflepuff_ –Fue el comentario que hizo Albus a Rose cuando ésta le comentó sobre el estrés que cargaban los jugadores ante el próximo partido. Fue un comentario muy casual en medio de una de sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca. Pero fue escuchado por otro estudiante, para quien ese comentario no paso inadvertido, y sirvió como la chispa que puso a marchar su imaginación. Esa misma tarde presento su propuesta ante toda la sala común. Rose pensó en comentarle a su primo lo que aquel comentario "casual" había significado para su casa entera.

Lubbock había propuesto sesiones de entrenamiento extra. Con la diferencia de que las harían a escondidas de todo el colegio. Así ocultarían de ojos indiscretos el progreso y las habilidades de Hooch; manteniendo también, en el más absoluto secreto las tácticas que desarrollarían los demás jugadores. Ahora bien, la locación para lograr entrenar un equipo entero de _quidditch_ que estuviera oculto y a la vez contara con las condiciones necesarias, era al problema a resolver. Mas aún para sorpresa y admiración de Rose, Maverick tenía cubierto ya ese inconveniente.

_-Un invernadero_ –Fue la respuesta cuando alguien entre la concurrencia formuló el problema del sitio de entrenamientos.

_-Tiene que ser un chiste_ –Contestó alguien con sorna

_-¿Esperas que entrenemos en un invernadero? _–Preguntó la guardiana del equipo.

_-¡Invernadero!_ –Gritó Rako ante la algarabía. El pájaro parecía haberse contagiado con la excitación que se respiraba entre los _Hufflepuff_ que discutían al mismo tiempo en la sala común.

_-Obviamente hay que encantar el lugar para hacerlo más grande_ –Contestó Maverick, a lo que añadió –_Yo personalmente puedo encargarme de las remodelaciones necesarias, después de todo es a lo que me dedicaré cuando me gradúe_ –Remató con un tono pomposo que a Rose le recordó vagamente a su tío Percy. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

_-Si claro, vamos y nos tomamos un invernadero sin permiso, lo encantamos y entrenamos en secreto._ –Volvió a la carga la guardiana _-Queremos ganar, no que nos expulsen por hacer trampas._

_-¿Desde cuando entrenar de más es hacer trampa?, en cuanto a lo de "tomar sin permiso"… -_Comenzó justificándose Lubbock, pero alguien irrumpió en la reunión de los tejones.

_-¿Olvida señorita quién es la jefa de su casa?_ –La voz de Pomona Sprout dejo sin habla a toda la sala común que la miraban con expectación, y algunos con culpa.

_-Pero el profesor Longbottom…_

-_No tiene por que enterarse_

_-Desde la llegada del profesor Longbottom me he convertido en la profesora de quienes desean obtener los éxtasis en mi asignatura_ –Comenzó a relatar dirigiéndose a la curiosa audiencia, incapaz de interrumpir a la anciana bruja –_Aún así, sigo teniendo prioridad en lo que se refiere a el manejo de los invernaderos. Da la casualidad de que estamos desocupando uno para llenarlo con el nuevo inventario de plantas exóticas importadas que llegaran hasta la primavera. Hasta entonces el invernadero es todo nuestro, y bien podemos convertirlo en nuestro cuartel secreto si eso deseamos. Hufflepuff será el campeón este año. O me dejo de llamar Pomona Sprout._

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando las palabras de la profesora y jefa de casa.

_-¡Campeones!_ –Gritó nuevamente Rako rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala común.

_-¡Ese pájaro sabe de lo que habla!_ –Gritó el prefecto de quinto año.

_-¡Campeones!_ -Empezaron a gritar todos a la vez.

_-¡Campeones!_

_-¡Campeones!_

* * *

En condiciones normales la sala común de _Ravenclaw_ alberga estudiantes tranquilos. Algunos de ellos se dedicaban a leer, otros a realizar sus deberes, otros ejercitaban su mente con un pacífico juego de ajedrez mágico; otros, los más activos usualmente familiarizados con el debate se agrupaban en grupos pequeños a _"arreglar la sociedad mágica"_ o a _"descubrir la razón de la existencia"_ o _"encontrar el origen de la magia", _o cosas por el estilo con ese aire intelectual tan propio de sus compañeros de casa. Esta era la dinámica normal que se respiraba en la sala común de las águilas siempre que Klaus pasaba por allí. Es por eso que ver a sus compañeros intelectuales en plan _"reuniones de disertación sobre estrategias para el partido de quidditch"_ le resultaba algo ligeramente chocante.

Los días normales de Klaus eran así: se levantaba muy temprano, tomaba su enorme contrabajo, y seguido por su gata _Lady Blunt,_ se quedaba en su sala común ensayando con su instrumento mientras ella retozaba a su lado. Cuando el lugar se llenaba y la cacofonía producto del movimiento de los estudiantes le hacía perder la concentración. Entonces se dirigía a clases; o bien al usualmente vacío salón que usaban en el club de música. Como miembro regular y dado el reconocimiento que tiene su padre en el mundo de la música, no tuvieron reparos en dejar al joven mago el permiso para acceder a la sala siempre que quisiera. Así que era capaz de atravesar la puerta como si esta estuviera hecha de humo y dedicarse horas a practicar.

Así pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo de su existencia, viviendo en su propio mundo, al igual que sus compañeros de casa, porque si hay algo en que se diferencian los Ravenclaws de las demás casa no es por su fama de _"inteligentes"_; sino por ser distantes cada quien en su mundo. Por esa razón nunca hay grandes grupos de amigos de esa casa, pues es bien sabido lo imposible que resulta que más de cuatro _Ravenclaw_ se juntaran y no terminen sacándose los ojos por el simple hecho de tener ideas y pensamientos tan distintos, y de defender su punto de vista con las garras. Por eso es usual verlos juntarse con estudiantes de otras casas, para un _Ravenclaw_ compartir con Gryffindors, Huflepuffs y Slytherins es más fácil.

Durante semanas anteriores al tan esperado primer partido los estudiantes de su casa se reunían en la sala común discutiendo sobre tácticas de quidditch. Algunos citaban un libro llamado _"quidditch a través de los tiempos"_ del que tomaban estrategias para aplicarlas al equipo. El capitán anotaba todo frenéticamente en un pergamino, para luego hacer la debida formación durante los entrenamientos, y así preparar una estrategia bien ensayada ante los _Hufflepuff_ que parecían tramar algo. Nadie sabía exactamente que estaban haciendo, pero todos tenían la absoluta certeza de que también estaban preparándose para dar lo mejor de sí durante el encuentro.

Fue por este despliegue de energía y entusiasmo que Klaus decidió ir a ver el partido de _quidditch_, por pura curiosidad suspendió sus prácticas planeadas para ese sábado, luego se encaminó al gran comedor para desayunar. Además un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien, y un descanso de los ensayos no mata a nadie. En la entrada al gran comedor se encontró con Rose Wesley que estaba haciendo una cara de muy pocos amigos hacia la mesa de _Slytherin_. También parecía tener un tic nervioso en una pierna cosa que al chico le causó algo de risa, al final se decidió acercarse a la niña, como para no permanecer todo el día solo.

Después de una semana horrible en la que el idiota de Malfoy había conseguido la ventaja sumando puntos por montones para _Ravenclaw_; muchos más de los que ella logró para su propia casa. Principalmente porque desde que se juntaba con Diggory ya no llegaba tarde a ninguna clase y por lo tanto no le restaban puntos como solía sucederle antes. El único consuelo que le quedaba era el partido de quidditch de ese día, en el que todo lo que podía hacer era animar a los jugadores con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Sachiel que era el buscador le había asegurado que aplastarían a los Ravens y lo dijo con una mirada de determinación tal que la chica fue incapaz de creer lo contrario.

El inicio del partido estaba cada vez más cerca y Rose estaba buscando a Albus por todas partes, pues él le prometió acompañarla y así animar juntos al equipo de _Hufflepuff_ en ese primer y especial partido. Se sorprendió al ver a los _Gryffindor_ ataviados con bufandas tanto de _Ravenclaw_ como de _Hufflepuff_. Algunos exhibían pancartas de ánimo a su equipo favorito. Salvo muy pocos que no querían animar a ninguna de las dos casas. Allí pudo ver a su primo James que parecía más animado lo cual era una buena noticia. Ella y Al habían estado pendientes de los movimientos del mayor de los Potter por medio del mapa del merodeador, pero no habían visto algún movimiento sospechoso y eso la tranquilizaba, aunque Albus no se podía creer que James dejara el asunto así como estaba.

Por otra parte los _Slytherin_ eran todo lo contrario a los _Gryffindor_. Realmente muy pocos estudiantes mostraban su apoyo a una de las dos casas; de hecho parecían haber muy pocos dirigiéndose a las gradas para ver el partido, como si no les importara en absoluto el encuentro de _quidditch_ de ese día. Todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente buscando con la mirada a su primo, algo difícil entre el tumulto de la gente dado que él es algo bajito _"sinceramente tal vez sea el más bajito de todo el colegio". _

Esperó hasta el último momento, la paciencia no era su fuerte y estaba comenzando a irritarse por la demora de su primo quien le había prometido ir con ella al partido. La impaciencia iba en aumento con el pasar de los minutos. Sabía muy bien que si no salía ya para las gradas no podría pillar buenos puestos. No se dio cuenta cuando un tic nervioso se apodero de su pie derecho y empezó a moverlo nerviosamente zapateando contra el suelo, se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Pero Albus nunca llegó.

_-¡Hey, Rose!_ –Escuchó una voz conocida, y giró para ver que quién la llamaba era Klaus. _"por lo menos no me la voy a pasar sola_" –Pensó.

* * *

_"No tienes oportunidad contra él Corban, admítelo"_ –La voz de su conciencia hizo eco en su mente y muy a su disgusto Corban tuvo que admitirlo, tenía razón, como siempre. Un duelo mágico no era algo en lo que él pudiera ganar fácilmente, y menos a Potter que parecía tener una suerte asquerosa. Aunque algunos decían que lo que tiene el chico es talento para los duelos y un muy buen instinto _"instinto y una mierda, lo que pasa es que es un maldito que heredo la suerte de su padre"_ –Pensó.

Maldijo por lo bajo, pues no espero que le dijera cobarde en frente de toda la sala común. Él solo quería hacerle unos cuantos comentarios venenosos, lo necesitaba, como una especie de catarsis. Pero el maldito tuvo que responderle de esa forma. Pues bien, nadie le dice miedoso y vive para contarlo. Eso lo sacó de sus casillas, sin pensarlo sacó su varita y en el arrebato más estúpidamente _Gryffindor_ ahora apuntaba al pecho de Potter. Sería un reto a duelo formal si Potter sacaba también su varita, y visto lo visto, muy seguramente lo vencería ahí mismo dejándolo como un pelele frente a todos los _Slytherin_. Definitivamente no podía darse ese lujo.

Miraba fijamente a Potter, quien tenía una mano oculta en su túnica. Tras unos tensos segundos en los que no movió un músculo Corban lo supo _"quiere que sea yo quien lance el primer ataque_", pero ya se había serenado y no pensaba hacerlo para darle el gusto _"faltaba más"_. Pensó con cabeza fría y decidió ir a un estilo más propio de una serpiente: de manera que lentamente bajó su varita y la guardó en un bolsillo. No había sido consiente hasta ahora de la mano de Bra agarrando su túnica en un esfuerzo inútil por contenerlo. Suspiró para serenarse y miró a Potter a los ojos.

_-No vales la pena mago de pacotilla_ –Siseo mientras le daba la espalda y regresaba a su lugar. Potter lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en una clara mueca de incomprensión, pero al ver que Corban había pasado a ignorarlo completamente decidió retomar su camino para irse con su adorada primita tejona a ver el estúpido partido.

_-¿Acaso eres idiota? –_Se acercó Cleón Flint para reñirlo _– ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando? Mira que amenazar así a un Potter, sabes perfectamente que debemos mantenernos lo más alejados de ellos. ¡PERO NO! tu vas y le amenazas con una varita ¡FRENTE A TODOS! Agradece que esto sucedió en la sala común porque no me quiero imaginar el escándalo que se armaría si la gente afuera ve que las "malvadas serpientes" amenazan al vástago de su queridísimo salvador_ -Cleón le susurro casi al oído, pero Corban no le prestaba mucha atención. A esas alturas estaba furioso y frustrado. Había tenido que dejar ir a Potter y nada le dolía más en su orgullo.

_-¡CÁLLATE YA MALDITA SEA!, eres como una jodida doxy, Flint. ¡YA LO SÉ! Nadie debe verme atacar al señorito intocable, pero tú viste lo que ese imbécil me dijo_ –La regañina de su amigo no ayudaba, en absoluto; por el contrario lo había hecho explotar.

_-A mí nadie me llama "jodida doxy", ni siquiera tú ¿sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que se te de la puta gana!_ –Cleón se fue de ahí rojo como un tomate. Corban pensó que en verdad, él siempre hacía lo que se le daba la puta gana._ "Ahora me peleo con mis amigos por culpa de Potter, ¡genial! Hasta sin planearlo ese enano me termina fastidiando, de un u otra forma"._

_-Será mejor que laves tu sucia boca ¡Merlín! ¿Con esa misma boca comes?–_Le reprendió Bra.

_-Sí, y hablando de comida me voy a desayunar. Escuchar tantas sandeces juntas me abre el apetito ¡adiós!_ –Dijo y se fue como una exhalación dejando a sus amigos (excepto Cleón) ahí. Preparó su varita, porque Potter pagaría el haberle dicho cobarde y dejarlo en ridículo frente a toda la casa. Pero esta vez no habría testigos que lo incordiaran. Ya se las arreglaría más tarde para hacer las paces con sus amigos.

* * *

_-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS BIENVEEEEEEENIDOS UNA VEZ MÁS A LA INAUGURACIÓN DE LA TEMPORADA DE QUIDDITCH 2017-2018!, EN EL DIA DE HOY TENDREMOS UN EMOCIONANTE PARTIDO ENTRE RAVENCLAW Y HUFFLEPUFF. ¡AGARREN SUS VARITAS Y HAGAN ENCANTAMIENTOS REFRIGERANTES, PORQUE ESTO ESTA QUE ARDE! _–Se escucho la voz amplificada del narrador del partido.

_-CON USTEDES SU MARAVILLOSO, CÉLEBRE, GUAPO, TALENTOSO, PERO POR SOBRE TODO HUMILDE NARRADOR, ¡CHET MCDOUGAL_! –Las gradas estallaron en risas ante el comentario del muchacho.

Mientras estaba saludando, en el cielo del campo sobre las gradas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff empezaron a materializarse el águila y el tejón mágicos que habían aparecido el día de su llegada al castillo, en la ceremonia de selección. Los animales revoloteaban y hacían piruetas ante la audiencia. Evan pudo ver a los magos creadores de la ilusión, pues eran los únicos que tenían una varita en alto y parecían concentrados, ajenos al bullicio del lugar. Se sorprendió al saber que aquellos dos son estudiantes de _Slytherin_.

_-Gracias por acompañarme_ –Le dijo Lautaro con su particular acento extranjero. Evan asintió y le sonrió.

_-Pues claro, para eso están los amigos ¿no?_

_-Sé que el quidditch no está entre tus agrados, además no juega tu casa_… -Continuó el chico de _Ravenclaw_. Evan lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.

_-Tranquilo, que por mirar un partido no me voy a morir_ –Contestó. En ese momento salieron los jugadores al campo, provocando ensordecedores gritos que opacaron por completo la suave voz de Evan.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Lautaro señalándose el oído.

_-Que por mirar un partido…_ -Empezó a repetir Evan lo más alto que podía alzar su voz _– ¡Bah! ¡Olvídalo_! –Terminó diciendo cuando vio lo imposible que era levantar su voz sobre tanta algarabía.

_-¡¿Qué?!_ –Volvió a gritar Lautaro haciendo una mueca graciosa.

_-¡QUE LO OLVIDES!_ –Gritó nuevamente Evan.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_ –Seguía gritando su amigo.

_- O_ –Procuró vocalizar todas y cada una de las letras, para que el chico pudiera leerle los labios.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_ –continuo gritando. Evan empezaba a preguntarse si su amigo no tendría serios problemas de comprensión. Se armó de paciencia para hacerse entender.

_-O L V I…_ –Se interrumpió cuando comprendió por fin que su amigo se le estaba burlando descaradamente. Siempre lo molestaba por hablar tan suave y hacía lo posible para obligarlo a levantar la voz _-¡MUERETE!_ –Gritó entre ofendido y divertido.

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_ –Gritó nuevamente Lautaro pero ahora reía abiertamente al verse descubierto.

Entre risas ambos chicos decidieron unánimemente dejar de hablar para prestar atención a los jugadores que volaban en el campo arrancando vítores de los entusiasmados estudiantes.

_-LA QUAFFLE VUELA POR EL CAMPO. ESTO HA COMENZADO_ –Y cómo no que había comenzado. Los cazadores volaban como si los persiguiera el mismísimo Voldemort por todo el campo. Se pasaban la _quaffle_ con tal velocidad y destreza que a los ojos de Evan la pelota era apenas un manchón marrón. El primer tanto fue para _Ravenclaw_, los gritos de la tribuna casi lo dejan sordo, en especial porque él se encontraba ubicado en la zona de las águilas. El epicentro del terremoto que sacudía las gradas en ese momento _"espero que esta madera no se quiebre"_ –Alcanzó a pensar.

* * *

-_Parece que se divierten a lo grande_ –Dijo Cornfoot mirando por la ventana del salón hacia donde se veían las gradas del estadio del colegio –_Igual que yo_ –Agregó con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro.

Albus estaba furioso. Ese desgraciado le había lanzado una maldición de parálisis total por sorpresa cuando se dirigía al campo de _quidditch_. Aprovechándose de lo solitarios que estaban los pasillos en ese momento, le quitó la varita, lo amordazó y lo arrastró a algún aula vacía, mientras tarareaba tranquilamente una melodía. En estos momentos se estaba regodeando con su victoria; victoria que había ganado por atacarlo a traición, valga la aclaración.

_-Más te vale que aprendas a respetarme Potter. Yo no te temo ¿entiendes?_

_-Si claro. ¿Qué puede ser más valiente que hechizar a alguien por la espalda_? –Contestó Albus con sorna.

_-En la guerra todo se vale mi querido enemigo_ –Respondió sin la más mínima señal de haberse ofendido _–Pasas demasiado tiempo entre Gryffindors. Pero este es el estilo Slytherin. Así peleamos nosotros, aprende a vivir con eso_ –Albus tuvo que darle razón, porque jamás, ni siquiera James, lo habían tomado por sorpresa de esa forma _"pero no pasará una segunda vez"_ –Quiso decirle a Cornfoot.

_-¿Y bien…?_ –Preguntó, claramente _ese_ había ganado, _"lo que sea que pretenda hacer, que lo haga rápido". _

_-¿Bien qué?_ –Preguntó Corban confundido.

_-Tú ganas ¿Que sigue?_ –Se explicó Albus con el tono más calmado que pudo. No pensaba mostrarse asustado, además ¿Qué es lo peor que podía hacerle?, ¿torturarlo con maldiciones de cosquillas?

_-Esto_ –Dijo sacando de su túnica el pergamino viejo que Albus siempre cargaba consigo.

_-Eso es mío. Regrésalo_ –Dijo en un tono frio y amenazante. Tratando de no parecer demasiado preocupado o él lo usaría para chantajearlo. Indudablemente.

_-¿Por qué? es solo un pergamino viejo ¿me equivoco?_ –Albus hizo acopio de toda su entereza para no cometer alguna estupidez. No planeaba revelarle el mapa del merodeador a alguien como él, pero Cornfoot no se lo estaba dejando fácil.

_-Es mío y eso no te importa. Devuélvelo_ –Insistió, recurriendo a ese tono de voz gélido. Le estaba costando un montón no gritarle, dadas las circunstancias. No, definitivamente no podía arriesgarse con el mapa de por medio _"papá me mataría_". Corban frunció el ceño, y estudió su rostro, Albus se empezaba a sentir nervioso pero no podía reflejarlo.

_-¡Lo sabía!_ –Soltó triunfante _-Siempre cargas encima este pergamino. Será mejor que me digas qué es o de lo contrario…_ -Albus sintió una punzada de auténtico pánico.

_-De lo contrario ¿qué?_ –No se sentía capaz de decir algo más sin que la voz le sonara más aguda de lo normal.

_-Flambeau_ –Murmuró, la punta de su varita se prendió, pero no consumía la madera. Parecía una pequeña antorcha. Ahora sí que no pudo ocultar su preocupación. Abrió los ojos como platos.

_-No te atrevas_ –Susurró mirando a Corban con los ojos entrecerrados. _"Muy bien ya estoy oficialmente asustado"_

_-Entonces no te hagas de rogar_ –Insistió Corban con esa sonrisilla de suficiencia. _"!maldito, y mil veces maldito! Piensa Albus, piensa, dile una mentira, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, ¡pero ya!"_

_-Es… un pergamino_ –Se arrepintió inmediatamente de su respuesta, eso fue sin duda lo más idiota en la escala de James que pudo ocurrírsele responder.

_-Y esto una varita mágica. Ponte serio Potter, no tengo todo el día y quiero irme a comer._

Albus suspiró.

_-Es un mapa del colegio._

_-Ay por favor ¿un simple mapa? no me jodas, eso no me lo creo_ –Respondió despectivo.

_-Creer o reventar_ –Se limitó a contestar Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

_-¿Y cómo activo el supuesto mapa?_

_-Solo un Potter puede activarlo –_Mintió descaradamente. Hasta él mismo se lo hubiera creído.

_-Ahora me vas a salir con que te suelte, te devuelva la varita y te deje intentarlo. Sueñas Potter_ –Básicamente eso era justo lo que Albus quería, pero que Corban sospechara sus intenciones no suponía un problema del todo. Todavía mantendría esa ficha en el tablero.

_-Tú eres el que sueña si crees que lo podrás abrir sin mi ayuda._

_-No estás en posición de exigir nada ¿recuerdas?_ –Amenazó el chico moviendo su varita todavía encendida con ese hechizo de fuego. Albus rodó los ojos, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer despreocupado.

_-Bien, quémalo si te hace feliz_ –Soltó ante Corban. Rogando a los dioses, a Merlín, a Dumbledore o a quien fuera, que la curiosidad pudiera con Cornfoot y no hiciera eso precisamente. El chico le lanzó una mirada escrutadora y luego frunció el ceño.

_-Lo voy a intentar con tu varita, y más te vale que no hayan truquitos, o te arrepentirás de verdad._

_-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Bien, tienes que apuntar en el centro exacto del pergamino y decir fuerte y claro tu nombre y luego añades "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son honestas" _–Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no era la mejor forma de cubrir el mapa pero al menos no era la clave correcta. Su interlocutor hizo una mueca burlona.

_-¿El lema de los Potter?_ –Preguntó con sorna –_Eso suena tan jodidamente Gryffindor que es difícil creer que sea una trampa _–Dijo entre risas. Apuntó y dijo las palabras, aunque en vez de decir su nombre dijo el de Albus. Pero no pasó nada.

_-Dije "fuerte y claro". Habla bien Cornfoot_ –Por la mirada fulminante de Corban, Albus pensó que le iba a lanzar una maldición allí mismo. Corban se calmó, todavía hipando de la risa ligeramente, y volvió a intentarlo. En ese momento aparecieron unas líneas sobre el pergamino y se dispuso a leerlas en voz alta para su desgracia, y diversión de Albus.

_-El señor Lunático se siente más bien decepcionado de tener que presentarse ante alguien como usted y se pregunta ¿por qué el cruel destino permitió que el pergamino cayera en las manos de tamaño idiota? _

_-El señor Cornamenta no entiende cómo a alguien no se le puede ocurrir una idea mejor que un nombre falso para pretender engañarlos. _

_-El señor Colagusano no puede parar de reír y preguntarse si ese problema de habla se debe a alguna deficiencia mental._

_-El señor Canuto da la razón a lo anterior, argumentando que han de ser malos tiempos para los magos y eso lamentablemente es lo mejor que el mundo mágico tiene para ofrecer después de tanto cruce entre sangre puras._

Después de la línea de Canuto Albus simplemente no podía dejar de reír _"casi puedo imaginarme a Sirius Black diciendo eso". _Puede que después de esto Corban desintegrara el pergamino con fuego maldito, o le lanzara una maldición fulminante, pero _"¡Merlín valió la pena sólo por verle la cara!"_

_-Te dije que no funcionaría si no lo hacía yo mismo. Si no me crees lee bien lo que dice el señor Cornamenta_ –Tenía los ojos vidriosos, casi a punto de llorar y el estómago le dolía de la risa. Pero la cara irascible de Cornfoot desapareció dejando en reemplazo una cara de desconcierto.

_-Colagusano… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?_ –murmuró para sí ensimismado.

En ese mismo instante Albus sintió las cuerdas mágicas que lo sujetaban aflojarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de ellas y se lanzó sobre Corban para quitarle el mapa y la varita. Corban apenas reaccionó cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo al menor de los Potter abalanzarse sobre él. En un movimiento brusco acercó el pergamino a su cuerpo para alejarlo del alcance de la mano de Albus, que se había lanzado veloz como una serpiente. Desafortunadamente no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pero si lo suficientemente rudo. Con un sonido seco tan característico del papel al rasgarse Albus sintió que era él mismo quien se rompía en dos.

Los dos niños quedaron paralizados, cada uno sosteniendo medio pergamino en la mano.

_-¡AHORA SI TE MATO CORNFOOT!_ –Rugió Albus fuera de sí, abalanzándose contra el otro chico al más puro estilo _muggle_.

...

Horas después ambos chicos se encontraban en la enfermería en camas ubicadas en extremos opuestos del lugar, recuperándose de sus heridas: algunas eran producto de maleficios; y otras tantas contusiones producto de golpes. De las maldiciones fueron curados con prontitud, pero la directora pensó oportuno no curar mágicamente las contusiones, asegurando que era una lección para que aprendieran a comportarse como magos y no como bestias salvajes.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Este capítulo (y básicamente todo ese video de la guerra de los puntos) lo uso para mostrar un poco más como yo veo a los Huffies y Ravens, porque en los libros la prioridad siempre fue Gryffindor, y su contraparte "Slytherin, the dark side XD", pero las otras dos casas se dejan un poco de lado por lo que quiero hacerles justicia._

_1. Como ven el staff de profesores no ha cambiado casi nada, y eso se debe a que no me los imagino haciendo otra cosa, o retirados, pues para ellos (McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Trelawney, Hagrid, incluso Filch) Hogwarts además de su lugar de trabajo es su hogar. Si yo fuera alguno de ellos tampoco me jubilaría nunca XD._

_2. Para compensar a Pomona por la edad han contratado a Neville, el caso de que los otros profesores no reciban ayuda es básicamente porque de los candidatos que se han presentado para el puesto "ninguno es suficientemente apto", solo sprout aceptó a Neville, pues porque ¡¿cómo negarse a su estudiante favorito?! _

_3. La verdad siempre me imaginé la casa de Ravenclaw como la describe Klaus, no es que sean unos obsesionados por las notas, el gusto de ellos por el conocimiento va más allá de eso y también me parece gente muy filosófica, y por eso mismos solitarios y algo bohemios. Para mí el paradigma del Ravenclaw siempre fue Luna Lovegood. Si se fijan la mayoría de mis Ravens tienen o amigos o pareja en otras casas. Espero que los Ravenclaws que me lean no se sientan tocados en alguna fibra sensible por haberles dicho "bola de lunáticos" XD._

_4. Imaginen la escena: Dos Hermiones sabelotodo ligeramente insoportables, y tercas como mulas: una justifica con muy buenos argumentos por que se deben liberar a los elfos; la otra (también con muy buenos argumentos) justifica que no se debe hacer porque eso les causa conflicto existencial (o algo asi). A ver, ¿cuánto creen que duren esas dos discutiendo antes de sacarse los ojos?. Por eso yo digo que los Ravenclaw (ya sé que Hermione es Gryffindor pero la uso como ejemplo para que me entiendan la idea ¿capisci?) tienen tendencias homicidas XD y por eso muchas veces no se soportan entre ellos. (no es ley, obviamente hay excepciones, pero ese es el ejemplo de por qué Klaus dice lo que dice). _

_5. Los violines Stradivarius más famosos suelen tener apodos "Lady Blunt" es el Stradivarius mejor conservado en la actualidad. Ese es el origen del nombre de la gata de Klaus._

_6. Digan lo que quieran, pero a mí me dio mucha risa el Albus VS Corban. Ahora si, tienen mi permiso para que lloren por el mapa del merodeador XD_


	18. Chapter 18: El mercader del destino

Los trabajos para entregar después de las celebraciones de año nuevo son un asunto que deja a muchos estudiantes de mal humor, desde primero hasta séptimo las quejas son recurrentes. Los más diligentes hacen planes para hacer los deberes en vacaciones; los no tan diligentes hacen todo lo posible por postergar el tortuoso momento, hasta que los dejan a última hora y tienen que pasar algunas noches en vela para poder terminarlos a tiempo. James no entiende qué clase de alma perversa es capaz de dejarles deberes en vacaciones y despotrica contra los profesores junto a sus amigos. Específicamente contra dos profesores: Helmut Bösengeist con el asunto de _"piensen en cómo enfrentar a su boggart";_ y Arcadia Brahe, a la que Fred llama _"Profesora Arcada"_ desde primer año.

_-Esa mujer está loca, lo juro, ¿¡medio metro de pergamino!?_ –Vociferaba Fred todavía molesto. La última clase de trasformaciones del año no había sido la mejor para su primo.

_-De hecho tú tienes que escribir veinte centímetros de más_ –Intervino Andrew desde su esquina con un grueso libro pegado a las narices. Los chicos estaban molestos con él por lo que sucedió en esa clase. De igual forma se ubicaron los cuatro en el mismo compartimento del tren como siempre habían hecho.

Esa vieja les había puesto semejante tarea: Un ensayo en el que se debía exponer las diferencias entre los hechizos para el cambio de forma y el cambio de material; al final se debía concluir cual de las dos era la más complicada de levar a cabo. Después de aquella sentencia Fred sencillamente no pudo evitar protestar, argumentando que los hechizos de cambio de material eran obviamente los más difíciles, y que no necesitaba cincuenta centímetros para decirlo.

La respuesta de la mujer fue ponerle a escribir veinte centímetros de más. James y Harry iban a protestar contra semejante injusticia, obviamente no les importaba que los castigaran. _"Después de perder el puesto en el equipo de quidditch no puede importarme menos_"-Pero no pudieron hacerlo, y no por arrepentimiento; físicamente les fue imposible. Habían quedado paralizados en sus puestos sin poder mover un músculo. Más tarde Andrew confesó que los hechizo a escondidas, para que según él _"no se metieran en problemas". _

_-Gracias por recordármelo_ –Gruñó Fred. Andrew suspiró como solo él sabe hacerlo.

_-Deja de quejarte_ -Contestó -_Al menos puedes ir a las bibliotecas de tus tíos. Yo tengo que valerme únicamente de los libros de texto, trabajar de noche y mantener el hecho de que soy un mago al mínimo_ –Contestó. James pudo notar un tono de reproche en ese comentario.

_-No entiendo tanto secretismo. Es decir, los muggles no son capaces de ver la magia ni aunque los abofeteara_ –Harry siguió el hilo de la conversación propuesta por Andrew, no parecía enojado, y es que, el Harry que conoce sencillamente no puede guardar rencor hacia nadie por mucho tiempo. En especial hacia un amigo. James se dio cuenta que él tampoco estaba ya tan enojado, después de todo Andrew evitó que le pusieran más tarea.

_-Es verdad_ –Intervino James _–Han habido mil casos en los que el secreto se ha visto en peligro grave. Pero los muggles están tan convencidos que la magia no existe, que simplemente lo dejan pasar y no le dan demasiadas vueltas al asunto_ –Repitió lo que alguna vez escucho de la boca de su abuelo, quien buscaba salvarse de la ira de la abuela, por algo relacionado con sus aparatejos _muggles_.

_-Ya te dije que el círculo social de mi padre no es como el de los muggles normales_ –Se justificó Andrew –_Los científicos pueden ser en extremo perspicaces, y les encanta darle vueltas a todo-_Dio una pausa, y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido –_Por esa razón Harry, un howler como tarjeta de navidad no es una buena idea, en absoluto. Así que les agradecería no repitan el… detalle este año, ¿está claro?, ¿Fred?, ¿James?, ¿Harry?_ –Todos rieron. Ya nadie estaba enojado con nadie. James pensó que esa había sido sin duda una broma maestra, tan simple que solo le disgustaba no haber tenido esa idea él mismo.

_-Tranquilo Tyndall_ –Dijo Fred entre risas _–Sabes a la perfección que nosotros jamás, jamás, jamás, repetimos una broma. Mucho menos a la misma persona._

_-Eso solo me inquieta más, Wesley. Planean alguna otra sorpresa._

_- ¡No, que va!_ –Se defendió Fred.

_-No estaba preguntando_

_-Deja de ser tan paranoico_

_-En serio, por favor no hagan nada estúpido o tendré problemas con mi padre_ –Suplicó Tyndall.

_-Ni pienses que te libras de nosotros tan fácil, porque te enviaremos cartas, y lo haremos con lechuzas; no con ese hombre del correo muggle que trabaja como lechuza enfundado en un uniforme ridículo_ –Amenazo James. Luego esbozó una sonrisilla burlona a su amigo _–más te vale que nos respondas si no quieres ver llover cartas sobre tu casa, literalmente. _

_-¡No pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts!_ –Se alarmó el su amigo.

_-Tenemos nuestros… medios, ¿nos estas subestimando?_

_-Vale, me rindo_ –suspiró resignado _–Sólo hagan que las lechuzas me entreguen el correo cuando sea de noche._

_-Tal vez…_ -Dijo distraídamente James y le guiñó un ojo a sus amigos.

* * *

_-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Por los calzones Merlín! ¡Le vas a hacer un agujero al suelo! _

_-¿Y cómo se supone que debo estar?_ –Se defendió Albus agitando los brazo frenéticamente _–En unas cuantas horas voy a encontrarme con mis padres, mis verdugos. Porque me van a matar, papá por lo menos me lanza a los dementores de Azkaban, seguro _–A Rose le resultaba muy extraño ver a su primo tan alterado por algo, él quien casi siempre conserva un talante tranquilo.

_-Estás bastante melodramático, Al_ –Razonó Rose después de unos minutos de silencio en los que sólo se podían escuchar los pasos de Albus paseando por todo el lugar.

_-¿Tú crees? Porque no sólo hablo de mi papá, Rosie. Están también Teddy, tío ron, tío George, James, Fred y Lily. Te recuerdo que el mapa era de los pocos recuerdos que le había dejado el abuelo a papá y el señor Lupin a Teddy_ –Albus enumeró con los dedos de las manos _–Sin mencionar lo único que es ese objeto. Dime ahora que soy un melodramático Rose, porque eso no te lo crees ni tú._

_-Ya, está bien, tranquilo_ –Rose no quería pelear nuevamente con su primo. En especial no quería dejarlo solo con el problema del mapa, pero tenía que calmarlo para poder pensar los dos en una salida que no sea _"me van a matar, Rose" -Eso te pasa por pelearte con ese tal Corban, no debiste provocarlo_ –Por la mirada de Al, Rose supo que no debió decir eso último.

_-¿Qué es esto, el festival de lo obvio?_ –Gruñó con sarcasmo.

_-No tienes porque desquitarte con migo, no es mi culpa. Es tú culpa, y si te vas a portar como un idiota todo el viaje avísame de una vez, porque no te pienso soportar_ –Ahora era ella la que lo miraba furiosa. Quería ayudarle, pero no le iba a permitir comportarse así.

_-Lo siento Rosie, es solo que…_ -Por fin dejó de dar vueltas en el compartimento y se sentó junto a la jaula de su lechuza, que parecía feliz por dejar de escuchar las quejas de su amo.

_-Estas estresado._

_-Estresado es poco_ –Suspiró _–He hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para arreglar el mapa, pero nada funciona_ –Y cuando habla de todo, es todo.

Lo primero fue un reparo que obviamente no funcionó, ella misma le recomendó otros cuantos hechizos que arreglaban, juntaban, soldaban y cosían cosas; tampoco surtió efecto. También le pidió a su prima Vic que le comprara un _superpegamento_ mágico en la última salida a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones. El dichoso pegamento que prometía arreglarlo todo tampoco funciono _"menudo fraude"_ Hasta utilizó unos cuantos pegamentos muggles, pero sólo la cinta adhesiva conseguía mantener las partes unidas, el problema era que por más que Albus tratara de activarlo, este se negaba a aparecer. Como si la magia que contenía aquel objeto se hubiese esfumado por el rasgado. Todo un lío.

_ -Y ahora tienes que contárselo a tío Harry_ –Dijo Rose, probablemente su padre no lo matara y le ayudara a componer el mapa.

_-O tal vez no_ –Dijo Albus pensativo. Aparentemente planeaba algo.

_-¿Cómo que tal vez no?, tienes que contarle, es tu padre_ – Dijo Rose, preocupada ante la idea de ocultarle algo a sus padres. Era la única opción, la más razonable en opinión de la chica.

_-No sé_…–Comentó dubitativo _-No creo que sea prudente, me lo dice mi instinto de conservación._

_-Ni que tío Harry fuera un basilisco, Al_ –Murmuró Rose – _¿Y ese mismo instinto no te dice de casualidad, que si se entera de la verdad por otros medios va a ser peor para ti?_

_-¿Por cuales "otros medios"? tu eres a la única a la que le he contado esto ¿me vas a delatar?_ –Rose se sintió indignada por semejante comentario. _"Yo nunca haría algo como eso"._

_-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, pero…_ -Quiso decirle que su padre no era ningún tonto y podría averiguarlo simplemente con revisar sus cosas y ver el estado en que estaba el mapa, más Albus no la dejó terminar.

_-Pero nada, después de año nuevo no los volveremos a ver hasta las vacaciones de verano, tal vez pueda encontrar la forma de arreglarlo hasta entonces_ –Se explicó el chico.

_-Ay, Al_ –Se acercó y posó su mano sobre la de su primo en gesto conciliador _-¿Piensas que podrás encontrar la forma de solucionarlo y de hacer como si nada? Porque tú mismo dijiste que ya lo has intentado todo, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?_

_-Porque tú me vas a ayudar_ –Rose se removió incómoda en su asiento, Albus la estaba sobreestimando.

_-Aún así, no creo que los dos… es decir, somos apenas estudiantes de primero. Nos tienes mucha fe._

_-Tengo que tenerla_ –Su primo parecía muy confiado, ella por su parte, no estaba muy segura.

_-¿Y James? ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando te pida el mapa de regreso?_

-No lo sé todavía –Frunció los labios_ –puede que le diga que lo estoy usando, ya se me ocurrirá algo para despistarlo._

_-¿Y qué hay de… Cornfoot?_ –Le costó pronunciar aquel apellido, Albus no quería oír referencia alguna de lo sucedido y tampoco quería verlo histérico nuevamente, despotricando contra su compañero de casa, como lo había hecho en la enfermería cuando ella le preguntó por sus heridas.

_-¿Qué hay de qué?_ –Albus lanzó una mirada glacial a Rose

_-El sabe del mapa ¿no?_ –Se defendió ella, ligeramente intimidada por la mirada de su primo.

_-Sabe algo de lo del mapa. Pero no va a hablar_ –Afirmó con un tono de voz carente de emociones.

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

_-Porque tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a McGonagall y no lo hizo_ _-Argumentó -Además eso no le reporta beneficio alguno; todo lo contrario. Solo tendré que ser más… cuidadoso cuando me muevo cerca de él. Nunca pensé que se fijara tanto en lo que yo hago, mucho menos que sospechara del mapa, está claro que no es un imbécil, podrá ser un abusivo, un salvaje, un grosero, un malcriado, un pelmazo, un crio detestable, pero de imbécil no tiene un pelo_ –Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

_-Bueno, si te tranquiliza, en la biblioteca de mi casa hay un libro que tiene encantamientos para proteger tus cosas, puedes pasar y revisarlo si quieres_ –Ofreció con la intención de calmar los ánimos.

_-¡Eso sí que sería útil!_ –La idea pareció animarlo –_No me gusta pensar así de los compañeros con los que comparto cuarto, pero creo que es más que evidente que estoy durmiendo con el enemigo –_Rose agradeció no tener que compartir habitación con un "enemigo".

* * *

En vísperas de navidad, magos de todas partes de la isla corren desesperados de un lado a otro del callejón Diagon en busca de un regalo de último momento. Son realmente pocos los que se detienen ante el edificio de blanca fachada a admirar la belleza de aquella obra de arte de la arquitectura mágica. El centro económico del mundo mágico manejado por los recelosos duendes ha sido sometido a constantes refuerzos en su seguridad, desde los sucesos que se dieron el primero de Mayo del 98; en los que tres jóvenes magos habían logrado penetrar dicha fortaleza con ayuda de una de las criaturas. Los que aún recuerdan el incidente, aseguran que Griphook debe agradecer a _Voldemort_ haberlo asesinado, pues sus congéneres no habrían sido tan_ piadosos._

Un hombre extraño de baja talla, cabello castaño, rostro común y apacible irrumpió en el pasillo con paso firme, presentando excusas por interrumpir la labor de los pequeños duendes, y solicito muy educadamente una audiencia con el director en jefe de Gringotts. Brunag no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad hacia ese insólito sujeto. Alguien que plantara cara ante su seguridad, dejándose registrar tranquilamente por los guardias, portando una varita con una huella mágica no registrada, y obviamente bajo los efectos de la famosa y actualmente ilegal poción multijugos. En opinión del duende, aquel mago merecía ser examinado más de cerca. _"Alguien con tanto por ocultar ha de ser… interesante"._

_-Es muy extraño encontrar portadores de varita tan educados con nosotros. Debo confiarle que hace tiempo perdimos la tradición de recibir un trato con el respeto que merecemos, señor Alfa_ –Se acercó Brunag al hombre que se había identificado con ese seudónimo. Todo ese misterio es como si le invitara a preguntarle cuanto quisiera; pero a la vez le dijera con su actitud _"no le voy a decir mucho, y probablemente lo que le diga no sea verdad"._

_-Yo soy Brunag, el duende que busca. Pero dígame ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?_

_-Me gustaría charlar en privado con usted, si no es mucha molestia claro está _–El hombre hizo un elegante gesto con el brazo y se inclinó ligeramente agachando la cabeza. El duende simplemente no puede negarse ante semejante muestra de cortesía.

_-Bien, pero primero debe dejar su varita con los guardias_ –Uno de los duendes que flanqueaban las puertas ya estaba allí junto al sujeto. Este le entregó la varita sin vacilar, para asombro de todos los duendes presentes que prestaban atención a la escena.

_-No esperaba que se deshiciera usted de su varita con semejante tranquilidad. Son muy pocos los magos que nos dan esa muestra de confianza _–Observó sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

_-Oh, no hablará usted en serio, Brunag_ –Sonrió afablemente _–Los magos colocamos bajo su cuidado nuestros mayores tesoros, si eso no es muestra de confianza, ni de respeto, entonces debo confesar mi ignorancia._

Después de semejante exhibición, Brunag lo guió por un pasillo bastante incomodo para criaturas de talla tan grande como los magos, aunque ese Alfa era bajito para los estándares de los humanos, no se quejo en ningún momento. El duende también estuvo escaneando al sujeto por si llevaba encima alguna otra varita, arma u objeto de tenebrismo. Pero el hombre parecía limpio, salvo claro, el hecho de no mostrar su rostro, nombre, ni identidad.

_-Muy bien_ –Dijo una vez llegaron al despacho.

_-Voy a ir al grano, señor_ –Hizo una pausa –_mis colegas y yo consideramos necesario negociar algunos asuntos que consideramos nos beneficiaran mutuamente, señor Brunag._

* * *

Ha estado algo ocupado con los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Luther, cumple siete años y todo el mundo sabe cuán importante es, por aquello de que el siete es un número mágico por excelencia. Los Malfoy lo van a festejar a lo grande, como solían hacer en antaño según su padre. Scorpius intentó recordar su cumpleaños número siete, pero no fue algo tan extravagante, la razón estaba relacionada con la reputación de su familia. Aunque a decir verdad _"no tengo idea de a quien puedan invitar además de mis tíos y primos", _es decir no es que los Malfoy gocen de una popularidad entre la sociedad mayor a la de hace cuatro años. Por la cara que ponen cuando escuchan de "_una fiesta en Malfoy Manor_" Scorpius podría jurar que piensan que en esas reuniones se dedican a beber sangre de unicornio y a hacer rituales oscuros con cuerpos de gatos desollados, sin cabeza y colgados de las patas escurriendo sangre _"no exagero"_.

Estuvo a punto de contarles a sus padres sobre Moriana. Pero eso implicaba explicarles sobre lo malo que es en clase de astronomía _"irónicamente, dados los nombres que me pusieron"_ y sobre el escabroso tema de James Potter, no quería que se armara un lío; además tendría que contarles que una Gryffindor era la persona con quien más tiempo pasaba. _"¡Merlin una Gryffindor!"_ Es _casi_ como si gritara que lo desheredaran.

A propósito de ella, le había llegado una carta hacía poco. No la pudo abrir porque tenía muy cerca a su madre. Cuando logró escabullirse de sus padres argumentando que se iba a estudiar y aprovechando que ellos increíblemente parecían haberle creído. No era la primera vez que Scorpius usaba esa excusa para poder encerrarse en su habitación, lo increíble del asunto es que sus padres le habían creído y sin poner resistencia lo dejaron ir _"ahora resulta que por ser una Ravenclaw, automáticamente me convertí en alguien honesto y estudioso ja, ja, ilusos" _Pensó divertido por lo conveniente que había resultado su selección.

Abrió el paquete y no comprendió mucho a que venían esas cartitas aparentemente _muggles _con unos dibujitos de lo más raros _"¿son coleccionables?" _–Pensó. Entonces tomó la carta con la que venían y se puso a leer.

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire _

_Scorpius Malfoy:_

_Feliz navidad y año nuevo._

_Como quedamos, no le he dicho nada a mis padres sobre nuestra alianza, y parece que nada de eso ha llegado a oídos de ellos, todavía podemos estar tranquilos. Padre pondría el grito en el cielo si sabe que me junto con un hijo de mortífago, ya sabes que no va a superar lo que pasó con su hijo mayor (mi hermano muerto que no conocí) en el torneo de los tres magos del 95 y es tan anciano que temo le dé un paro cardiaco de la impresión que termine matándolo._

_La navidad por acá tiende a ser algo aburrida, mi otro hermano mayor (el que está vivo) va a pasar las vacaciones con la familia de su esposa (mi cuñada, creo) y su hijo (mi sobrino, supongo) en Francia, lo bueno es que vivimos muy cerca de los muggles y puedo salir por ahí a pasar el rato con algunos de ellos. Aunque uno se enojo por algo que no entiendo y me dijo que soy una "bruja desalmada", eso si me preocupó ¿crees que me expuse mucho y ahora puse en peligro el secreto mágico? Porque no quiero ir a Azkaban, si voy allá voy a ser verdaderamente una bruja desalmada con tanto dementor ¿Será que ese muggle predice el futuro?._

_En cuanto al regalo, sospecho que los Malfoy no tienen muchas cosas muggles. Cuando estudié en la escuela primaria muggle, este juego era muy popular, especialmente entre los estudiantes mayores, y algo me dice que te va a gustar, de hecho me sorprende que los magos no lo conozcan. Te envío también las instrucciones para que practiques en vacaciones, eso claro si no quieres que te machaque, porque te aviso que soy muy buena._

_Att. La maestra de Astronomía._

Scorpius se estaba retorciendo literalmente de la risa _"¿será que ese muggle predice el futuro?"_ Con ella nunca se sabía si en verdad pensaba eso, o solo trataba de ser sarcástica, aunque el chico sabía muy bien de su incapacidad para el sarcasmo, y pensar que alguien llegue a plantearse seriamente preguntas como esas le parece de lo más cómico _"nunca pensé que esa mocosa desgarbada fuera tan divertida"_ –Reflexionó, y decidido a hacerle también un regalo se acercó a su mesa y sacó un libro que sus padres le habían comprado sin saber que él planeaba regalarlo, alistó pergamino y tinta y comenzó a redactar.

_Casa 62 Calle Blanchot_

_Londres_

_Compañera prácticamente Squib:_

_Lo tuyo definitivamente no es el tacto… "mi hermano muerto que no conocí" ¡Merlín! Esas cosas NO se dicen en voz alta, a menos que desees parecer verdaderamente una "bruja desalmada" y no, los muggles no predicen el futuro, tampoco creo que el secreto mágico peligre ni nada (¿en serio preguntas eso?)._

_No me hagas reír Diggory ¿Machacarme? ¿Es enserio? Una amenaza como esa no puede provocarme más que carcajadas histéricas si proviene de alguien incapaz de hacer un Wingardium Leviosa decente. _

_Te diría que te pases por acá, pero ya que sobreviví al hecho de quedar en Ravenclaw no planeo jugarme mi pellejo al decirles que paso la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de un Gryffindor que me regala cosas muggles. _

_¡Un Gryffindor! Y peor ¡un Gryffindor prácticamente squib!_

_Hablando de cierta bruja inútil, espero mi regalo sea de tu agrado. La verdad estuve pensando que ya que todo lo que puedes producir con la varita es fuego y explosiones, entonces nos enfocaremos en encantamientos de fuego después del receso de navidad y año nuevo (ah por cierto feliz navidad y año nuevo). Solo espero que Myrtle no se enoje mucho y arme un escándalo de los suyos._

_Att. El grandioso maestro de encantamientos._

* * *

_-Es un trato muy simple, un intercambio que espero lo deje más que satisfecho, a usted y a los suyos_ –Concluyó el hombre sin dejar de mostrarse en extremo respetuoso.

_-Déjeme ver si entendí_ –El Duende se reclinó en su asiento cruzando sus largos dedos entre sí sobre el pecho _–Desea que se instruya a su equipo en las más avanzadas técnicas que hemos desarrollado para proteger Gringotts, precisamente de los suyos valga aclarar, a cambio de…_

_-Conocimiento mi respetado amigo, un conocimiento que ni todo el oro del mundo podrá comprar_ –Los ojos de Brunag brillaron con apetito mal disimulado. Alfa supo que lo tenía donde quería

_-¿Qué tipo de conocimiento?_ –Sus negros ojos se estrecharon hasta parecer rendijas, clavándose en Alfa, y ahora apoyaba los codos sobre su escritorio.

_-Del porvenir_

_-¿Me está diciendo usted que es capaz de ver el futuro?_

_-Yo no, uno de mis colegas sí. Estoy seguro que ha oído hablar de los pensaderos y para lo que funcionan. Así que en cierta forma…yo también lo he "visto" _–El rostro de la criatura se ensombreció de pronto. Su tono de voz se había tornado frio y destilaba desprecio.

_-Mire, señor_ –Dijo escupiendo esta última palabra _–Mi gente ha sufrido mucho a causa de los suyos. Siempre se nos engaña y desprecia como si de knuts se tratara. Es imposible, ¡imposible! Que lleguemos a un trato, más aún si espera que creamos en ese tipo de sandeces, como que pueden ver el futuro… En cuanto a los conocimientos que precisa, no hay forma de que revelemos nuestros secretos tan celosamente guardados a un puñado de los suyos. No lo haremos por oro, mucho menos por palabrería._

_-¿Qué me dice del alza a los impuestos para el funcionamiento de Gringotts? _

_-¿Qué me dice de la disminución de los ingresos que recibían por los depósitos de las grandes familias de magos sangre pura, familias que desaparecieron con la guerra? Me refiero tanto los asesinados como a los exiliados y detenidos_

_-¿Qué me dice del ministerio metiendo sus narices en los asuntos que conciernen únicamente a ustedes y los dueños de las bóvedas? _

_-¿Cómo sabe…?_

-_Con la anterior guerra el ministerio perdió a sus principales benefactores. Se ha valido de las incautaciones a las bóvedas de los detenidos en Azkaban por haber sido partidarios de Voldemort, pero el oro no es un recurso finito, y que yo sepa no existe una piedra filosofal que cambie eso. Como imaginará veinte años manteniendo semejante institución que no causa más que perdidas dadas las políticas del "estado benefactor". No tardarán en fijarse en los buenos y ricos duendes que mantienen una sólida banca con gran cantidad de recursos. Si no es que ya les pusieron el ojo encima._ –Concluyó Alfa y se regocijó con la cara de Brunag. Bien sabía que esa información no estaba disponible a cualquiera, aunque él claro no es _cualquiera_.

_-He visto el futuro, lo que significa que he sabido de antemano lo que sucede actualmente. En otras palabras puede decirse que he visto el presente, la crisis económica actual no mejorará, y no creo que necesite decirle lo que eso significará para Gringotts. _

_-La guerra que inició Voldemort…_ –Empezó el duende

_-Está lejos de terminar, aunque este sujeto haya muerto sus consecuencias nos siguen y seguirán afectando_ –Terminó por la frase por él. Brunag se removió incómodo en su asiento. No era difícil para Alfa suponer el dilema moral que le producía su propuesta, pero necesitaban a los duendes y no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo valioso.

_-Ese conocimiento es peligroso, un arma de doble filo, un arma envenenada y un arma carente de empuñadura. Esos salvajes cuadrúpedos lo saben muy bien, y también saben lo peligroso que es meterse con las corrientes del tiempo, jugar a ser dioses _–Empezó a murmurar con sus ojillos negros clavados en un punto fijo.

_-Tanto da ver o no el futuro si este no se puede interpretar correctamente_ –Dijo Alfa, procurando empujar la decisión de Brunag por el camino más conveniente para su causa _-Pues bien, si se tiene una idea incompleta los errores a cometer pueden resultar fatales, y la historia está plagada de casos como ese. Por otra parte nosotros "podemos" interpretar correctamente los datos y ahí radica nuestro aporte. Es lo que tengo para ofrecer, mi oportuno conocimiento, a cambio de su vasto conocimiento. Pero si prefiere dejar el destino de esta institución en manos de los dioses, sólo me resta desearle suerte, porque la necesitarán -_Alfa se levantó de su silla, se inclinó en gesto de despedida hacia el Duende y giró sobre sus talones en la mímica más melodramático que fue capaz.

_-Espere_ –Chilló una voz a sus espaldas

_-¿Dígame?_ –Se giró para enfrentarse al duende con una sonrisa victoriosa, porque sólo eso podía significar que detuviera su marcha. _"jaque mate"_

_-¿Cómo sé que no usará lo que aprenda contra nosotros?_

_-Sólo puedo darle mi palabra, de igual forma puedo hacerle yo la misma pregunta ¿Qué me respondería?_

_-Que tenemos un trato, señor_ –Largó tímidamente la mano hacia la de Alfa. Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Si pudiera enviaría un Howler a cada conocido el día de su cumpleaños, a la una de la madrugada con esa insoportable cancioncilla del "cumpleaños feliz" ¡MUAJAJAJA! *risa desquiciada nivel Bellatrix Lestrange*_

_Para empezar me costó encontrar un apodo que resultara tanto en español como en inglés. En inglés sería algo así como Arch ache, que es un dolor en el arco de los pies. Técnicamente es Arch pain, pero ese no me servía, y realmente no encuentro la diferencia entre decir ache o pain (debe ser algún tecnicismo, un asunto de contexto de la palabra o algo así, realmente no lo sé)_

_En lo que se refiere a los 50 y 70 centímetros de pergamino, pues fácil: No me gusta el sistema inglés de medidas (ese de pulgadas, pies, varas, yardas…), lo odio con todo mi ser, y no entiendo como los ingleses siguen usándolo. Por eso prefiero que mis personajes usen el sistema decimal de medidas pese a ser ingleses en su mayoría._

_Se acuerdan que dije algo del apellido Tyndall, relacionado con científicos muggles, pues ahí lo tienen. Próximamente más detalles sobre el padre de Andrew._

_la calle Blanchot es un lugar enteramente mágico, escondido al mejor estilo mágico: un callejón sin salida de apariencia insegura para que a los muggles les de miedo pasar por ahí (eso ayudado con hechizos repelentes de muggles), en el muro hay pintado un graffiti en el que hay una puerta dibujada y se activa con la varita, la puerta se materializa ¡et voilà llegamos!. El nombre es inspirado de la Avenida Blanchot de un libro llamado "opio en las nubes"._

_Luther cumple el 28 de diciembre (el día de los inocentes)_


	19. Chapter 19: El contador eventual

La cena de navidad en la madriguera transcurría como todas las cenas de navidad: ruidosa, alegre, con abundante comida y uno que otro eco de algo rompiéndose en algún rincón de la casa. Aunque Harry notaba un espíritu más festivo de lo que recordaba de años anteriores. Él mismo se sentía más feliz, y no es para menos. Había extrañado a sus dos hijos mayores corriendo por toda la casa, peleando y haciendo desastres. Lily también estaba mucho más alegre rodeada de sus primos, en especial disfrutaba encontrarse con sus primos más cercanos: Hugo y Louis. Por separado unos chicos muy encantadores, pero los tres juntos eran un auténtico desastre. _"Son como Huey, Dewey y Louie" _-Pensó divertido compadeciéndose de antemano con los profesores de Hogwarts cuando esa generación entrara en el colegio.

De sus hijos el que más lo preocupaba era Albus. El haber sido sorteado en Slytherin podía ser un duro golpe para el niño, en especial después de haberse mostrado tan reacio por los comentarios de James. Lo buscó con la mirada y ahí estaba, parecía cuchichear en secreto con Rose, ella tampoco había quedado en la casa que quería, aunque no era tan espinoso como el caso de su hijo. A la mayoría de los Wesley casi les da algo después de que Harry les comentara sobre aquello, incluso Ginny pareció contrariada cuando recibió la carta de Albus desde Hogwarts. Pero el que más, sin duda fue Ron _"Es que es Slytherin, colega, prefiero mil veces Hufflepuff"_ -se limitaba a decir siempre _"Si supiera que el sombrero casi me pone en esa casa…" _-Pensó resignado Harry.

Albus pareció percatarse de su mirada y levanto la cara. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y el chico le sonrió a su padre con nerviosismo. Harry se planteó tener una charla con su hijo, porque lo último que quería era que Albus se sintiera rechazado por su propia familia.

Percy por su parte, se pavoneaba por toda la madriguera emanando un aura de autosuficiencia digna de sus años de Hogwarts como prefecto perfecto, y estaba en todo su derecho. Tanto Harry como Hermione ya lo sabían, pero le habían prometido no contarle a nadie de la familia. En cuanto llegaba algún miembro a la reunión no podía contenerse más y con su saludo anunciaba muy pagado de sí mismo que se convertiría en el embajador del ministerio Británico en Centro y sur América. Según Percy un puesto muy importante, que demuestra la mucha confianza que el ministro le tiene; según George:

_-Solo espero que no les hagas pensar que todos los Británicos somos unos estirados, Weatherby._

También estaba la presencia de Charles, que había alegrado enormemente a la señora Wesley pues su segundo hijo no había podido estar presente en navidades anteriores por algunos problemas que surgieron en el refugio de Guersney con un grupo de _Vipertooth Peruanos_. Por lo que comentó al respecto Charles, a pesar de ser la especie más pequeña de dragones, son bastante fieros, y pueden llegar a ser tanto o más temibles que los _Colacuerno Húngaros_. Harry recordó al Dragón que tuvo que enfrentar en su cuarto año y le costaba imaginar algo más aterrador. _"Salvo tal vez Ginny cuando se enoja, eso sí que acojona a cualquiera"_

_-Estaban bastante inquietos_ -Comentó entusiasmado llevándose una presa de pollo a la boca -_Tuvimos que sobrevolar en escoba y hacer unas cuantas maniobras con los aros de contención piromántica. Pero son bastante ágiles en el aire_ -Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se arremangó el suéter dejando a la vista una horrible cicatriz que marcaba claramente los lugares donde el dragón le clavó los dientes. Los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor.

_-¿Por qué tiene ese color?_ -Harry se percató del tono oscuro en la piel que rodeaba las marcas y no la consideró normal en una herida cicatrizada.

_-Por el veneno_ -Contestó simplemente Charles, como si aquello de que te muerda un dragón venenoso sea lo más normal del mundo.

_-¡¿Veneno?!_ -Chilló Ron alarmado _-¿Me estás diciendo que además de escupir fuego, esos bichos tienen veneno?_

_-Bueno Ronnie, ¿qué esperabas del nombre "Vipertooth"? _-Se giró George, haciendo con los tenedores una mímica de fauces.

_-Y les gusta la carne humana según sé_ -Intervino Hermione. Ron miraba a su esposa y a su hermano de hito en hito.

_-Y yo que pensé que hacer experimentos con George era un trabajo peligroso. Creo que no volveré a quejarme cuando nos explote algún caladero._

_-Ya… que tampoco es para tanto. Es casi como jugar quidditch_ -Comentó Charles sonando tranquilo, como si Ron estuviera exagerando. Harry sabía perfectamente que aquello no era exagerar, y por las cicatrices de su cuñado estaba seguro que la cosa había estado bastante fea.

_-Si… claro… quidditch, no me digas ¿y el dragón era la snitch?_ -Se acercó Ginny que traía comida de la cocina, miró hacia atrás y se giró nuevamente a Charles - _¡Esconde eso antes de que mamá lo vea! _-Le apremio. Cuando la señora Wesley entró en el comedor cargando más comida, todos detuvieron la conversación y Charles rápidamente cubrió su brazo herido con la manga de su suéter. Obviamente si veía semejante cicatriz la pobre mujer tendría una apoplejía.

* * *

_-¿Funcionó Alfa?_

_-Obviamente, Zeta._

_-Me asombra que fueras capaz de negociar con los duendes, son criaturas en extremo susceptibles, por no mencionar desconfiadas_ -Expresó Iota

_-Son criaturas egoístas -_Gruñó Omega desde su sitio.

_-Por eso mismo son tan fáciles de manipular_ -Apuntó Zeta -_Y no entiendo por qué tuviste que ir tu _-Se inclinó en su silla señalando con un dedo a Alfa _-La idea de acudir a los duendes fue mía en principio _-Se quejó, a su lado Psi rodó los ojos en un gesto que decía claramente _"aquí vamos otra vez…"_

_-Porque careces de paciencia_ -Contestó Eta -_Y no podíamos ponerlos en nuestra contra si te daba uno te tus arranques de furia mal contenida._

_-Para haber sido un Slytherin dejas mucho que desear…_ -Se burló Alfa. Por alguna razón discutir con su compañero le resultaba de lo más terapéutico. Casi podía decir, catártico.

_-Ah ¿Entonces carezco de astucia? ¿Quieres que te recuerde las veces que yo te puse en jaque maldito…-_Empezó Zeta en un amenazante susurro. Tenía esa manía de bajar su tono de voz a niveles imperceptibles para el oído humano cada vez que se enojaba.

_-Esa, señoras y señores es la mejor exhibición de paciencia de nuestro Zeta_ -Beta hizo un ademán burlón con a mano.

_-Vamos, cálmate ya_ -se acercó Psi a Zeta y puso una mano en el hombro, él siempre lograba lo que nadie, ya que parecía tener una especie de efecto calmante en Zeta. Quien simplemente no podía enojarse. No con Psi estando tan cerca.

_-La única forma de calmarte es que andes con Psi todo el maldito tiempo_ -Se burló Épsilon.

Psi se sonrojo ante el comentario de Épsilon. Zeta ya más calmado, se limitó a sonreírle a su rojo compañero maliciosamente, con esa sonrisa seductora en la que prometía un silencioso pero elocuente _"más tarde arreglamos, cariño"._ Psi estaba tan rojo por la actitud desvergonzada de Zeta que se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Jamás se acostumbraría a aquello.

_-Lo importante ahora es averiguar cómo mantenemos vigilancia en Hogwarts y en el Ministerio_ -Intervino nuevamente Alfa, pero sin el tono jocoso. Estaba tratando de retomar el hilo del tema _-¿Ideas?_

_-De hecho si_ -Sonó la profunda y grave voz de Rho desde su posición.

_-No creo que intervenir en Hogwarts sea prudente_ -Interrumpió Épsilon _-El asunto se nos puede salir de las manos._

_-Intervenir demasiado en Hogwarts puede ser tan malo como no intervenir en absoluto_ -Dijo Beta con un tono solemne.

_-Tenemos que mantener un ojo en Hogwarts si o si_ -Alegó Tau -_Al menos hasta que Gamma y Delta encuentren algo de valor en la biblioteca del archipiélago de Low-tide; o Sigma y Mu hagan lo mismo en África, en la biblioteca de Alejandría. De momento lo mejor en mi opinión, es esperar._

_-Hemos esperado dos años, si Gamma, Delta, Sigma o Mu no traen consigo algo que nos sirva debemos ceñirnos al plan original, nos guste o no. No tenemos tiempo_ -Argumentó Pi

_-Meter a los duendes no hacia parte del plan original, según recuerdo_ -Indicó Iota, aparentemente molesto con todo ese asunto. _-Se suponía que nuestra intervención iba a ser mínima_ -Refunfuñó.

_-Hablando de tiempo… Psi ¿alguna novedad?_ -Alfa se desvió del tema, lo sabía, pero el factor tiempo era imprescindible, si no lo tenían en cuenta en el plan, las cosas podrían salir mal, muy mal.

_-Lambda, Tau y yo estamos trabajando con John Tyndall y Harlan Seldon en un segundo prototipo del contador eventual. Según los cálculos de ambos, más el aporte nuestro aún tenemos algunos años de plazo, pero dado lo que el plan nos exige, estamos bastante cortos._

_-Cuando esté listo lo sincronizaremos con el tuyo, así no habrá problemas -_Concluyó Tau

_-En mi opinión_ -Dijo Rho _-Y lamento contradecirte Iota, pero el mejor movimiento fue ponernos en contacto con los duendes. No nos delataran, nos enseñaran algo de su magia para levantar y romper protecciones; y en caso de que las cosas se pongan muy mal, siempre podemos contar con su magia como apoyo. No creo que se nieguen si ven que eso los afectaría seriamente. Y aunque no fueran parte del plan original, ellos ya estaban metidos en el asunto, entonces ¿Qué mejor que controlar la situación desde el principio?_

_-Nos estamos desviando del tema: Hogwarts_ -Alfa masajeó su sien con los dedos como intentando con aquel gesto despejar su agobiada mente _-Rho ¿cuál es tu idea?_

_-Necesitamos que Delta regrese y entre en el colegio "a su manera", es lo más seguro y nadie sospecharía. Tendremos la información al instante_ -Rho se detuvo para evaluar mentalmente los inconvenientes de su idea _-Lo más difícil será su entrada al país, porque dudo que tengamos problemas para introducirlo en Hogwarts._

_-¿Y dejar a Gamma sola con el trabajo de investigación?_ -Se quejó Beta. Alfa sabía muy bien que él prefería mil veces estar con ella, pero lo necesitaba a su lado, era imprescindible para el plan que tenía para poder obtener información directa del Ministerio.

_-Yo puedo ir a ayudar a Gamma_ -Canturreó Nu

_-Tú no vas a ningún lado_ -Siseó Beta _-Ella está bien sola_ -Se irguió en el asiento haciendo un ademán despectivo a Nu - _Tu solo estorbarás_

_-¿Celoso?_ -Volvió Nu al ataque, los insultos de Beta no le afectaban en absoluto.

_-Gamma se las puede arreglar perfectamente_ -Intervino Omega zanjando la discusión -_Además no estaría sola. Allá contamos con Gorgona_ -Omega al igual que Iota tampoco estaba muy contenta con meter a los duendes en el plan. Pero Alfa es el de los planes, y Alfa sabe lo que hace. Ella lo tiene muy claro. Aún así necesitaba que esa reunión acabara pronto para poder charlar a solas con él, pues le urgía estar al tanto de lo sucedido en Gringotts. Tenía que saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Alfa cuando decidió hacer caso a Zeta con semejante movimiento tan arriesgado, porque no lo terminaba de entender, más aún conociendo a los duendes, de los que no se fiaba un pelo.

_-Creo tener una idea de lo que planeas, Rho_ -Reflexionó Eta -_Pero… me preocupa que nos afecte… ya saben a lo que me refiero._

Alfa saco del bolsillo de su túnica el aparatito con la imagen miniaturizada del cielo, organizado a modo de aros y un reloj de arena diminuto que ocupaba el centro. Lo puso sobre la mesa y con un _engorgio_ hizo que este se agrandara hasta tener un tamaño suficiente para que todos los presentes lo pudieran ver. Los aros del objeto con runas talladas entre las imágenes que representan los cuerpos celestes, eran ahora claramente apreciables. El primer prototipo del contador eventual pasó a ser el centro de atención.

_-Yo creo que no hay problema_ -Dijo finalmente Psi tras analizar el objeto con detenimiento. De todos los presentes es quien más conocimiento tiene sobre estas cosas. No en vano dirigía el grupo de investigación y desarrollo del contador eventual.

_-Voy a consultarlo con Lambda _-Afirmó Tau que realizaba unos trazos en un trozo de pergamino a una velocidad enceguecedora. _-Según esto no parece haber problemas, pero quizás, con los nuevos cálculos de Tyndall y Seldon… lo mejor es asegurarse_ -Concluyó después de marcar con fuerza la última línea de su dibujo. Alfa se preguntó si no hubiese sido más fácil tomar una fotografía, pero el esquema de la mujer era bastante sencillo y exponía a la perfección las dudas que tenían en ese momento.

_-Bien, en cuanto tengamos luz verde vamos a proceder. Ahora tenemos que discutir el asunto del Ministerio_ -Afirmó Beta justo después de tomar un sorbo de su té. Alfa ya tenía un plan para introducirse en el Ministerio, pero a Beta no le haría ninguna gracia. Estaba seguro.

* * *

_-Feliz navidad niño serpiente_ -Dijeron Ron y George al unísono alcanzándole un paquete a su sobrino.

_-Ron…_ -Le reprendió Hermione.

_-¿Cómo lo estás pasando en tu nueva casa Albus?_ -Se apresuró a preguntar el abuelo Arthur.

_-¡Increíble!_ -contestó el chico aparentemente emocionado.

_-¿En serio? -_Tuvo que preguntar Harry. No sabía por qué, pero no estaba muy convencido con esa eufórica respuesta.

_-¡Claro!_ -Afirmó Albus sin el más mínimo rastro de duda en su voz.

_-¿Increíble?_ -Tuvo que preguntar Ron con el ceño fruncido. El tampoco parecía muy convencido.

_-Exacto_ -Albus movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules de Ron.

_-¿Increíble?_ -Se sumó Ginny al interrogatorio.

_-Bueno, es que todavía no puedo creerlo_ -Albus se encogió de hombros ligeramente sonrojado por ser súbitamente el centro de atención.

_-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?_ -Continuó Harry queriendo ahondar en el tema. No quería ser un pesado y hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hijo, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

_-Que me guste tanto ser una serpiente_ -Soltó sin más _-¿Por qué no me dijiste que las artes oscuras eran tan divertidas? _-Confesó, dejando a todos congelados en su sitio. Harry mismo tardo un rato en reaccionar _"Tiene que ser una broma, simplemente no puede estar hablando en serio"_-Pensó

_-¡Oh! y eso que no te he mostrado el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa que me hice en la espalda, ¡es una pasada!_ -Continuó hablando Albus como si tal cosa.

_-¡¿Qué?!_ -La primera en protestar fue Ginny. Albus la miró muy serio y luego soltó una carcajada. Harry escucho varios suspiros de alivio.

_-Con eso no se bromea, Albus_ -Le reprendió, Albus tan solo esbozó una sonrisilla, de esas sonrisas suyas que sólo le ve cuando ha hecho una travesura _"lo que es muy raro en él"_ y se relajó al notar que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. No sabía muy bien por qué estaba preocupado_"oh, vamos Harry, ¿tu hijo entra en Slytherin y automáticamente piensas que se ha vuelto oscuro?"_ -Se reprendió mentalmente.

_-No creí que las serpientes tuvieran sentido del humor_ -Señaló James que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban todos. Por su cabello revuelto lleno de copos de nieve a medio derretir, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su suéter desarreglado y la nieve que llevaba encima Harry supuso que había estado fuera con sus primos jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve.

_-No creí que los leones carecieran de sentido del humor_ -Rebatió Albus.

_-¿Lo dices por Percy?_ -Intervino Ginny. Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

_-¡Hey!_ -Protestó Percy.

_-Ouch tío_ -Volvió Albus a la carga -_Tu hermana menor acaba de decirte amargado, ¿piensa permitir semejante agravio el señor embajador en América?_ -Todos reían nuevamente, Percy parecía dispuesto a contestar con algún comentario agudo _"tan agudo como el marco de mis gafas"_ -Pensó Harry sarcástico. Pero Ron no le dejó intervenir.

_-deja de meter cizaña niño serpiente_ -Exclamo mirando a Albus quien dejo de sonreír al instante. Harry que no quería ese tipo de comentarios hacia su hijo por ser un Slytherin. Pensó que su amigo tenía la sutileza de un Escreguto de cola explosiva. Abrió la boca para reclamarle pero se le adelantaron.

_-¡Ronald!_ -Le reprendieron Molly, Ginny y Hermione a la vez

_-¡Papá!_ -Chilló Rose indignada.

La reacción más rara fue la de Albus quien por una milésima de segundo sonrió, justa antes de volver a su mueca seria, dejando desconcertado a Harry. Acto seguido se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

_-¡Al!_ -Volvió a chillar Rose.

_-¿A dónde vas Al?_ -Preguntó Ginny con dulzura.

_-Solo… quiero salir de aquí_ -Lanzó una mirada fría a Ron y cuando se giró para irse, a Harry le pareció ver nuevamente esa sonrisa maliciosa de su hijo, pero la sola idea resultaba tan absurda que dejo de pensar en eso al momento.

* * *

_-No puedes estar enojado con papá para siempre_ -Se acercó su prima poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Albus no se movió.

_-No estoy enojado con él, tranquila_ -Respondió muy bajito para que sólo ella escuchara.

_-Pero…_ -Empezó Rose. Albus saltó de la cama hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban los dos poniéndose un dedo en la boca. Ella se calló al instante, posó en su primo una mirada inquisitiva. Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta Al sacó la cabeza por el umbral mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie estuviera allí. Finalmente cerró la puerta.

_-Solo me hice el ofendido, sospechaba que tío Ron no iba a llevar las cosas con demasiado tacto y, me aproveche de eso _-Dijo posando una oreja sobre la madera de la puerta, al no escuchar nada raro se volvió hacia Rose.

_-¿Qué?_ -Inquirió ella, también en susurros _-Y… ¿por qué harías algo así?_

_-Creo que si les hago creer a los adultos que estoy ofendido, me va a ser más fácil evadir el tema del mapa del merodeador en caso de que a alguno se le ocurra preguntarme. Es algo así como un seguro_ -Ante la mirada intrigada de la chica decidió ser más específico _-me explico: si me muestro enojado o perturbado cuando me hagan una pregunta no les va a resultar muy sospechoso, van a pensar que estoy particularmente sensible por lo del tema de mi selección, o algo así._

_-Eso está muy cerca del chantaje emocional_ -Dijo ella en un tono reprobatorio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_-Vamos Rose, que chantaje es una palabra muy fea_ -Se defendió Albus. No le gustaba ni poquito que su prima usara ese tono acusatorio con él _-Además no estoy chantajeando a nadie, solo me aseguro de no levantar sospechas._

_-No sé qué decir Al, la idea es brillante, algo perturbadora, pero brillante_ -Admitió Rose.

_-Gracias_

_-No es un halago, no del todo. Recuérdame no meterme contigo ¿sí?_ -Albus le sonrió pesadamente. Ese comentario de su prima lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable, y no tenía idea de la razón, después de todo es él la víctima de las circunstancias.

_-Me haces sentir como si hubiera asesinado a alguien. Sabes que el asunto del mapa es muy serio y tengo que ser en extremo cuidadoso _-Rose pareció comprender lo mal que la estaba pasando su primo.

_-Ya, es sólo que…_

_-No es lo más correcto, lo sé, pero soy un Slytherin, y esta es nuestra forma de hacer las cosas._

_-¿De dónde sacas eso?_

Suspiró, antes de contestarle. Necesitaba tomar aire para explicar esa especie de… revelación que se le presentó a la tierna edad de once años.

_-Después de lo de Cornfoot… En todo lo que me dijo tengo que admitir que algo de lo que dice… tiene sentido. No puedo andar por ahí esperando que mis oponentes me ataquen de frente. Tampoco es una buena idea atacar de frente ni hacerse enemigos por hacerse el valiente. Lo del mapa me lo gané, ahora todo lo que necesito es tiempo, Rose, y esta estrategia, por así decirlo, parece que me va a funcionar. No te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo que no cuentes a nadie lo que te acabo de decir._

_-Está bien Al. Te ayudo. Aunque francamente no sé muy bien cómo esperas arreglar el mapa._

_-Es verdad _-Sonó una voz masculina dese un rincón de la habitación -_¿Cómo lo piensas reparar?_

_-¡Aghhhhh! ¡Que… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?!_ -Chilló Albus con la voz más aguda de lo normal mientras Ted Lupin se quitaba de encima un encantamiento desilusionador.

* * *

_-Ni se te ocurra Alfa_ -Dijo Beta con aristocrática displicencia rechazando la copa que Alfa tendía hacia él.

_-Oh por favor, no te comportes como un niño mimado y bébelo_ -Replicó Épsilon. Beta le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, ella sostuvo su mirada con total dignidad. Beta volvió a clavar sus ojos en la poción burbujeante. Un sutil aroma llegó a él desde la copa, esa porquería despedía un vapor repulsivo al olfato de cualquiera. Estuvo a punto de tener arcadas pero se contuvo, a duras penas.

_-¡No es no Alfa! y me importa una mierda si el mundo estalla sólo porque yo no bebí esa maldita cosa_ -siseó testarudo. Alfa le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche, porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que Beta no cambiaría de opinión.

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ -Le regañó Omega que se estaba empezando a hartar de la actitud infantil de su compañero. _-Sabes perfectamente en lo que estamos metidos_ -Continuó poniéndose cada vez más furiosa _-Acaso… ¿prefieres que te obligue?_ -Terminó en un tono bromista, pero nada en esa mirada podía causar menos gracia. Alfa la analizó detenidamente por el rabillo del ojo. Ella había cambiado tanto desde que "_regresó"_, y por extraño que pareciera esta nueva versión algo más salvaje le gustaba mucho, muchísimo más que la anterior.

_-Le metemos una imperius por el culo para que aprenda a obedecer, y listo_ -Intervino Zeta en un amenazante susurro y lanzo una sonrisa ladeada al acorralado Beta _-Siempre fuiste un quejica._

Alfa suspiró cansinamente.

_-Muy bien, yo me beberé la poción multijugos_ -Dijo en voz alta. Beta enarcó una ceja escéptico. No esperaba aquello de su compañero. _-A condición de que hagas algo más por mí-_Sentenció riendo maliciosamente. Beta supo entonces lo que alfa tramaba.

_-¡Tú!, ¡todo esto!_ -Dijo señalando la poción que descansaba en las manos de Alfa. _-Nunca esperaste realmente que me la bebiera ¿verdad? _-Alfa encogió los hombros inocentemente. _-Lo que quiere decir que lo que sea que me vas a pedir no es mucho mejor que beber esa porquería con sabor a muggle_ -No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

_-Muy bien me atrapaste_ -Respondió el aludido _-Siempre fuiste muy listo_ -Señaló Alfa sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento, levantando las manos en son de paz.

_-Y tú un maldito manipulador, ¿lo sabías? Has caído bajo, me sorprende como puedes descender cada vez más_ -Escupió Beta exasperado con todo el veneno del que fue capaz.

_-¡Bah!, deja de hacerte el indignado. Esto no es un juego y lo que necesito de ti es algo que solo tú puedes hacer Beta._

Silencio.

_-¿Y bien?_ -Apremió el aludido después de varios minutos en los que tuvo que soportar la mirada reprobatoria de todos sus compañeros.

_-Debes convertirte en la nueva mascotita del ministro_ -Habló Alfa tranquilamente, ignorando por completo la mirada amenazadora de Beta.

_-Lo que me pides es que me humille ante el viejo ese para que puedas seguirle los pasos, sabes que odio lamer las botas de los políticos _-Podía imaginárselo y la sola idea le causaba escalofríos.

_-llámalo como quieras. Pero te necesito allá._

_-Eres un completo inútil sin mí después de todo_ -Contestó pesadamente, ya sabía que era lo que planeaba Alfa. No le hacía mucha gracia pero hasta él debía admitir que aquello era necesario.

_-¿Es un sí?_ -Preguntó Alfa con fingida inocencia

_-Llámalo como quieras _-Contestó Beta imitando las palabras que había usado su compañero anteriormente.

_-Y yo me tomo esto_ -Se abalanzó Zeta para arrebatarle a Alfa la poción _multijugos_ de las manos. Una vez la tuvo en su poder se la bebió de un trago.

_-¡Hey!_ -Protestó Alfa. Después de toser convulsivamente hasta caer al suelo y removerse allí por unos minutos. Zeta se incorporó todavía tosiendo.

_-Mira, que tu podrás ser el de los planes, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo moverte en la alta sociedad de las familias antiguas_ -Alfa tuvo que reconocer, que en eso Zeta tenía la razón.

_-¡Una fiesta en Malfoy Manor! Me invade la nostalgia_ -Zeta fingió limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria.

_-¡Bien! Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y por Merlín no hagas un numerito_ -La respuesta de Zeta fue esa risa lobuna que lo ha caracterizado siempre, aunque se veía de lo más chocante en ese nuevo rostro.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: ¡Quidditch extremo! ¿Bludggers? it's too mainstream XD_

_1. Creo que la cosa es un poco confusa, pero para aclarar les diré que son en total 17 los integrantes del núcleo de este grupo secreto, los demás como Gorgona, John Tyndall o Harlan Seldon (colaboradores externos) cuyos nombres no son de letras griegas NO cuentan entre estos 17 que son: Alfa, Beta, Delta, Zeta, Eta, Iota, Nu, Pi, Rho, Sigma, y Psi que son hombres / Gamma, Épsilon, Lambda, Mu, Tau, y Omega son mujeres._

_2. Harlan Seldon es un nombre inspirado de Isaac Asimov: En verdad su personaje se llama Hari Seldon, pero es que sonaba muy parecido a Harry y por eso lo cambié._

_3. En mi mente, de los pocos recuerdos buenos que tiene Harry de su infancia con los Dursley (antes de Hogwarts) era cuando podía ver televisión, ya que me imagino a Dudley embobado ante el aparato, dócil como un gatito y sin la más mínima intención de golpear a Harry. El niño podía disfrutar la tele tranquilamente, al menos hasta que Petunia empezara a darle órdenes. Por eso tiene muchos recuerdos de caricaturas viejas. No pude evitarlo, cuando junté a Hugo Lily y Louis se me vinieron automáticamente a la mente Hugo Paco y Luis (los sobrinos del pato Donald en el doblaje para Latinoamérica), aunque el inglés originalmente se llaman: Huey, Dewey y Louie._

_4. Los aros de contención piromántica son como los aros de quidditch, pero en versión más pequeña, esos aros atraen en su interior el fuego que lanzan los dragones. Existen los de vara corta que se usan como raquetas de tenis y los llevan mientras vuelan. Pero también hay aros que son de vara larga y se clavan en la tierra para que los que no son muy expertos volando no tengan que maniobrar con ellos; los que llevan los aros vuelan alrededor atrayendo el fuego de los dragones. Yo me lo imagino como un quidditch extremo, en donde los de los aros son como los golpeadores pero a la inversa._

_5. Low-Tide o Mareabaja, (puede ser llamado de las dos maneras) es un lugar mágico en el extranjero. más adelante les contaré más sobre dónde está ubicado y cómo es. La biblioteca de Alejandria (la que tiene los textos más antiguos y fue ocultada por los magos haciendo creer al mundo que había sido destruida) se ubicó en África, actualmente está oculta en algún lugar del desierto del Sahara._


	20. Chapter 20: Magos sibaritas

Presionó sobre el lacre color plata un sello de hierro con el exquisito grabado de dos dragones ubicados a lados opuestos cuyo cuerpo se enroscaba alrededor de una gran letra M. Tras asegurarse que el escudo de armas de los Malfoy quedase bien impreso se dirigió a su lechuza para entregarle la carta. Tuvo que debatirse por un momento si enviarla o no, pero Blaise le había asegurado que lo mejor, si quería levantar su apellido era empezar a invitar _impuros_ a su casa, y qué mejor que esos adinerados magos extranjeros que el mismísimo Zabini había traído desde Italia para que conocieran mejor las dinámicas de magos ingleses.

Blaise… ese desgraciado. Lo extrañaba, a él y a todos sus compañeros de casa en Hogwarts. Muchos de ellos tuvieron la sensatez de tomar sus riquezas de Gringotts y largarse de la isla cuanto antes, aprovechando el caos que se formó tras la batalla de Hogwarts; la derrota de Voldemort y la muerte de Vincent que todavía llevada grabada a fuego en su mente. No los juzgaba, habían hecho lo mejor para salvar el pellejo. Porque lo que vino después fueron juicios y juicios contra todos los _mortífagos_ que no lograron escapar, después empezaron a perseguir a los allegados a la causa del lord oscuro, y si resultaba que habías sido un_ Slytherin_ pues eso parecía jugar en tu contra en los juicios.

Ellos mismos hubieran tomado sus cosas y se hubieran ido de allí a ocupar alguno de sus construcciones en el continente; si no hubiera sido porque la fama de su apellido hizo que fueran de los primeros en tener que comparecer ante el tribunal del Wizengamot. Fue una mierda. Draco odió cada segundo que pasó allí. En especial odió verse libre por la intervención del maldito de Potter. Se sentía sucio de solo pensar que le debía su libertad. Aunque a su madre poco le importó aquello: su Draco se había salvado. Un consuelo apenas, dado que Lucius no corrió con la misma suerte.

No podían simplemente irse y dejar a su padre encerrado en la peor cárcel del mundo, irse y dejarlo solo. Aunque Draco estaba desesperado y quería salir de ahí, para empezar una nueva vida, una vida en la que dejaran de insultarlo, una vida sin tener las narices del ministerio metiéndose en sus asuntos, en especial una vida en la que no tuviera que preocuparse porque su vida corriera peligro. Tan desesperado estaba que llegó a proponerle a su madre un plan para sacar a su progenitor del encierro y poder huir de todos y de todo.

_-Escucha Draco_ –Empezó Narcissa _-En el improbable caso de que tu plan funcione dime, cuando los aurores descubran que Lucius desapareció ¿de quién crees sospecharan primero? ¿De los mortífgos que nos ven como traidores? ¿De magos del bando vencedor que nos ven como asesinos?_ –Hizo una pausa y le sonrió pesadamente.

–_Puede que sean unos estúpidos, pero ni ellos están tan mal de neuronas, hijo. En cuanto vean que Lucius ha desaparecido sospecharan, y con razones de sobra, de nosotros dos_. –Fue la contestación de ella, y debía admitirlo, muy a su pesar tenía razón.

Igual sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano, porque su padre murió en "_circunstancias sin esclarecer_". Por supuesto era un secreto a voces lo que había sucedido en el interior de los muros de la prisión mágica _"Si claro, circunstancias sin esclarecer y una mierda"_ –Obviamente lo habían asesinado. Ahora bien, quién lo había hecho le tenía sin cuidado, pues tenían enemigos tanto en un bando como en otro y descubrir al culpable se le antojaba una tarea larga e inútil.

Aún si lo descubriera dudaba que lo castigaran porque ¿A quién le iba a importar que haya asesinado a un mortífago, a un Malfoy? A nadie por supuesto, salvo a su familia. Había perdido a su padre, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si quería compensar de alguna manera a Lucius Malfoy lo mejor era haciendo lo posible por levantar el apellido. La dulce venganza era un postre que vendría después del plato principal. Por supuesto no podía lograr sus objetivos fuera del país, eso estaba claro.

_-Vamos Draco, tienes que admitir que combina con sus ojos_ –Anunció Astoria enseñándole una túnica pequeña de un claro verde menta con cuello en v, el cual tenía un bordado en hilo de plata alrededor.

La respuesta de Draco fue hacer una mueca. Siempre prefirió lucir de negro y ya está. Un color elegante y con el cual no debía preocuparse por combinaciones. No estaba muy seguro si Eltanin iba a lucir elegante con ese traje, o como un producto salido de Honeydukes, la verdad no lo tenía claro.

_-Como soy un Malfoy me visto de negro para que todos vean lo misterioso que soy _–Se burló Astoria señalando la negra túnica de Draco. Ella hacía todo lo posible por que sus hijos no lucieran como si _"vivieran en eterno luto"._

_-Mi opinión es irrelevante_ –Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa ladeada. Astoria jamás cambiaría sus gustos coloridos y así estaba bien, así era ella.

* * *

La enorme y vacía mansión había dejado de serlo aquel día. La decoración del lugar era sobria pero no por ello menos elegante y colorida, la mano de Astoria Malfoy se notaba de lejos. A pesar de lo enorme que es el lugar, estaba colmada de gente. No entendía muy bien por qué rayos tenían que invitar a tantos brujos y hacer tanto alarde sólo porque un mago cumple siete años, es decir, no es que eso sea un gran mérito, no en opinión de Scorpius. A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar en esos momentos no siente celos de Luther, de hecho sus sentimientos distaban demasiado de los celos.

Realmente a Scorpius le parecía el más absoluto incordio estar en el lugar de su hermano. Porque eso de andar ahí parado con esa túnica incómoda sonriéndoles a esos adultos que no conocía de nada, todos diciéndole lo parecido a su padre que es y un montón de cosas más, que a él le parecían de lo más anodino viniendo de completos desconocidos. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de aquello? ¡Por Merlín!, si lo que siente es compasión por lo que tiene que pasar su hermanito.

Además estaba mortalmente aburrido. Por él fuera se largaría de una buena vez a su habitación, a leer, volar en su escoba, jugar con el regalo de Diggory, dormir, cualquier cosa. Pero no. Un miembro de la familia anfitriona y hermano del cumpleañero no podía simplemente salir de ahí, porque eso sería mal visto y lo último que un Malfoy haría en su vida sería dejar de aparentar y_ "ser mal visto"_. Así que tenía que quedarse allí, demostrando que le hace muy feliz toda esa situación.

_"Oh si claro, como no señor (inserte apellido sangre pura aquí) tiene usted toda la razón"_ –Se mofaba en su fuero interno de lo empalagosamente aduladores que llegaban a ser algunos de los invitados. _"¿Nadie se da cuenta acaso de lo patéticos que se ven?"._

Odiaba cada segundo.

Sintió un respiro de tranquilidad cuando llegaron los Cornfoot, y pudo pasar el tiempo con Corban y Evan. No solían juntarse los tres muy a menudo en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser primos, por eso le hacía ilusión que estuviesen juntos una vez más, como en los viejos tiempos. Estuvo a punto de enseñarle a Corban el juego de cartas _muggles_ que le regaló Diggory, porque le había parecido de lo más interesante. Aunque tuvo una terrible primera impresión cuando vio corazones rojos pintados en las cartas, pensando en que se trataba de alguna de esas cosas tontas que les gustan a las niñas, se arrepintió al instante cuando leyó las reglas. Ese tal póker de veras era interesante.

Pronto llegaron los Flint, los Nott, y los Borgin. Los compañeros de casa de su primo por los que Scorpius no sentía mucho Aprecio. Así que cuando ellos se acercaron, el chico dio una seca cabezada a modo de saludo y salió de allí, _"no planeo quedarme pegado a la pata de mi primo con sus amiguitos Slytherin rondándole"_ Corban parecía el líder de esa casa y curso, toda una celebridad, la razón muy simple: además de ser un líder nato se le pegaban por ser el único de ahí sin un apellido asociado a las artes oscuras que le estorbara; por el contrario, un apellido sangre limpia bastante respetable actualmente.

Aunque el chico Malfoy especulo, que si de verdad querían juntarse con alguien influyente bien pudieron dedicarse a lamerle la punta de la túnica a Potter. Aunque claro, ningún _Slytherin_ iban a caer así de bajo y la idea de que Corban se juntara con ese Potter le caía como piedras en el estómago. Porque de seguro _ese_ resulta ser peor que su idiota hermano mayor.

Aparentemente Evan tampoco se sentía muy cómodo rodeado de serpientes y siguió a Scorpius por entre los mayores hasta que fue interceptado por un eufórico Luther y sus insaciables preguntas sobre la casa de los leones. Al mismo Scorpius lo tuvo como tres horas preguntándole todo sobre todo acerca de_ Ravenclaw_ recién llegó de Hogwarts.

-_¿Es verdad que a los Gryffindor les hacen dar paseos por el bosque prohibido sin varita para probar su valor?_ –y cosas por el estilo surgidas, en gran medida por los comentarios que hacía su padre Draco. _"Como me gustaría que fuera verdad" _–Se regocijó un instante imaginando la cara de James Potter mientras es devorado por alguna de las bestias de aquel lugar.

_-… ¿Detrás de una mujer gorda y borracha? ¡Qué poca clase!_ –Fue la última crítica que escucho de su hermanito antes de que desaparecieran entre el gentío.

Después de que su hermano se alejara mientras bombardeaba incansablemente a Evan. _"El pobre parecía algo amedrentado" _Se dirigió hacia la barra de entremeses riéndose de las caras que hacía su primo _micropuff_ con las preguntas de Luther.

Reconoció la voz de sus padres por lo que se giró para prestar atención a lo que estuvieran hablando. Cuando escucho a una mujer mencionar algo sobre _"un Malfoy en Ravenclaw"_. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber de qué iba eso.

_-Y dime Draco, ¿Qué se siente que tu hijo se convierta en una rata de biblioteca estilo Granger?_

_-Pansy. Por favor, no me digas que estas tan ciega como para no ver a tus propias hijas. ¡Por Merlín! si son un dolor en el culo_ –Respondió con esa forma tan suya de arrastrar las palabras _–Prefiero mil veces un Malfoy en Ravenclaw._

_-Te recuerdo que mi bisabuelo fue a Ravenclaw, querida_ –Intervino Astoria, Scorpius sabe muy bien que a su madre esa mujer no le cae nada bien, a pesar de haber sido muy cercana a su tía Daphne. Ahora que tenía el placer de conocerla, entendía totalmente su aversión.

_-¿En verdad? Oh bueno, en ese caso mi más sentido pésame, querida_ –La bruja le sonrió ampliamente a su madre _–Pasa hasta en las mejores familias._

_-¡Hola!_ –Chilló una voz a su espalda.

Scorpius se giró con parsimonia para encontrarse con una enana de cinco o seis años _"Quizás tenga cuatro años. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? es una enana y punto"_

_-¿Hola? _– Compuso una mueca que decía _"¿Quién eres y qué quieres, niña?"_

_-¿Tú eres Scorpius Hyperion?_ –Dijo en ese tonito agudo de voz.

Asintió como respuesta con esa mueca todavía presente en su rostro.

_-¿Asistes a Hogwarts?_ _–"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" _Estuvo tentado de contestarle. Pero debía recordar nuevamente la estúpida etiqueta. No fuera que la niñita esa resultara siendo hija del mismísimo ministro, o algo así.

_-Si…_ –No tenía la más mínima idea de qué responder, aunque de haber sabido de antemano que esa mocosa era hija de la tal Pansy no se habría contenido en mostrarle su lado más ponzoñoso y cruel.

Se arrepintió de no hacerlo, porque de ahí en adelante la tuvo persiguiéndole todo el maldito tiempo hablando como una lora a media lengua sobre absolutamente todo y a la vez nada; al menos nada que le pudiera importar. Todo el tiempo haciéndole preguntas y más preguntas. Por fin opto por la estrategia de correr y esconderse, así que pese a su orgullo aprovechó un instante en que la enana se distrajo para desaparecer entre la multitud.

Se mantuvo oculto hasta que Luther pareció captar la atención de la mocosa esa y se dirigió a incordiarlo a él, aunque puede que para su hermano menor no sea un fastidio; porque si hay algo que adora Luther es la atención, venga de donde venga. No en vano está tan feliz en ese ambiente siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Scorpius prefiere pasar desapercibido en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero Eltanin Luther Malfoy se maneja en sociedad como pez en el agua. Definitivamente él sí heredó esa vena Malfoy.

_-Tu hermanito se ha robado a tu admiradora_ –Escucho una voz grave con un deje de burla a sus espaldas. Si bien es cierto que su hermano es más carismático que él, a Scorpius poco le importa, y menos aún si eso le sirve para quitarse de encima chiquillas insoportables como esa.

_-Que se la quede_ –Bufó el niño _–Hasta le pagaría por quitármela de encima_ –El hombre rió, unas carcajadas pausadas que al chico le resultaron vagamente familiares, por eso se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

_-Yo creo que le cabe un dragón entero por la boca_ –Se burló Borgin. A su lado Flint rió y afirmó enérgicamente señalando que hasta un enorme dragón _"Taita"_ de las montañas, de esos que salen en los libros de prehistoria cabría en la boca de la chica, quién seguía con la mirada a Rosier.

_-¿Celos?_ –Rebatió Bra que se percató de la burla de sus compañeros.

_-Primero que nada límpiate la baba, Ko… Bra _–Entró Corban en la conversación siseando perversamente el odiado nombre de la chica _–Porque no se te entiende lo que dices_ –Rosier es guapo, no lo niega. Pero ver la cara de idiota que pone Bra cada vez que lo ve pasar le da algo de pena ajena.

_-¡Bah! déjenme en paz ¿sí? No es mi culpa que esta sea la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta de cumpleaños tan, interesante…_ –En eso Corban definitivamente le daba la razón a su amiga.

Esa definitivamente no era una fiesta de cumpleaños normal. Más bien parecía una reunión de viejos coleas de Slytherin, amigos de sus tíos y de su madre. Aunque también había allí otras familias sangre pura que no estaban tan unidas a Slytherin como la suya misma, no obstante estas eran realmente pocas. También descubrió a unos cuantos invitados de otros países; entre ellos miembros de destacadas familias mágicas del continente, como son los Zhukovski, los Zaubergeige, los Barschius, los Serafini, los Escher, y los Kircher.

Corban jamás había visto a tantos magos sibaritas reunidos en el mismo lugar, y a decir verdad le daba algo de gracia ver sus maneras y escuchar sus particulares acentos. Entre los retazos de conversación que le llegaban a sus oídos se percato de la voz de Scorpius quien parecía discutir amigablemente con alguien más, lo que es un comportamiento extraño. Porque a decir verdad su primo no es lo que se dice amigable, mucho menos con completos desconocidos.

El hombre desconocido era moreno, alto y acuerpado. Tenía unos gestos muy elegantes con movimientos fluidos, la mirada del sujeto se desvió ligeramente para terminarse encontrando con la de Corban. Los dos estuvieron así por una fracción de segundo, y el niño podría jurar que el hombre abrió los ojos pasmado, en una especie de gesto algo parecido a reconocimiento, o comprensión, no lo tenía claro.

Ese corto lapsus bastó para que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. No sabía exactamente lo que tenía ese individuo, pero había algo extraño que no sabría cómo explicar. Algo en su mente gritaba que esa escena estaba mal, que simplemente no debería estar sucediendo.

_-¿Quién era ese?_ –Se acercó a su primo cuando el hombre se alejó.

_-Un mago, supongo_ –Contestó Scorpius simplemente.

_-Ay no seas idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero_ –A veces le resultaba difícil ser paciente con Scorpius.

_-No lo sé_ –Contestó con fastidio chasqueando la lengua –_Por su acento diría que es Italiano_ – Se encogió de hombros _–Mira, si tanto te importa pues vas y le preguntas._

_-Es un tipo raro_ –Corban frunció el ceño. Scorpius lo miró enarcando una ceja.

_-¿Cómo raro?_

_-Pues sí. Raro, anormal, extraño, chocante, curioso, y todos los sinónimos que se te ocurran, primo. Ese sujeto me da escalofríos._

* * *

_-¿En verdad crees que algo como eso pueda suceder?_ –Se acercó Zabini a Oliviero Di Stefano en un fluido Italiano.

_-Es un poco ingenuo de tu parte que pienses que las cosas van a mejorar, según recuerdo te fuiste de aquí precisamente para evitar que incautaran tus galeones_ –Respondió éste a su vez en un casi perfecto inglés.

Toda la velada se había hecho pasar por un mago Italiano nacido de muggles que había venido con los Serafini a Inglaterra. Por supuesto previa modificación de la memoria de la cabeza de la familia: Benvenuto Serafini. Ahora que estaba dentro de la reunión más grande en años de algunas de las más ricas familias inglesas y otras tantas poderosas de fuera de la isla podía disfrutar del show en primera fila.

Ahora Zeta debía mantener su fachada mientras hacía lo posible porque esa reunión fuera como se supone debía ir, todo por el bien del plan. Cuando Malfoy condujo a las cabezas de cada clan hacia el salón en el que tendría lugar la reunión que venía planeando Zeta olvidó por un momento fingir que no conocía ese lugar de nada. Pero al llegar a ese enorme salón de techo abovedado debió admitir que nunca terminaría de conocer la enorme mansión en su totalidad.

Las largas columnas que soportaban el peso de los arcos eran en verdad imponentes, pero lo mejor fue encontrarse con las enormes ventanas soportadas en estructuras metálicas con enrevesados diseños. El vidrio que sostenían dichas estructuras no era común. Cuando su propio reflejo se vio interrumpido por el de un hombre robusto con esas entradas características en su pelo que delataban los signos de una calvicie incipiente Zeta supo que esos vidrios eran en verdad espejos de doble sentido. Muy raros, costosos, y por lo tanto perfectamente comprensible que los Malfoy se dieran el lujo de construir semejantes ventanales con aquel material _"Es un maldito, así que esta es la manera como se comunica con las familias exiliadas"_-Pensó admirado mientras pasaba la mirada sobre la del hombre del otro lado.

_-¡Goyle! maldito idiota. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?_ –Saludó Zabini al hombre del espejo.

El tal Goyle gruñó apenas un hola con su voz gutural y ronca. Hasta donde Zeta sabía fue uno de los que logró escapar gracias a unas rápidas transferencias de galeones en las que Draco Malfoy movió influencias antes de tener que presentarse a juicio. Por supuesto Gregory Goyle como cabeza de su clan estaría del lado de Malfoy, lo cual era muy conveniente.

Una vez todos los presentes estuvieron ubicados en el gran salón de Malfoy Manor y los espejos de doble sentido reflejaban rostros que Zeta no había visto en toda la recepción, comenzó la reunión.

_-El ministerio ha promovido un aumento de impuestos y restricciones en lo que respecta al manejo de nuestras riquezas_ –Hizo una pausa _–Al parecer la deuda por "los desastres de la guerra" que se le impuso a mi familia está lejos de ser saldada y me temo que me estoy quedando corto de efectivo _–Todos los presentes rieron ante la broma del patriarca Malfoy.

_-Realmente no me importa desembolsillar unos cuantos galeones para mantener tranquilos a esos zánganos del ministerio, pero he revisado las cuentas de los últimos años y el aumento de los impuestos ha crecido exponencialmente. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que la situación de nuestro queridísimo gobierno se ha tornado insostenible y no me gusta que se mine la riqueza Malfoy en pro de un montón de ineptos._

_-Es curioso que familias repudiadas como la Malfoy, la Rosier, la Nott, la Flint y tantas otras sean los pilares financieros de nuestra administración. Pero no durará. La corrupción ha vaciado las arcas en las narices del ministro. Lo que tomaron de las bóvedas de los extintos Lestrange, los Rowle,_ -Ludovicus Rowle gruño desde su reflejo en el espejo de doble sentido –_los Carrow, los Avery y los Crabbe, entre otras. Si no fuera por Potter ya habrían acabado con las riquezas en las arcas de los Black. Cuando agoten las existencias irán a por los que se salvaron. _

_-No entiendo por qué se ha solicitado la presencia de las familias exiliadas_ -Alda Runcorn habló desde su espejo como matriarca y única heredera del apellido. Después de que su padre Albert Runcorn decidiera desaparecer cuando el señor tenebroso cayó en la batalla de Hogwarts. Puede que no fuera un mortífago, pero fue muy fiel a la causa de Voldemort ayudando a encerrar nacidos de _muggles_ en Azkaban durante el periodo de gobierno de Píus Thiknesse.

_-Nosotros quienes salimos de allá y hemos logrado rehacer nuestra vida lejos de Gran Bretaña -_ Zeta se tensó en su puesto cuando los castaños ojos de la mujer pasaron sobre él a la vez que barría con una penetrante mirada a todos los presentes -_¿Por qué habría de importarnos lo que suceda con los que decidieron quedarse?_ –Finalmente posó sus duros ojos en Malfoy desde su reflejo.

_-No tiene por qué hacerse la dura, esta es la tierra de sus antepasados y renegar de ella es como renegar de la sangre que corre por sus venas. Sangre de la que dice estar tan orgullosa _–Theodore Nott se escuchó algo hostil a los oídos de Zeta, pero no le sorprendía. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era un buen portavoz, aunque el peso del apellido Nott con o sin lastre le era de gran valor. Más aún siendo esposo de una Farley, otra antigua familia de renombre.

_-Lo que debemos hacer es apoyarnos entre nosotros para prevalecer, y no solo eso_ –Zabini fue quien se dirigió esta vez a la audiencia –_para que aquellos quienes se vieron forzados al exilio puedan recuperar lo que por derecho de sucesión les pertenece_ –Sonrió a la mujer del espejo, ella a su vez sonrió satisfecha –Como uno de los magos que decidieron autoexiliarse con todo y sus riquezas, sin duda una voz de peso a su favor, además de ser un hombre de admirable oratoria. Zeta se sintió orgulloso de haber escogido tan bien a su _"vocero"_.

_-Piénsenlo. Por separado somos débiles, pero como un grupo sólido no hay forma que puedan seguirnos pisoteando, como lo han venido haciendo. Si a ello añadimos el apoyo de nuestros colegas extranjeros la balanza se inclinará nuevamente a nuestro favor_ –Anunció Malfoy

_-Como debe ser_ –Afirmó Pansy Warrington, quien estaba ahí en representación de los Parkinson.

Al momento un hombre de túnica marrón se puso de pié y una vez erguido en toda su altura manifestó con una voz muy grave, como de ultratumba.

_-Yo Jacobus IV Barschius. Como representante de la antigua línea de los Barschius, manifiesto mi total apoyo a mis colegas Británicos._

_-Lo mío no es la política ciertamente, pero está claro que de ser verdad lo que ha sucedido usando la máscara de una guerra que terminó hace dos décadas es más que obvio que se trata de una injusticia en toda regla, y los Zhukovsky los apoyamos. Estamos dispuestos a ejercer la presión que sea necesaria para evitar que se sigan cometiendo abusos como esos. Más aún hay que evitar la propagación de esos sistemas corruptos en nuestros propios países._

Entre los que no dejaron muy clara su posición estaban los Serafini, los Escher y los Kircher. Los Zaubergeige representados por Hans quien decidió retirarse argumentando que su familia no entraría en rencillas políticas, pero asegurando que tampoco se manifestarían a favor del gobierno mágico Inglés.

_-Según me enteré, los duendes tienen una especie de informante anónimo quien los puso en sobre aviso_ –Anunció Cassius Warrington.

_Todos sabemos que no es fácil alterar a esas criaturas. Pero el problema real señores, es que planean emanciparse del ministerio_ –Un murmullo se levantó ante esta afirmación. Zeta tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír ahí mismo. Alfa tendría que darle algo por haber tenido la brillante idea de implicar a los duendes. Gracias a eso las grandes familias podrían sentir una especie de causa común con las criaturas y así armarse de valor. Además en el ministerio no la tendrían tan fácil.

_-Por otra parte la situación de los Rosier es preocupante_ –Advirtió Zeta en su disfraz de mago Italiano.

_-¿Cree usted que el secuestro de mi padre tenga algo que ver?_ –La voz del hijo de Rosier, Maddox se elevó por sobre los murmullos.

_-¿Secuestro? ¿Qué secuestro? No ha salido nada en El Profeta_ –Bramó otra de las brujas en el espejo.

_-Oh, vamos, el profeta es un chiste, un pasquín apenas. Comparado con eso El Quisquilloso es el culmen de la veracidad_ –Nott volvió al ataque con su sarcasmo tan propio.

_-Eso explica la ineptitud de los aurores –_Chillo indignada madame Rosier_ –Mi esposo lleva desaparecido dos meses. ¡Dos meses! ¡En el nombre de Circe!, si se tratara de cualquier impuro de esos correrían a rescatarlo, pero no, claro el hijo de un antiguo mortífago no merece la pena_ –Zabini le lanzó una fría mirada, pues eran precisamente esos adjetivos los que daban pié a que se les tratara con desprecio por parte de la comunidad mágica compuesta en su mayoría por _mestizo_s e hijos de _muggles_.

Zeta pudo sentir también los ojos de Zabini escaneándolo. Él realmente no podía ofenderse porque lo llamaran_ impuro,_ pues era perfectamente consciente de su estatus de sangre, aunque se haga pasar por el hombre de confianza de Serafini, y un nacido de _muggles._

_-No solo es un antiguo mortífago, es la cabeza actual de la familia Rosier, si mal no recuerdo su riqueza es la que más se acerca a la de la familia Malfoy _–Se apresuró a decir uno de los magos presentes gracias a los espejos.

_-Aún así ¿En qué los beneficiaría secuestrar a mi padre?_

_-Son solamente conjeturas. Aún no estamos completamente seguros de que el ministro planee hacer semejante movida, muy arriesgada por lo demás._

_-Por eso mismo no lo harán si ven que nos hemos aliado, es el plan más prudente a seguir, señores –_Remató Blaise Zabini.

* * *

_APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Mi más sentido pésame, querida. Pasa hasta en las mejores familias XD (amo a Pansy !Es una perra maldita!)_

_1. Estas antiguas familias mágicas extranjeras necesitan una presentación, porque a estas alturas ya habrán notado que los nombres de mis personajes tienen algo especial, bien empecemos:_

_-Los Zhukovski: Por el poeta Ruso Vasili Zhukovski quién entre las cosas que hizo, tuvo que ver con un grupo Alemán literario llamado "Sturm und Drang" ¿no les suena algo familiar? (guiño-guiño). Es más me corto una mano si resulta que JK no se inspiró de aquí para el nombre del colegio mágico del norte._

_-Los Barschius: Por Georgius Barschius fue un alquimista que trabajó en la corte de Rodolfo II de Praga y poseía un documento muy especial y misterioso (según la historia muggle). _

_-Los Serafini: Por Luigi Serafini quien creó el "Codex Seraphinianus" que es como una enciclopedia de un mundo imaginario. Pueden conseguir imágenes de ese libro Googleandolo, y la verdad se los recomiendo porque las ilustraciones son preciosas y es, a falta de otra palabra MÁGICO (así con mayúsculas)._

_-Los Escher: Por M.C. Escher otro artista creador de mundos MÁGICOS, es bastante conocido su trabajo, Googleenlo y verán a lo que me refiero._

_-Los Kircher: Por Athanasius Kircher (sí, el de mi nombre) fue todo un erudito, tiene muchas obras pero lo que más me llamó la atención de este personaje es "El piano de gatos" un objeto muy bizarro que fue suficiente para imaginarme a esta familia como un montón de genios locos y raritos._

_-Los Zaubergeige: De ellos ya había hablado, y hablaré con más profundidad más adelante así que nada por agregar._

_2. El color de la túnica de Eltanin es: Pantone 3248U para ser más exactos XD (¿un poquito psico-rígida? Nah que va XD)_

_3. Cleón Flint, Corban Conrnfoot, Ireneo Borgin y Albus Potter son los cuatro chicos Slytherin de primer año. _

_4. Luther es encantador, pero no se dejen engañar por su apariencia adorable, porque él conoce perfectamente sus encantos y sabe usarlos. No en vano es el único que le ha dicho "incompetente" a Harry Potter en la cara._

_5. Scorpius tuvo que vivir en carne propia lo que significa que alguien sea "un dolor en el culo" XD. Una mini Pansy persiguiendo a un mini Draco es taaaan nostálgico *se limpia una lágrima*_


End file.
